The Secrets Out
by AndyBCM
Summary: The Cullen’s existence relies on one secret... What happens when the secret comes out? Will the world accept vampires? Will Bella’s and Edward’s relationship survive? How are the Volturi going to react? Will their lives ever be the same again?
1. Surprise!

**Authors Note:**

**This my first non crossover fic so I hope you like it.**

**As always I don't own anything, all credit to Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is set during Eclipse so everything up until now is the same that was in the books. Except Bella's not grounded.**

**Thank you to everyone for all your support especially Raven-Rach. As us 90's kids say _"Your the bomb!"_**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

The Secret's Out

**Chapter One**

Bella's POV

"Good morning."

I heard the most perfect velvet voice whisper in my ear as my eyes began to open after a night's long slumber.

"Morning."

I replied as a slight blush brushed my cheeks. I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. His nose was practically touching mine. Edward moved even closer. My heartbeat began to rapidly increase, as did the red tint on my cheeks. He let out a chuckle and lightly kissed my forehead.

"What shall we do today?" he asked with his eyes locked on mine.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you," I replied honestly. A crooked smile stretched across his face and I couldn't help but be dazzled.

"Well…" he began "How about we go for a walk? Or we could stay and do our biology project."

We both laughed as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, a walk it is then," he said through his chuckle. He then picked a curl that was sprawled across my face and placed it back into my mangled knot before caressing my warm cheek with his cool thumb. I blushed again, his smile widened.

I yawned and pulled myself from under the covers. Dragging myself over to my wardrobe, I tried to find something acceptable to go out in public in. I then headed to the bathroom as Edward waited patiently for me.

I washed my face, scrubbed my teeth and tamed my wild hair. How Edward resists not laughing at me every morning I'll never understand. I changed my clothes and sighed. I looked at my reflection. I guess that was the best I could do.

I stalked out of the bathroom to find Edward waiting at the top of the stairs for me. I looked at my watch. It read 10 o'clock so Charlie was definitely gone fishing with Billy.

I walked over to Edward and he took my hand, leading me to the kitchen down the stairs. I wasn't exactly hungry but I knew if I didn't eat now Edward would probably force feed me. I decided to go simple and have corn flakes and some orange juice. I sat at my small table and Edward sat at the other end in the chair Charlie normally sat in. His eyes never left me as I began to eat. Normally if someone was staring at me I would get uncomfortable but I never feel that way with Edward, and when I think about it its only fair as I spend every waking moment staring at him and his glorious perfection too.

To my surprise he chuckled.

"What?" I mumbled through a mouth full of cereal.

"Oh, nothing," he said through a cheeky smile. I continued eating my corn flakes and after a few spoon full's he laughed again.

"What?" I repeated irritated. He smiled.

"Someone seems to be in a bad mood this morning," he teased. I grunted and shoved another spoon full of cereal into my mouth. He chuckled again.

"I'm just a little tired I guess," I replied honestly.

Unexpectedly Edwards smile turned into a frown as he sighed. I could hear his phone vibrate. He pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello Alice," he said sounding almost frustrated.

"Yes I was… oh okay… I'll see you then," he said as I only heard one side of the conversation. His tone seemed somewhat disappointed. He flipped his phone shut pushing it back into his jean pocket.

"Alice said that she saw us walking through the forest, soaking wet and you lying in bed with a cold all day tomorrow," he said his voice oozing with disappointment.

"Oh, I guess going for a walk is out of the picture then," I replied surprisingly disappointed myself. Though I was glad Alice rang as the last thing I wanted for was for me get a cold. I guess knowing the weather forecast is one of the perks of having a psychic best friend. Then again, it wouldn't take a miracle worker to say that it was going to rain in Forks.

"So what do you want to do instead then?" I asked as I finished my cereal and took a sip of my orange juice.

"Alice had a vision when I was talking to her. She said that we were going to head over to the mansion," he responded.

"Your house it is then. I really don't mind. It will be nice to visit your family again. It feels like ages since I seen them last," I stated as I stood and placed my bowel, spoon and glass into the sink before giving them a quick rinse. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, you spent five hours at my house yesterday," he laughed.

"Oh I know. I just miss them already," I replied, sticking my tongue out mockingly. Edward chuckled again.

"Alright, come on then," he said as he handed me my coat and the house keys. He left the house and I followed locking the front door behind me. It wasn't raining yet but you could tell that the dense clouds were ready to burst.

Since Edward ran to my house last night- as he does every night- we had to take my truck. Much to his disgust. I know to him it was a slow, beat up car, past its sell by date, but I loved the thing.

I drove and the journey seemed quick. We spent the time talking about a new book we had both just read and enjoyed. Before I knew it we were turning into Edward's long driveway. Light drops of rain began to descend upon us. Hitting the windscreen one at a time.

As I parked the car out front, I noticed Alice waiting for us at the front door. She was ecstatically excited. Obviously she saw us coming.

Edward gently took my hand and we made it to the porch before Alice had pulled me into a hug. Her refreshing enthusiasm was one of the reasons why I loved her like a sister.

As we made it inside before the heavens burst upon us, Edward took my coat and we headed for the living room. Esme was curled up in an armchair reading a gardening magazine. Emmett and Jasper were playing cards and Rosalie was flicking through the channels on the TV. It was just a normal, relaxed Sunday morning.

I said hi to everyone routinely. Everyone responded though none were as enthusiastic as Alice who was now sitting beside Jasper being dealt into a new game.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward inquired, surprised by his absence.

"He's gone to the hospital to drop some paperwork off. He should be back in a few minutes," Esme explained. Edward nodded in response.

"Bella and I will be in my room if anyone wants us," he informed. Everyone registered it but it wasn't the most interesting news they had heard in their lives, it was extremely predictable really.

He turned and headed upstairs. My hand was still gently gripped in Edward's. When we made it to his room he dropped my hand and headed over to his CD player. I walked over and sat on the bed. I had given up complaining about Edward's oversized, unnecessary bed.

Edward put in a CD I didn't recognise and pressed play. He gracefully strolled over to me as the sound of sweeping violins filled the room.

He sat close beside me, placing his hand on top of mine. He looked me in the eyes and leaned forward slowly. I blushed an my heart rate began to increase rapidly. He smirked as he grew closer to me. He closed his eyes. He was going to kiss me. His lips brushed mine lightly before pulling away after about three seconds but it was enough for the butterflies in my stomach to explode.

As he pulled away I couldn't help feel disappointed but I knew he was just being careful with me, holding back so I wouldn't be hurt. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me more onto the bed. We laid contently in each others arms.

We lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Edward broke it by asking me what I thought of the CD that was playing. Our conversation continued like that as we lost track of time. We talked about everything and anything. Music, school, books, we were simply enjoying each others company.

I liked when we were like this. Relaxed like an ordinary couple not concentrating on Victoria or on my impending future as a vampire or even the Volturi's threats. We were both happy and it proved why we were in this relationship in the first place.

Edward's grip suddenly became too tight around me. It was uncomfortable. It hurt slightly. He was even growling quietly yet it still sounded furious. Unexpectedly, I heard Alice scream something undecipherable from down stairs.

Before I knew it I was on Edward's back and he was running at full speed. We landed in the living room. Everyone was gathered and Carlisle was back from the hospital. I couldn't see what made Edward or Alice react the way they did. Until I realised everyone was circle around her. I assumed Alice had a vision and due to Edward's mind reading ability he was the only one of us who knew what she saw.

Everyone was serious and on guard waiting for her to tell them what she saw. Edward let go of me before quickly running over to Alice's side.

"Alice, are you sure? Is that all you saw?" Edward asked practically yelling.

Alice simply nodded. Her eyes were wide. She was in shock. What could she have seen that was so awful that she would react like that?

Edward calmed down a little. I assumed it to be because of Jasper. Even I could feel his calm force itself upon me.

"How is that even possible? What about the Volturi?" he asked sounding quite shocked.

"I… I… don't know," she said sounding confused, almost disorientated. "I think you should call the Denalis."

Edward nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had them on speed dial. I never met the Denalis, the Cullen's extended family, but from what I was told they seemed just as lovely as the Cullen's themselves.

"Hello Kate," he began. "No, sorry, this isn't a casual call… Gather everyone and turn on the Channel Six news."

Bar Alice all the Cullen's including myself our expressions became totally bewildered. Why on earth was he asking them to watch the news?

"Okay thank you… one of us will call you when it's finished," he said before quickly hanging up.

Suddenly Alice grabbed the TV remote and put on Channel Six. The Lunch Time News was showing sports results. I recognised the team names from Charlie giving out yesterday. But why the hell would Charlie's football team losing be so important.

Everyone was now gathered around the TV. Edward pulled me to the couch where Alice and Jasper were already sitting as everyone else stood staring at the TV.

Abruptly the sport report finished and even though I knew nothing about sports I knew It wasn't finished yet. The words _'Emergency news bulletin' _flashed across the screen. Edward froze beside me as the news anchor began to speak.

"_Sorry to interrupt the sports bulletin but this is an emergency report. As you know the past weeks the murder rate has raised considerably in Seattle. Quickly making it one of the most dangerous cities in the United States. The culprits behind these killings are unknown and due to the fact the victims were in no way related physically or otherwise a serial murderer was ruled out. But now we have the world exclusive here at Channel Six. Here's reporter Gale Stevens live from Seattle prison."_

Everyone's undivided attention was on the news report playing out in front of us as they cut to an over groomed reporter.

"_We all have heard the fairytales, folklore and myths over the generations but what I'm about to reveal to you will shatter your belief systems entirely. Yes, the murders here in Seattle have been gruesome, but now we have an explanation and though it might sound unbelievable you heard it here first on Channel Six."_

My heart began to race. The reporter walked passed some armed guards and entered a prison cell. Her microphone, held ready for action.

I gasped. Victoria of all people was sat at the table at the other end of the room. She was handcuffed but surly that wouldn't hold her. All the Cullens simultaneously growled. The reporter began to continue.

"_In all my years as a journalist I've never experienced anything like this. This woman you see sitting before you is no ordinary woman. Not only is she claiming to be single-handedly responsible for the recent killings she's… well let her tell you for your self."_

She placed the microphone in front of Victoria. I never heard Victoria speak before. She paused before saying anything.

"_I'm a vampire," _she stated simply yet coldly with a child like voice that didn't suit her fierce appearance.

My jaw dropped. Did she just blow the secret of vampires on national television? The reporter pulled the microphone away from her and nodded beginning to speak again.

"_Ladies and gentlemen of America… no, the world! Vampires exist. This is no joke and is completely true."_

The camera zoomed in on Victoria. I wonder why she was staying calmly captive for them.

"_See her eyes," _the reporter began. _"They're a scarlet red. Her skin is pale and I can tell you- ice cold. For those of you who still don't believe her skin is also impenetrable."_

The reporter paused as she picked up a sharp knife. She showed it to the camera to prove it was real I assumed and then she handed it to a tall policeman to her left. He stepped towards Victoria and slammed the knife into her hand placed flat on the table. Normally if they did that to someone the sight would have been gruesome. But not with a vampire. The knife smashed into pieces against Victoria's unbreakable, rock hard skin. Each piece of stainless steel that now lay on the table proved the reality of vampires to the world.

"_Remember, you've seen this here first and exclusive. Tune in tomorrow when we will broadcast the first live interview ever with a vampire. I'm Gale Stevens and your watching Channel Six Lunch Time News. Back to studio."_

Oh crap. This isn't good…


	2. Phone Calls

**Authors note:**

**Whoa! Didn't expect this chapter to be this long, but anyway, I hope you like it. **_[Rach: How could people not like what you write? Don't be crazy woman!! I'm loving this leaving notes thing- but tell Áine in a review if it's annoying you and I'll stop lol!!]_

**It is mostly filler but the next chapter is when the story will pick up, I promise. Just bare with me :)**

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2**

Bella's POV

The news report cut back to the studio and the news anchor was literally stunned. It took him a few seconds before he continued with reading the news. He seemed almost nervous as he reported on something uninteresting.

The room now full of seemingly exposed vampires grew silent. Alice clicked mute on the TV remote.

"God… What are we going to do?" Carlisle sighed.

"It was just Channel Six, not many people might have seen it," Emmett suggested quickly.

"Hello! YouTube! It will be all over the world within seconds. It's not like this is just some drunken celebrity falling out of a pub. This is much, much bigger than that. Everyone will know about us!" Rosalie said almost spitting with disgust.

Edward growled and jumped from his seat.

"Why didn't the Volturi do anything?!" Edward yelled, consumed by his anger. Alice ran up to him and raised her hand onto his shoulder.

"Calm down Edward! It's not like they had me with them. They didn't see this coming," Alice said seriously.

Suddenly I felt a sense of calm force itself upon me. Carlisle stepped forward and nodded towards Jasper.

"Thank you Jasper. We should all just calm down. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for everything," Carlisle said in a tone that showed why he was the leader of this family.

"I say we run. Pack up and be gone by night fall," Emmett suggested.

"No, I think we should stay here and act like nothing has happened. Yes, the world may now know about vampires but they don't know about us. They think we all have red eyes, and we obliviously don't," stated Carlisle.

"Yes. No offence Bella, but humans aren't the smartest bunch so hopefully they will never make the connection with us," Jasper said trying to sound inoffensive. Edward calmed a little.

"Your right we will just have to be on our best… _human_ behaviour," Edward agreed.

Suddenly the house phone rang. Esme stepped over to the table, picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?… Oh hello Eleazar… Yes I know… Here I'll hand you to Carlisle," Esme said down the phone. Carlisle nodded as Esme handed him the phone. As he began his serious conversation with the Denalis, Edward quickly walked over and sat down beside me. He took my hands in his.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into all this," he whispered, almost sounding pained.

"It's alright, it's not your fault," I said half smiling as if trying to console him.

"I'm part of this family now anyway. Whatever effects you, effects me as well." I said sincerely. Edward squeezed my hand gently.

Abruptly, Jasper jumped from the couch and went to Alice's side. He began rubbing soothing circles into her back. Her eyes were glazed over, dead almost. She was having a deep vision. She began to stammer aloud while she continued to be bombarded by visions. Edwards froze beside me.

"I see… panic and screaming. The humans don't take it very well. I see protests and… ummm… flashing lights. Like cameras. I see… I see… blood, lots of blood and I see… death." she stammered, unnerved as she gradually came back to the present.

"Whoa… Morbid much sis?" Emmett said before Rosalie growled at him and then hit him on the back of his head.

Edward sighed as Carlisle said his goodbyes and hung up on the Denalis.

"Right, Carmen and Eleazar are flying to Volterra to find out what's going on and I said that I would join them. Edward and Alice I would like if you two came with us as well. Your powers would come in useful," Carlisle informed.

Alice nodded in agreement but Edward stood up sternly dropping my hands.

"No, I'm staying here with Bella," he said with too much force.

Carlisle agreed. Normally I would have just rolled my eyes at him but with everything that was going on, the last thing I wanted was Edward running off to those malicious and no doubt now enraged Volturi.

Jasper agreed to go instead, not wanting to be separated from Alice I assumed, and then both he and Alice excused themselves to book their flights over the internet.

Edward turned to everyone who was left in the room.

"I think we should stop going to school for awhile. You know keep a low profile," Edward suggested.

"No," Esme replied. "That would just cause some humans to become suspicious. We will act as normal. We'll tell everyone that Alice is visiting some relatives, Carlisle will be at a medical conference and well Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are supposed to be at university anyway."

Everyone agreed as all of a sudden I heard my phone begin to ring. I stood up and walked out to the hallway where my coat was hanging and pulled my phone out of my large coat pocket. Edward followed quietly behind me.

I groaned when I read the caller id. It was Charlie. What would he want now?

"_Bella! Where are you!" _he yelled down the line.

"Well hello to you too, Dad. I'm at Edward's house," I replied.

"_Oh, well the station called me to come in and work on a Sunday of all days! I came home and you weren't here!" _he said sounding almost panicked.

"I know, I'm sorry I thought I would be back before you were home from your fishing trip," I responded truthfully.

"_It's aright Bells, it just when the station rang me they said that there were people and families panicking, terrified even. They said that there was these things called vampires out there. That they really do exist and they're out there to kill us. It was on the news and everything."_

"I know… I heard," I said sarcastically but I think it was too subtle for Charlie to notice. Edward who was standing beside me smirked.

"_As much as I might hate to say this, I'm actually glad you're at Cullen's and not at home alone. It's not safe with those vampire things around," _Charlie said sincerely.

Edward was trying his best to hold back a laugh at the irony of Charlie's words. To be perfectly honest I was trying not to laugh myself.

"Okay Dad, I'll be as careful as I can," I replied.

"_Okay Bells. I saw that you took your truck, so I'll call you when I finish work to come home. I really don't want you to be in the house by yourself."_

I rolled my eyes but agreed. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Edward and I walked back into the living room to find everyone, including Alice and Jasper circled around the TV again. Everyone was giving it their undivided attention and soon so were Edward and I.

The same news anchor from earlier came on saying it was another emergency report.

"_Earlier this day we reported that vampires exist. And yes, that fact is true- but as a result of that fact there has been a world wide panic. The government has released this statement: We urge family's to stay indoors and to calm down. No more vampires have come out of hiding. Yes, we have lived safely side by side vampires without knowing about them for many years, so we ask everyone to continue to live as normal: commencing with school, work, services etc. We are taking action on this vampire situation and they have become a threat to the people of this country and the human race in general. Any found will be detained like the one we have captured already. We will safely put an end to this massacre of human life."_

"Ha! I'd like to see them try!" Emmett exclaimed. Carlisle scolded him, telling him to be quiet.

Everyone was stunned. I think everything that had happened today was beginning to sink into everyone. Until now I didn't realise how big of a deal this actually was. The whole world knew about vampires. Thankfully Edward and his family haven't been found out yet because I'd hate to imagine what would happen if people did find out.

Time began to pass slowly. The majority of us stayed in the living room while others hovered around getting ready for the departure to Volterra. We spent our time discussing today's events, trying to figure out a way to sort everything out and to figure out what the hell was going on. Countless news reports were shown on TV. Showing people's reactions and giving the little information they actually new. They even kept replaying that video of Victoria from earlier and apparently it had quickly become the most watched video on YouTube ever. The _news_ really had spread all over the world.

Though tensions were high in the Cullen household, thankfully we all believed we could get through this. After Carlisle, Alice and Jasper left for Volterra. Edward and I excused ourselves and went up to his bedroom. The sun was beginning to set on this so far eventful day. As we entered his room we both sat on his bed.

"So, you never said how you really feel about all this," I said meaning it as a question.

"I know, it's just a lot to take in I guess," he mumbled as he pulled me into an embrace and we lay on the bed like we had been earlier.

"I wonder what Victoria's up to that she would do something like this? I asked.

"I don't know," Edward sighed. "But whatever she's planning it has got to have to be something to do with us."

"You can't seriously be blaming yourself for this," I said with a slight tone of irritation to my voice.

"Well when you think about it, it is our fault that all this has happened. Victoria is probably doing all this to get back at us because of James. I think that's why she was killing and creating all the newborns in Seattle, to come after us. But I don't really know why she would stoop this low though," he explained.

I began to panic, an army newborns after us! It might as well be a death sentence.

"Bella, calm down," Edward said quickly. "The Volturi are sure to deal with it now, especially after what Victoria has done. I'm actually surprised the Volturi didn't intervene earlier. And anyway, even if the Volturi didn't come I'm sure we would have been able to handle a few newborns."

I frowned and sighed. I would have hated if they had to go and battle the newborns. It was all my fault that this whole thing started with Victoria and I would have died if I someone got hurt because of me. As much as I hate admitting it, maybe it's a good thing that the Volturi will probably sort everything out. Even though it might be dangerous having them close to us.

"Do you think Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and the Denalis will be okay going to Volterra?" I asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, I hope so. It is important that they find out what's going on and what the Volturi are going to do about this. It might be dangerous, but going to Volterra is what they have to do," he said, obviously pained that his family members were risking everything over this.

"At least we have Victoria's interview to look forward to tomorrow," I said with obvious sarcasm, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, you never know it might just give Anne Rice a run for her money," he joked, reflecting my sarcasm. Edwards expression changed and he sat up.

"Your phone's ringing," he said as he jumped from the bed and ran out the door at vampire speed. I couldn't hear my phone ring but Edward was a vampire after all. It was probably just Charlie ringing for me to come home.

He returned and groaned when he handed me my mobile. It was unexpectedly Jacob.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"_Hello Bella," _he replied simply.

"So your talking to me again now?" I asked with an annoyed tone but secretly happy to hear his voice.

"_Yes… Well no. I'm calling to tell you that we can't be seen together. Now that the world knows about leaches like your boyfriend, I can't risk the world finding out about my pack as well,"_ he explained.

I felt like yelling at him. We practically ignore each other and then he calls me just to tell me this. I decided to hang up before I'd say anything I'd regret but before I could, Edward surprisingly signalled for me to hand him the phone. I complied.

"Hello… Yes it is and I want you to remember that the treaty is still on. Even though the world now knows about vampires I don't want you or any of the other dogs blowing my family's secret. Got that?!" Edward threatened.

I couldn't hear what Jacob said back but whatever it was it didn't sound too friendly. Edward growled as he hung up, handing me back to phone.

"I don't know why you spend your time worrying about him," Edward said to me annoyed. An angry furrow developed between my eyebrows.

"Edward, he's my best friend. I can't just-" I retorted before Edward grunted interrupting me.

He looked away. I knew he was just being stubborn but I stopped pushing this conversation any further. Though I knew I would eventually have to come back to it I knew I had to stop it now. Enough things had happened today and I didn't have it to involve a fight between me and Edward. I decided to change the subject.

"Maybe having the world know about vampires won't exactly be a bad thing," I suggested innocently. I caught Edward by surprise.

"Wait. What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, I thought about this earlier but I didn't say anything," I paused but Edward just pressed me for more information.

"Now that the world knows about vampires I was wondering if I could stop lying to Charlie," I explained. Edward didn't say anything but his expression changed from being confused to a straight and emotionless one. He pressed his lips into a straight line. He was obviously contemplating what I just said.

"I know it's not my place to tell him anything it just-" I began but before I could finish Edward pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, I don't know. Telling him wouldn't just be giving away my secrets but my entire family's. Though I know how much it hurts you every time you have to lie to him," he told me truthfully.

He sighed and completely wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me up so we could lie together on the bed again. We lay in silence for a couple of minutes until Edward unexpectedly broke it.

"Maybe we could tell him but we will have to wait until after we find out what the Volturi are going to do to deal with this situation," he suggested.

I turned so I was looking him directly in the eyes. I placed a soft kiss of his cheek.

"Thank you," I whispered. He smiled gently.

"But I need you to remember Bella, it still could be dangerous having him know about my family. Though I know I can trust him with the secret. I know he doesn't like me very much but he'll probably keep it for you," he responded.

"Who knows, maybe he'll treat you differently when he and if he finds out. I mean when I was talking to him on the phone earlier he didn't seem to have taken the news of vampires that badly" I stated.

"True, but he might react differently when he finds out one is dating his daughter," he replied. I giggled in response.

"It's a good thing you're bullet-proof then," I laughed.

He chuckled along with me before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. He pulled away slightly as his expression became a little more serious.

"Maybe we could even tell your mother. But after her no one else. Only the people who need to know," he suggested.

I sat up quickly, pulling from our embrace.

"Oh my god! Renée! I never called her! I wonder what she thinks about all this? Somehow I don't think she took the existence of vampires as well as Charlie has," I exclaimed as I pulled my phone from my pocket.

Before I dialled her number I turned back to Edward who was slowly sitting up.

"I really am grateful that you're considering telling them Edward, I truly am. Maybe all this will make it easier for them when I become one of you. We won't have to hurt them by telling them that I'm dead. I might even be able to stay in contact with them and see them after I get over the newborn bloodlust," I said to Edward, my voice full of hope and genuine gratitude.

Edwards surprisingly frowned.

"About that," he said sounding almost guilty.

"About what?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"Oh, its nothing. Forget I said anything," he replied quickly as he went to lay back down on the bed.

I looked at my phone and dialled my mom's number. I brushed off what Edward just said to me reminding myself to ask him about that later.

The phone rang out ten times before Renée answered.

"Hi mom. It's Bella," I began.

"_Oh hello Bella I have been meaning to call you!" _she responded. _"Its just been really hectic here with this whole vampire thing. At least things have somewhat calmed down."_

"So you heard about it too. You seem to be taking the vampire news very well," I said hoping she would elaborate.

"_Well at first I didn't know what to think. I even had a panic attack but everyone seems safe. I know everyone's saying that they drink our blood but I've survived this long without being attacked by one so hopefully I'll be okay. Phil seems to think it's the best the best thing ever. Saying he always knew that we weren't alone. How's everyone reacting in Forks?"_

"Oh same as everywhere else I suppose. I've been at Edward's house all day so I haven't really seen anyone. Dad has had to work all day too," I replied.

"_On a Sunday! I thought there wasn't even enough crime in Forks to last him the weekdays!" _she said surprised.

"I know, but a lot has happened today with the world finding out about vampires and he is the chief of police after all."

"_At least you're not at home alone. Good thing you have Edward to stay with. Just be careful Bella. Those vampires sound dangerous."_

"Yes mom. I know," I said as our conversation then developed into unimportant small talk. After about ten minutes we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I shoved the phone back into my jean pocket and laid down back beside Edward. He wrapped his arms around me again but we stayed silent.

I lost count of the time that was passing as I laid in Edward's arms. There was a comfortable silence between us. I knew we were both coming to terms with what happened today.

I looked at my watch and it was now half 10. I began to get worried. Charlie never worked this late. I was about to pull out my phone to call him but Alice's clairvoyancy must be rubbing off on me as my phone began to ring.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the caller id read _Charlie_.


	3. School

**Chapter 3**

Bella's POV

I talked to Charlie on my phone for no more than one minute. He was just after leaving the station and was on his way home. I said I would head for home as soon I hung up the phone. Which I did.

I said goodbye to the remaining Cullens. I tried to reassure them that everything would be okay, but I was just a nervous as them. Both Emmett and Esme pulled me into a tight hug and Rosalie- well let's just say that she acknowledged me.

Edward got into the passenger side of my truck. Oddly enough it was the second time today he let me drive. The journey back to my house went quicker than I wished. Though a lot had happened today, I had enjoyed being alone with Edward and annoyingly there was school tomorrow, but on the other hand I couldn't wait for this overly dramatic day to finish.

I pulled up my driveway. Edward smiled widely.

"See you in your bedroom later," he whispered. Then he was gone too fast for my human eyes to comprehend.

I smiled in response though it was too late as he was already gone. I pushed open my truck door, locking it behind me. I routinely walked up the path and onto my porch and up the steps. I went to pull open the door but it was locked. How odd.

My Dad's squad car was here, the lights were on and I could even hear the faint buzz of the TV. A confused burrow developed in-between my eyebrows. There was never any need for Charlie to lock the doors. The only time they were locked was when both of us were out and sometimes if we remembered to do it before we went to bed. Luckily I had the house keys with me so I easily opened the door.

"Dad?" I yelled as I entered the house. He yelled back something inaudible from the sitting room. I headed in his direction dropping my keys on the kitchen counter in the process.

"Hey Dad. How come the door was locked?" I asked as I sat on the couch. Charlie's eyes were fixated on the TV. He was watching another report on vampires.

"Humm? Oh! You know with them vampires around we can't be too careful," he responded giving more attention to the TV than to me.

"Dad, I don't think a rusty lock will hold back many vampires," I replied lightly. It felt so strange to be talking to Charlie so casually about vampires. It really is a changed world. I wonder what the Volturi have planned to do about this. Normally they kill or change a human if they find out. But the can't go killing everyone on the entire planet, can they?

"Did you drive home alone?" Charlie asked pulling me from my train of thought.

"Yeah, I did, why?" I replied. Obviously lying but I couldn't tell him that Edward was with me and that now he's patiently waiting in my room for me. In fact if Charlie ever finds out about Edward being a vampire, the fact that he sneaks into my room every night will definitely stay a secret. Edward may be bullet-proof but I'm certainly not. Well not yet anyway.

"Bella, I don't want you to leave the house or go anywhere alone anymore. Even if it means spending more time with Cullen," he ordered. I frowned.

"Dad, he has a first name you know," I said, slightly irritated.

"Oh I know. But I'm serious Bella. The world was dangerous enough before we knew about vampires, but now, well… I just want you to be safe that's all," he said sincerely.

I sighed and acknowledged what he said. I told him that I was tired and that I needed to go to bed. He just nodded and went back to watching the news. I locked the front door for him before I headed upstairs.

I tried to get up the stairs as quickly as possible without running or falling. Excitement built up in my chest as I was about to see Edward, even though it had only been a few minutes since I saw him last.

As I entered my room I saw him sitting on my bed, waiting, with his arms stretched open for me. I smiled and so did he. I practically jumped on top of him. He chuckled. We lay on my small bed for a number of minutes. I pulled away from his arms and went to get ready for bed. I was actually feeling quite tired. Edward waited on my bed patiently for me. I went to the bathroom and put on a pair of old trackies and an old stripy top, nothing out of the ordinary with what I normally wear to bed, I just pulled them from one of my drawers.

As I returned from the bathroom Edward had my blankets ready for me and I snuggled myself in, under the blankets as Edward curled up beside me. He was always outside the blankets as he didn't want for me to get cold.

Even after all that happened today I felt happy in this very moment. I was more than content in Edward's arms as he hummed me my lullaby. For one moment, no matter how short that moment may be, I could pretend that everything was normal. That no one I loved was risking their lives going to Volterra or even that my Jacob problems didn't exist.

As my eyelids began to get heavy I drifted off to a peaceful nights sleep.

***************************************************

I woke up to the sound of Edward humming my lullaby. He was gently trying to wake me up.

"Come on love, it's an hour before class starts," he said, poking me. As if that would help me get up. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. Edward chuckled.

"If you get up now I'll tell you what Alice said when she called me while you were asleep," he bribed.

I sighed and took the pillow form my face pulling myself up to sit upright. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed, Alice's, Carlisle's and Jasper's safety was more important.

"Are they okay? Did they make it to Volterra yet?" I asked anxious for an answer. Edward who was now sitting at the edge of my bed nodded.

"Yes they're okay. Alice rang me when they landed in New York. They met the Denalis there before getting another flight together to Volterra. They should be there within a few of hours. She said she would call us as soon as the plane landed in Italy. She also said that she saw more than just my family visiting the Volturi. That hundreds of vampires will be there, but that's all she can see so far," he explained.

I breathed a sigh of relief, they were okay and so far unharmed. Edward smiled.

"Your father left for work early so I'm going to go get my Volvo and get changed so you can get ready alone. I won't be long. I promise," he said as he climbed out my window.

I flung my bedcovers to the side and pushed myself out of bed. I walked over to my wardrobe to find what I would wear to school.

I giggled. There was a blue bag with a note attached to it.

_Bella,_

_Just because I'm in Italy doesn't mean you can't dress properly._

_Love Alice xxx_

Typical Alice. She finds a way to torture me even when she's out of the country. I pulled the bag out and to my surprise I liked what I saw. There was a light pair of jeans, a plain white top with a single flower print with a matching khaki jacket. She had the tags already pulled off so I couldn't see how much money she blew on me.

To my better judgement but for Alice's sake I put on the clothes and I added a pair of my old boots. Alice did supply some silver sandals but they didn't really accommodate the Forks weather.

I freshened myself up in the bathroom before I headed down stairs and had some milk and toast. I was just about finished when I heard Edward honking his car's horn outside.

I jumped up quickly grabbing my heavy school bag and my unfinished biology project. I probably should have done it with Edward when he offered. I locked the door behind me as I left the house.

Edward was making his way up the steps of my porch and he insisted on carrying my things. His chivalrous nature shone through as he opened the passenger door for me and helped me into the car. He left both my project and bag in the back seats joining his own. He started up his engine and we began to pull away from my house.

"You look very beautiful today Bella," he complimented. I blushed.

"You can thank Alice for that," I giggled. He apologised on her behalf and I told him not to, that I would survive.

As we began to drive through the town I noticed some unpleasant changes. In a number of shop windows it said _'Vampires Not Welcome'. _The streets were covered in rubbish, there was even some picket signs laying about. It looked like there had been some sort of riot which would have been some feat for peaceful Forks.

I sighed and looked to Edward. He looked a little anxious.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned. He paused before answering.

"Yes, it's just we have a lot to get through today. If you know what I mean?" he said sounding almost nervous.

"You know, you don't have to go. I'll be fine by myself," I suggested.

"No!" he replied quickly but not harshly. "Esme's right. We have to act as normal so no one will get suspicious."

"When you where talking to her, did Alice say anything about what happens in school today?" I asked.

"She said that she couldn't really see much. It was like someone hadn't made their mind up yet. She did say though that vampires will be all everyone's talking about," he responded.

Great, today was going to be hell. I would be worried to bits about my friends in Volterra but I will also have to put up with everyone's rambling. I sighed.

"I guess that we will just have to grin and bear it," I suggested forcing a fake smile.

Edward nodded in agreement as we pulled into the student car park. He quickly but at a human pace walked over to my side of the car, opening the door for me. The stares we got were thankfully no more than usual though I still found them very awkward. We walked hand in hand across the car park and entered the school. Edward insisted on carrying my things for me again. As we made it to my locker Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've scanned everyone's thoughts and no one expects anything. They still think my family and I are human, thankfully," he whispered quietly so no one bar myself would hear.

"That's good. It's one less thing we have to worry about," I said as I shoved my things into my locker. Edward nodded as he took my hand again and we headed for our first class, which was Spanish.

The class was routinely normal though it did take everyone longer to settle down. Even our teacher had something to say about the vampire discovery. Most people seemed to have an irrational dislike towards vampires, though that Gary kid in the year below us was wearing a white t-shirt that simply said _'Bite me'_. So I couldn't make out if he was pro or anti. Some people's comments made me angry and upset but I didn't say anything because I knew if I did I would probably blow the Cullen's cover.

Though neither Edward or I were ever the loudest or most active class members we did stay quieter then normal. I don't think anyone noticed except for myself but I already knew that we were both trying to attract as little attention as possible. The day continued in much the same fashion with each class taking much the same process.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. I was starving. Edward chuckled as he heard my stomach rumble. We entered the canteen line, waiting for our turn. Edward still wasted his money on food everyday just to keep up the charade. Normally I would say _'Why bother?' _but today of all days he needs to act as human as possible.

I bought a salad and Edward bought the same. He always got the same as me for some reason not that it really mattered. He wasn't going to eat it anyway. We went and sat at our usual table. Edward kept checking his phone to see if Alice had tried to contact him. He was beginning to get anxious as the last time he heard from them was when they were still in New York. I myself was worried sick about them too.

Soon Angela, Ben and Mike all gathered at our table. The topic of conversation was fairly normal and routine. Everyone talked about what they did for the weekend. Mike was the first to mention the vampire discovery.

Abruptly Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"It's about time! It's Alice. I'll be back in a minute," he exclaimed as he kissed my cheek and walked out of the canteen. Only I knew the real reason why he had to leave to have his conversation with her.

"Speaking of Alice. Where is she today?" Mike asked.

"She's gone visiting some relatives in Alaska," I lied as I took a bite of lettuce. I was surprised he even believed me. I'm a dreadful actress.

"Oh! I thought she went running off when she heard about them bloodsucking vampires," he joked. I frowned. It was still so strange have everyone talk casually about them. Angela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of this. My father even boarded up my house. You'd swear we were all going to die any second. The only one we've seen is the one in Seattle prison. It's not like they're living among us," Angela said, slightly irritated.

I nearly chocked on my water.

"That would be cool though wouldn't it, if they did live among us," Ben pondered.

"Yeah, imagine if they went too school with us! I bet brace face in my geometry class is one. He's really creepy," Mike laughed.

"Hell no! If it's anyone it's Cullen! He has the palest skin I've ever seen!" Ben chuckled back.

I tried to change the subject of conversation but Angela stopped it before I could. She slammed her book on the table. Obviously angry.

"Guys please! Edward Cullen is not a vampire! He doesn't have red eyes for starters and vampires are wild, fierce creatures. Nothing like Edward," she said frustrated.

"She's right," Ben sighed as he and Mike calmed down.

"Yeah, you're right. We were only joking. I don't think Edward would rip off someone's skin off and wear it Silence of the Lambs style," Mike stated.

I choked on my water again. "Do what?!" I yelled.

"I read it on the internet," he explained.

"I heard Taylor say they kill the first born child and sacrifice them to their god," Ben said, surprisingly serious.

I burst out laughing- they really didn't know much, did they? Suddenly they all looked to me confused. I straightened my expression. I felt awkward. I hope they didn't think that I was a lunatic.

"Well… Ummm… We have Victoria's interview to figure everything out with," I said trying to move the conversation along.

They all looked at me again, this time though they looked even more confused.

"Victoria? Who's Victoria?" Angela asked innocently.

Oh crap… The news reports never said anything about what her name was. Stupid Bella…

"Oh! I heard that was the vampire's name on the radio this morning just as I was arriving to school. You might have missed it," I lied quickly. My voice was too nervous for them to believe me but surprisingly I think they did.

Abruptly I felt Edward's cold hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to Bella for a minute," Edward said politely as he pulled me from my seat and out to the quiet yard. I swear he couldn't have came at a better moment.

"Whoa, that was close!" he breathed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" I began quickly but Edward interrupted me.

"No Bella, don't be silly. None of it is your fault. In their minds they have no suspicions. Like they said: they were only joking," he reassured. I felt relieved.

"That's good. I'll know to be more careful in the future and stay out of the vampire conversations," I stated.

"Really, don't worry about it love, it was my fault I didn't get back to you sooner. I just forgot how much Alice likes to talk," he apologised.

"What did Alice have to say anyway?" I asked, wanting as much information as possible.

"She said that the flights were fine and that they arrived safely in Volterra. She was right about the hundreds of vampires. Lets just say my family weren't the only ones who thought of going to see the Volturi. Alice says even unknown nomads are there just to see what the Volturi are going to do," he explained.

"Are you worried about this?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he continued. "Alice said that she will call us as soon as something of interest happens or if she sees something. She tried to say something else but I hung up on her before she could. I knew I had to save you from your conversation."

I sighed and bit my bottom lip I really hoped everything would work out. Since Alice didn't ring back I guessed that whatever else she wanted to say to Edward wasn't important. Suddenly the end of lunch bell rang.

"Come on we better go to your locker before we're late for class," he said as we both re-entered the school.

We had biology next and I had to get my project out of my locker. Edward already had his in his bag. We went quickly to my locker before we went straight to class. We weren't the last ones in. The Marshall twins were after us. We sat beside each other, in the same desk we sat in for well over a year.

Mr. Banner then walked in pulling a portable TV behind him. Everyone got excited when they noticed the TV. That just showed how mundane our lives really were.

He said that we could watch Victoria's interview. I was glad now I wouldn't have to wait until after school to see what she said.

Everyone in the class was now very excited. The last and only time we got to watch TV- other then educational documentaries- in school was when Barack Obama was elected. Everyone could not wait to hear the vampire speak. You could tell that Edward and I weren't looking forward to it.

We did ten minutes of work before Mr. Banner put the TV on. Just in time for the news and interview.

It was the same news anchor as yesterday. The entire news program was a vampire special.

The whole class now was silent bar the few shuffles. Everyone was giving the TV more attention then they would any of their teachers. Edward was concentrating hard on the TV too.

The reporter who revealed Victoria to the world yesterday came on the screen again. She was in Seattle prison again and she was entering the same cell as yesterday. Victoria was even in the same seat still handcuffed.

Edward was trying everything he had to hold back a growl. He knew if he let it out it would reveal what he truly was in an instant.

I again wondered why Victoria was being so peaceful for them. Surely those metal handcuffs and prison cell are like play-doh to vampires. Why wouldn't she just escape if she could?

The reporter sat across from Victoria. It was a very calm interview. It was as if the reporter was being very careful around Victoria and no one, including myself took their eyes from the screen.

The humans in the room- excluding myself- looked like they didn't know what to make of her. Victoria was trying to sound innocent. Like she was the victim in all this.

The interview continued like this for a number of minutes asking easy and predicable questions, about diet and powers etc. Not unlike when I first found out Edward was a vampire.

"_How does one become a vampire?" _the reporter asked.

"_As I said earlier: we produce venom. We bite our victims and inject them with our venom. It changes one slowly and painfully. It feels like a constant burning. More painful than anything you weak humans could imagine," _she explained.

"_Then why would you create a large number of vampires here in Seattle if it was such a terrible ordeal?" _the reporter asked with genuine interest.

Edward looked to me wide eyed and my heart rate began to increase. Victoria paused before she answered.

"_I had a partner. His name was James. He was killed by another vampire. You could call it revenge I suppose. Mate for a mate," _she stated.

I could feel my breathing become heavy. Edward squeezed my hand trying to get me to calm down. Mike who was sitting behind me mouthed "Are you okay?"

I didn't answer him and returned my attention to the TV.

"_When you say mate for a mate. What do you mean by that?" _the reporter asked. I felt like running up there and plugging out the television and I'm sure Edward would have loved to have done the same.

"_James was the love of my life and he was killed by a foul vampire. And I will stop at nothing to ruin his life like he ruined mine!" _she yelled as she easily broke free from her handcuffs and smashed the table in a fit of rage. She then jumped from her seat and stuck her face right into the camera. Her expression was the epitome of rage.

"_Hear that Edward Cullen! You and your precious Bella are dead!" _she threatened as the signal went dead and the station sent out an emergency broadcast.

I felt like I couldn't breath. Edward froze completely beside me.

The room was engulfed with copious amounts of gasps. Everyone was utterly shocked.

The silence was deafening. It was eerie almost. Everyone was now literally staring at Edward, theirs eyes wide. Mr. Banner's jaw literally dropped.

I could feel the blush engulf my face. Edward turned to me, his expression like none I'd ever saw grace his familiar face before. It would have even been comical if we were in a different situation. But laughing was now the last thing on my mind.

His expression directly translated _'What the hell am I supposed to do now?!'_

Neither of us said anything. I genuinely had no idea what we should do or say. I just knew that we had to think of something fast. At least no one was running around screaming _'vampire!' _yet.

I couldn't take the stares any longer. I jumped from my seat and began throwing everything on the table into my bag. It didn't matter who the things belonged to. Edward and I would easily sort that out later. Edward quickly followed, copying my actions.

Edward took my hand and lead us out of the room. Everyone's stunned eyes directly on us. We couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

As soon as we closed the door behind us I heard the entire class burst into uncontrollable screams. Most of it was inaudible. But there was a lot of _'Oh my Gods' _and a number of _'I knew its'_. Worst of all there even seemed to be some blood curling cries of genuine fear.

We both began to quickly head for the exit. Suddenly the hallways erupted with people. And class wasn't even finished yet. There was stares, running, shouting and screaming.

Edward grabbed me and pulled me into his arms, cradling me in them.

"Well, it's not like I have to hide anything anymore," he said and with that he was running a vampire speed.

I closed my eyes. The speed still didn't fully agree with me. Though I might not have seen anything. I'm sure everyone else did.

He ran to his car. Throwing me into the passenger side. Slamming the door behind me. He ran round and jumped into his side of the car.

He quickly started the engine and we began to speed away. Faster than I thought was possible for Edward's shiny Volvo.


	4. Pebbles

**Chapter 4**

Bella's POV

"What are we going to do?!" I yelled, my voice edged with panic.

He didn't answer me. He continued to stare straight ahead angrily as he sped through the quiet town of Forks with his hands tightly clutched around the steering wheel. I'm surprised he hasn't broken it, especially with the mood he's in now. I'm stunned that he hasn't ground his car into a fine silver dust.

I've been in a car with Edward plenty of times before but he's never driven like this. Sure, he's always driven like a maniac but at least he tried not to get caught. But now he was pushing the speedometer as far as it could go. His speed did make me nervous but I trusted Edward and his vampire reflexes. Being worried about crashing -to be fair- was the last thing on my mind. What was going to happen to Edward and his family… _our_ family now?

He took one of his hands from the steering wheel and started pulling at his jeans pocket. Edward abruptly threw his phone into my lap.

"Dial Alice's number quick!" he ordered. I flipped open his phone obviously complying to what he asked without a second thought. I didn't really know how to use his modern phone but I saw the word contacts and I selected that.

Sure enough when I clicked on contacts Alice was on top of the list followed by me, then Carlisle. I quickly selected Alice's name and clicked the green button. Edward stretched his hand across for me to hand him the phone and I placed it in his palm. He quickly put it up to his ear as I watched. He groaned.

"Ugh! Try Carlisle," he said quickly as he handed back the phone. We were now on the outskirts of the town, heading in the direction of Edward's house.

I repeated the process and handed him back the phone after I dialled Carlisle's number. He groaned again.

"Try Jasper!" he said, practically yelling as we turned into the long drive that led to his house. I was beginning to panic. I tried Jasper's phone but still no answer.

"God! Edward, why aren't they answering?! I hope they're okay," I gasped. "Oh! You don't think the Volturi did any-"

"Shush Bella! It will be alright, they'll be alright. I am sure they're fine. They're probably in an audience with the Volturi or something," he said calming a little but his voice oozed with worry.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as the mansion came into view. The car quickly swerved to a halt. I could even hear the individual pieces of gravel hit the base of the car.

I gave Edward back his phone and we both jumped out of the car. Before I knew it I was on his back as he ran at vampire speed. I opened my eyes to find myself in Edward's sitting room surrounded by three very worried vampires.

They reflected our panicked yet shocked expressions. Edward placed me on my feet and put his arms around my waist. I was steady now, no fear of falling over, but it was like he was too afraid to let go of me. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault," he began. Esme took a step forward and put her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"No, Edward, none of this is your fault," she replied. "We don't blame you in any way."

"Yeah! It's that cow Victoria that will burn in hell when I'm through with her!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett please!" Esme scolded. "And Edward, really, not even Alice it seems saw this one coming."

"I can't get through to Alice, Carlisle or Jasper," Edward explained as worry flashed across the faces of the four vampires who stood before me. No doubt my own face expressed that same genuine worry and fear for our loved ones.

"We even tried the Denalis. Nothing from them either," Rosalie elaborated. A short silence grew between us before I broke it.

"What will we do now?" I asked surprised by how quiet my voice was.

"We should have ran yesterday, the moment Victoria spilled the beans on vampires. I think we should run, get out of here as fast as we can," Emmett suggested.

Edward didn't say anything but I could feel his icy breath on my neck.

"Maybe you're right. We should leave right now. I think its our only option," Rosalie agreed.

"But where will we go? What about the others?" Esme inquired.

"We can bring our mobiles and some cash. We will keep trying to contact them in Volterra even if it means going there ourselves. To be honest we don't really need to worry about where we go. If we hide ourselves from the humans we'll be fine. Stick to the forests," Emmett said, ready to leave as he spoke those words.

"We're obviously vampires, it's not like we need food, shelter or sleep," Rosalie added.

"True, and I suppose if it's our only option I guess it's what we'll have to do," Esme contemplated.

"But what about Bella?" Edward said softly. I noted that his voice sounded almost dead.

My body stiffened. That's probably why Edward grew silent when Emmett said that they should run. He realised what that would mean for me… for _us_.

It was obvious that I wouldn't be able to go with them. I would just hold them back. Moments like these I wished I was already changed instead of waiting until after graduation.

My heart and breathing rate increased. My vision began to cloud with tears swelling in my eyes as a blush crept onto my face. Edward's arms tightened around me and he pulled me closer to him and turned me to face him. His hand gently trailed up my arm.

"I can tell what you're thinking. That won't happen Bella... Not again..." he said as his hand came to rest on my shoulder.

Suddenly he growled and quickly pulled away from me. Was it something I said, did?

"Great!" he yelled with harsh sarcasm. "Looks like we'll have visitors!"

We all looked to him confused.

"Edward, what's going on?" Esme asked concerned.

"They'll be here in less than five minutes. It's the police. There's about five squad cars. It's a little hard for me to hear them as they're still a little too far away from me. They have an armoured truck. Like that would hold us! And for the love of all that's holy- a camera crew as well!" he exclaimed.

Everyone's expressions became serious.

"We have to leave now!" Emmett said sternly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll quickly go to the safe and get us some cash. Everyone only take what you can carry, what's really important," Esme said before she ran out of the room. Next Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen, leaving just Edward and I alone in the room. I stepped back over to Edward and clutched his hand in mine.

"Is there anything you need to get?" I asked somehow trying to lighten the intense atmosphere.

"No, I have everything I want right here," he said sincerely as the back of his hand gently caressed the side of my face. He sighed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella but… Your father…," he took a deep breath. "Is one of the police officers on their way here."

"Of course he is," I sighed. For once I wish he wasn't the chief of police.

"What is he thinking?" I asked quietly.

"He's still kind of in shock really. He doesn't _want_ to believe it. Well, he believes that I could be a vampire but it's the fact that you're with me he's not happy about," he explained.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I stepped away from Edward and placed my head in my hands, sitting on the couch.

"We will have to talk to him. Get him to hear our side of the story," I said as I bowed my head towards the floor. I wasn't looking at Edward but I could feel his ice cold figure sit closely next to me.

"If you don't want to leave I'll understand. This isn't like when we had to fight James. This is different. I don't know when you will be able to see Charlie again," he stated.

"No. I have to go. Not only for you, for both of us," I responded.

"Okay," Edward replied simply through a sigh. He had given up arguing.

All of a sudden the three others arrived back ready to leave. Everyone's expression was stern. You could tell that no one wanted to leave. This was their home that they built together as a family. But this is what had to be done. Humans might not be able to hurt them physically or even kill them but they could do a lot worse.

We headed for the door. Edward and I were the last to exit the house. The others quickly ran to the edge of the forest waiting for us.

Though it was overcast the weather was calm for Forks, dry even. The peace was a contrast to everything that has happened the last couple of days. However even with my human ears I could hear the sound of the police cars winding down the drive to the mansion.

I looked to the others who were waiting for us as Edward pulled me onto his back. I knew I would be holding them back.

As I wrapped my arms around him I buried my head in the nape of his neck and closed my eyes. I didn't realise we were running until he stopped. We were standing at the edge of the forest next to the others. He turned and stared in the direction of the drive. The first police cars were now visible in the distance.

Edward stepped away from his family, further from the forest. What was he doing?

"Go…," he whispered. "Go now without me."

"What?! No!" Esme cried. I was stunned, and by the looks of things, so were Emmett and Rosalie. What was he saying!?

"It's me they really want. Maybe I could try to explain that we're not a threat. Bella gave me the idea that we should tell our side of the story. We shouldn't have to run from our home just because of what we are," he explained. I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. My arms tightened around his neck.

"Edward don't be ridiculous! What are you going to do? Walk over to them a say _'we come in peace!' ? _We have to go now!" Emmett said. I had never really seen him like this before, very serious with a hint of anger.

"Emmett's right Edward. Don't do this. Come with us," Rosalie begged.

He shook his head. "No, I _have_ to do this. I'm sorry." He took another deep breath. "Please try to contact the others in Italy as soon as you can."

Before I could blink, Edward and I were in the middle of the yard awaiting the arrival of the police. My heart was racing and my tear ducts severely betrayed me, spilling over at this the worst possible moment.

Edward looked straight ahead as the police cars swarmed towards us. They were speeding, sirens blaring.

"Go…" Edward whispered, emotionless. Though his family still lingered by the edge of the forest with their super hearing they could easily hear him over the police's ruckus.

I assumed to their better judgment Rosalie and Esme turned and ran deeper into the forest. Pain was evident on their faces. Emmett stayed behind. He shook his head, his face stern.

"Please…" Edward whispered again emotionless. Emmett reluctantly nodded and headed in the direction the other two went, pain clear on his face as well.

It was almost like they were synchronised. The five squad cars semi circled around us. Followed by the armoured truck and the news van. Channel Six… Perfect…

It was like a scene out of any action movie. The police officers jumped out of their cars, then used them like shields, hiding behind the doors. They were armed and pointed their guns at us.

I reburied my head into the nape of Edward's neck. I didn't want to see Charlie, not like this. I closed my eyes though tears still escaped. I was scared and oddly enough it wasn't because of the fact that I was surrounded by guns. It was because of Edward. What was he going to do now? What will he say? What will _they_ do to him now?

"Put the girl down," I heard a harsh, male voice say. A few sobs escaped my lips as Edward slowly reached his hand up and detached my arms from around his neck. He pulled me off his back and in front of him. I turned and buried my face in his chest. I didn't want to let go of him.

"Bella, step away from Edward... Please..."

I was like my heart broke when I heard those word being spoken. It was Charlie. I hadn't had the courage to even look at him yet. I wouldn't move. I couldn't move. All my body seemed capable of doing was betraying me with tears. Edward cupped my jaw with his hand and pulled my face you to look at him.

"Bella," he whispered so only I could hear. We were giving each other complete eye contact.

"My original idea was to explain to them that I'm not a threat. But by the looks of things they're not going to listen. That much is obvious because of the fact some of them think I've kidnapped you. They are here to arrest me and it will be easier if I comply instead of fight them. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Do you understand?" he asked. I nodded as more tears began to flow freely.

"Edward don't do this," I sobbed.

"I know I said I wouldn't leave you and I'm truly sorry but I have to do this. For our whole family. It will be only for a few days. I promise. If they won't listen to me I will break out and get you straightaway, okay?" he continued as he used his thumbs to caress the fallen tears away from my cheeks.

"I love you," I breathed through a sob. He half smiled though his expression was filled with obvious pain.

"I love you too," he replied as he wrapped his other arm around my waist. His other hand still cupped my face as he pulled me towards his. Our lips crashed together. We kissed passionately yet frantically. Our kiss deepened. We never really kissed like _this_ before. It was unlike Edward to be so forward and forceful but this was a goodbye.

I didn't want him to leave even if it only is for a few days especially now after all what has happened. The kiss was wonderful and a savoured every second of it but as always Edward pulled away. A sight blush crept my cheeks when I realised that everyone was watching our very _personal_ moment, including my dad and the Channel Six camera crew. I'd never kissed Edward in front of Charlie before, well not like _that_ anyway. It annoyed me that some people looked disgusted. Edward stepped away from me and toward the police officers.

"Don't move!" one officer yelled, armed like the others. Edward slowly raised his hands making a gesture of his surrender. The officers flinched. They were scared of him, all except for Charlie.

I finally allowed myself to look at him. He was standing, unlike the ten or so others who were half hidden behind their cars. Charlie and his partner were the only ones I recognised. None of the rest were from Forks. I don't know why, but I expected him to look or have something different about him when he found out about Edward. He was obviously the same but he wouldn't give me eye contact. Almost as if it was on purpose.

"Put down the guns before someone gets hurt. You know they wont hurt _me_," Edward warned calmly. He took another step forward. He was now closer to them than he was me.

"Want to do the honours, Chief Swan? It's not every day someone gets to arrest their daughters boyfriend," said an officer who seemed to be leading them. Whoever he was I didn't like him.

Charlie looked to Edward. He took a step forward as he reached for his handcuffs. He stopped in his tracks. He stared at me, his eyes lingering on my tear soaked face. He sighed.

"No…" he stated simply while shaking his head.

The other officers looked at him incredulously. The leading officer grunted.

"Chief Swan that's an order," the man yelled but my dad still didn't move.

"Fine! When you want a job done right," he groaned and he, quickly followed by another two policemen, walked towards Edward. My heart was racing. They grabbed Edward and shoved him, pulling his arms back to handcuff him.

I wanted to scream something like _'leave him alone!' _but what was the use. I didn't have any control over this situation. My vision once again became clouded. I felt like I couldn't breath. Edward was pushed forward and his rights were stated to him. I broke down, fresh tears streamed down my face. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground.

I couldn't feel any physical pain. I was on my knees and I was numb. I just stared at the gravel covered ground as the gray pebbles darkened with the drops of my tears.


	5. Screaming

**Chapter 5**

Bella's POV

This cannot be happening…

I was stunned. I couldn't move as I was engulfed by a force of uncontrollable sobs.

Abruptly I felt warm arms pick me up. Oh how I longed for them to be ice cold. I rubbed my eyes trying to wipe away the tears blurring my vision, but the free flow of salty moisture didn't stop. I looked up to who was carrying me. It was Charlie.

"Put me down!" I screamed. I tried to push myself away but it was no use. He had a firm hold on me.

"Bella, it's over. Calm down," he said as we headed for his squad car.

"I don't care! Put me down now!" I repeated, restless.

"Bella, everything will be okay. Your safe now. _He's_ gone. _He_ won't hurt you," he said in a soft voice trying to calm me to no avail.

What they hell was he saying!? _'I'm safe now?' _Edward would never do anything to hurt me. Charlie must only see him as a vampire not the person he's known for almost two years.

I still tried to escape his arms but it didn't work. His partner opened the backseat door and he placed me in, closing the door behind him. I decided to make a run for it but as I reached for the handle and shoved it down the door was locked. I was trapped.

Charlie slid into the drivers seat and began to pull away from the now empty Cullen house. I wouldn't put on my seatbelt even though he asked me to. I put my back up against the door and bent my knees, wrapping my arms around them. I cried vigorously.

"I hate you!" I screamed, letting my teenage side slip through. I didn't know what came over me in the past few minutes. It wasn't like me to throw such a tantrum but I was overwhelmed, still registering what just happened.

I felt alone. Abandoned. All the Cullens were gone… not just Edward. Carlisle and the others are still in Volterra and the rest are God only knows where. Though I hope they're okay. I can't help feel hopeless and empty.

I sobbed the whole car journey. Only looking up once or twice to glance at Charlie as he drove. He had a worried expression on his face, yet stern at the same time.

As soon as the car stopped I turned and looked out the window. We were outside our house. As soon as Charlie stopped the car and opened the door for me, I jumped from my position and ran as fast as I could. I could see Charlie try to grab me but I didn't care. I made it to the front door without tripping and dug into my trouser pocket for my key.

I tried to open the door though I found it more difficult than usual. It felt like I was disorientated. My vision was still blurred as the tears continuously fell.

I finally got the door open and I slammed it behind me not even bothering to retrieve my key. Without looking back I ran up the stairs, heading for my bedroom. My luck ran out as I tripped not once but twice as I dashed up the stairs.

I shoved my bedroom door open and literally dived onto my bed burying my head into my pillow. I screamed at the top of my voice as if trying to expel all my built up emotions at once.

I kicked my boots off and they landed on the floor with a thud. I quickly pulled off my coat, throwing it half way across my room. Knocking over my bedside lamp in the process. I heard a smash but I didn't care. I could live in total darkness and it wouldn't make a difference to how I felt right now.

I continued to cry. Where my petite body got the endless tears from I'll never know. My pillow as practically soaked but I didn't care.

Suddenly I heard Charlie's heavy boots pound on the staircase. I didn't move. I wouldn't move. I couldn't see anything as I kept my head buried in my tear stained pillow.

"Bella, please calm down. We really need to talk about this," he said calmly.

"No!" I wailed as I jumped from my position and picked up the first thing I could see.

"Go away!" I screamed shrilly as I threw my alarm clock in the direction of my door.

I dove back down into my pillows. I heard a crash. I instantly regretted what I did. I hope I didn't hurt Charlie. I looked up but he was gone. I could hear him slowly descend the stairs, mumbling something.

I pushed myself quickly from my bed and ran towards my door, tripping over my boots in the process. I slammed my bedroom door and locked it with probably too much force.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I stalked back to my bed. I dragged myself onto my bed and I pulled the covers over me. I felt paralysed, almost like I had no energy. My face burned and was no doubt all blotchy from rubbing my eyes mixed with the salty tears.

I lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything and nothing. I wasn't exactly comfortable. I leaned over on my side and a lump in my trousers dug into me. I groaned and pulled at my pocket half-heartedly. I pulled out my phone.

"Ugh…" I sighed exasperated. There was 23 missed calls from Renée. I dropped the phone on the floor. I couldn't deal with that now. I couldn't deal with anything right now.

My bed seemed empty not having Edward lay beside me. I needed him now more than ever. But what if I never see him again? What if I never see any of the Cullens again?

All of this, all the pain I have caused. It's all because of me. None of this would have happened if James didn't come after me in the first place. I ruined Edward's live and it's all my fault.

My sorrow once again engulfed me as I wailed until my puffy, red eyelids grew heavy. I fell into an uneasy slumber. Almost as if my body was shutting down to protect itself.

***************************************************

_The warm ray of sunlight shone through the window reflecting off Edward's perfect, alabaster, bare chest. The sparkling glow of his skin complimented nicely with the white sheets of our bed, with the long, flowing, white curtains and the rooms white décor. The room was perfect and dazzling, just like Edward._

_My hand trailed up his bare chest and rested on his face. He chuckled and he leaned forward and kissed my nose. I giggled in response and pulled him closer. I kissed below his ear before whispering "I love you."_

_He was about to respond but the room went dark and there was an unsettling ice cold wind. I looked around and we were no longer in our perfect white room. It was a dark, damp, dreary forest._

_I was scared I wanted Edward to hold me. Protect me. I turned to ask him if he knew where we were but he was gone._

"_Edward!" I screamed. "Edward!"_

_He didn't return. I was all alone on this white bed in the middle of nowhere._

_All of a sudden I heard menacing laughter and men pointing guns at me appeared. There was flashing lights. Like those you would find on a police car._

"_Edward!" I cried again and yet still no reply._

_Suddenly the white bed started creaking and shaking violently._

_All I could do was scream._

I sat up as quickly as I could. A cold sweat trickled down my back. My head was spinning. I felt dehydrated. My mouth was dry and my neck was sore. My face was stiff, no doubt from the constant crying.

The room was dark. It took a few moments for my eyes to readjust. How long had I been out for?

As my sight became clearer I gasped.

"What are _you_ doing here?! And in my room!" I yelled as the figure sitting at the end of my bed came into focus.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to wake you up but your window was open and I am a werewolf, remember?" Jake said finishing with a cheeky smile. I groaned and lay pack pulling my damp pillow over my head. That stupid window!

"I would prefer if you left now Jacob," I said emotionless. He sighed.

"Look, Bella. I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm just worried about you," he confessed.

"You're worried about me!? You didn't sound too concerned about me yesterday when you were talking on the phone!" I yelled, letting some anger surface. I sat up and threw my pillow at Jake but he caught it and placed it on his lap.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that too, but… well," he paused taking in a deep breath.

"I panicked. The world just found out about vampires. You of all people must understand what a big deal that is Bella. My pack is in total flux at the moment. We don't quite know what to do," he explained.

An awkward silence grew between us. I stared out the window. It really had gotten dark. I must have slept half the day.

"What time is it? I asked breaking the silence,

"Just after eight... Bella, are you all right? I mean you look awful," he replied as he threw my pillow playfully back at me.

"Oh thanks!" I snorted sarcastically. Jake frowned. I took a deep breath.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess," I confessed truthfully.

"For once I don't blame you. I saw the video of you two on Channel Six," he responded.

"No! They didn't!? The kiss and everything?" I asked as I buried my head in my hands. I could feel the blush engulf my face.

"The kiss and everything," he smirked.

This is awful.

"Do you know anything about Edward? What's happened? Where is he?" I inquired almost frantically.

"No, I don't know much just that they have moved him to Seattle prison. You'd probably get more information on the news than from me," he replied.

"Okay. Where's Charlie? Is he okay?" I asked concerned.

"He's downstairs with my dad. They're having pizza. He figured that since you obviously weren't up to cooking it was the best option. He seems okay. Kind of in shock, I suppose. It's not everyday that you find out your daughter is dating a vampire," he responded. At the mention of the word pizza my stomach rumbled. Jake chuckled.

"Do you want me to order us a couple of pizzas. I just got off patrol and I haven't eaten anything in hours," he suggested.

"I don't know. I am hungry but-" I began before he interrupted me.

"Bella, you can't stay up here for the rest of your life sulking about your boyfriend who's in prison. You need to get something to eat," he said seriously.

"Okay then!" I sighed as I kick my blankets to my feet. "But first get out of my room!"

He smirked as he headed for my window. He quickly turned before he left.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Renée called about a million times while you were asleep. She really wants to talk to you. Charlie said that she said you're not answering your mobile. Actually Charlie sort of sent me up here. He thought I would get through to you. Guess he was right. Sorry again about breaking into your room or whatever but I just wanted to see were you okay. Also just to warn you, Charlie wants answers, but I think he's worried about you. But what would I know I'm not a _mind reader_," he frowned and with that he leaped out my window.

I grimaced. Why couldn't he have just used the door like a normal person. Then again, when did I ever use the word _normal_ in the same sentence as Jacob. Well not anymore anyway.

I dragged myself from my bed. My mouth was really dry and I needed a drink badly but I decided to make sure my window was locked first. A return visit from Jacob was the last thing I needed. Now don't get me wrong, he's my best friend and I'd do anything for him and I'm sure he'd do anything for me, probably more so, but with him things are just… _Complicated_.

This was the first time in a long time that I've had to close my window. But it's not like Edward would be coming tonight anyway. A sob escaped my lips as I thought this of him. Which was surprising in a way as I thought I could never cry again after the amount of tears I've shed today.

But I deserved it. Every last deep, cutting pain. I deserved very last ounce of it. I did this to the man I supposedly love. I'm no better than Victoria.

I stalked over to my wardrobe, dragging my feet behind me. I changed out of my damp clothes putting on a baggy white t-shirt with tracksuit bottoms and fresh underwear. I threw my dirty clothes in my washing basket as I went to unlock the door.

I stepped out into the hallway and even out here the air seemed fresher. As I reached the top of the stairs and placed my hand on the railing my nerves swirled in the pit of my stomach. I could hear the buzz from the TV and the odd murmur from my dad, Billy and Jacob.

What was Charlie going to do or say to me? How would he react especially to how I acted today. I panicked and ran to the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face. I did help rid the clammy feeling and it also woke me up a little but my nerves didn't lessen. I decided it was now or never. Jacob was right I couldn't spend the rest of my life in the bedroom. I would have to face Charlie sometime.

I took a deep breath as I descended the stairs slowly and cautiously. I caught the faint scent of takeout pizza. I went straight to the kitchen avoiding the sitting room. I headed to the sink and downed a glass of water.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie yelled from the sitting room.

I froze.

"Um, yeah!" I replied quickly but unfortunately my voice cracked.

I tried to keep my breaths even and quiet as I headed for the sitting room. They were circled, on the couch around a half eaten pizza and the three of them stared mindlessly at the TV. It was some football match. I was glad to see that everything seemed normal, like every other night and at least there wasn't one of those vampire reports on the TV. No doubt they would be full of pictures of Edward now. There was, however, a thick atmosphere in the air. I felt awkward just standing in the doorway. Maybe Charlie wouldn't say anything to me in front of Jake and Billy. Which in itself is kind of ironic as both Billy and Jacob probably know more about vampires than Charlie ever will.

All heads popped up when I entered the room. Still there was silence. I stared at my feet as I headed for the one lone armchair. I sat down a started fiddling with my sleeves. I looked up slightly afraid of what I'd see when I did. It was Jacob who caught my attention. He half smiled and pushed the pizza box in my direction.

"Go on eat up. We've got plenty, with two more on their way." Jake encouraged. I tried to at least smile back but it didn't work. I probably looked like a drunk lunatic or something.

Reluctantly, I reached for a slice with a bit to much pepperoni. I took a small bite and as I swallowed it felt like a lump in my throat. Well at least I was eating something. Edward would hate it if I turned anorexic while he was away.

I nearly choked on my next bite. Even the thought of his name makes me upset. If only I just knew if he was okay. What were they saying on the news about us? About him? About his entire family? Maybe I could get all this information when I would have to confront Charlie.

I looked to Charlie and as soon as I did he abruptly turned his head to the TV looking away from me avoiding all eye contact. Was he staring at me?

The time that passed was slow but uneventful. Bar the few expletives shouted at the TV screen and the sound of chewing the room was silent. The pizza delivery man had come and gone and Jacob ate a whole pizza by himself. His wolf side did give him his large appetite.

The game finished and Charlie said goodbye to Billy as I hugged Jake goodbye. Charlie walked them out as I stayed still and quite in my seat. As I heard him lock up the front door and head in my direction my heart began to race. This was it.

Charlie returned to the sitting room and sat back on the couch. I couldn't look at him. Should I tell him everything? Edit the truth? No, I should just answer the questions he asks and nothing more.

He changed the TV channel to Channel Six. Just in time for the news.

Great… Well at least I get to see what they are saying now. What now did world know? And most importantly what did they know about Edward and the rest of the Cullen's?

"So," Charlie began clearing he throat.

Oh why does something terrible always have to begin with the word _'So'_?


	6. Please No

**_Authors note:_**

**Hey! I want to apologise to all my readers as I am taking an awful long time with updating my stories. I know it's no excuse but Wimbledon has been on and I've spent most of my time watching that, also I've been having slight writers block. Though I know exactly what's happening in all my stories I seem to have lost confidence in myself in portraying all my ideas. **_[BN: Can you believe a writer this amazing is losing confidence in herself?? Please help me in convincing her that she is fantastic! The super powers of Raven-Rach unofficial beta extraordinaire aren't strong enough alone!!]_

**Anyway before I bore you to death I've started a new Twilight story called "Sorry Isn't Strong Enough" check it out if you want :)**

**___________________________________________________ **

**Chapter 6**

Bella's POV

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked while staring at the TV.

"Ummm yeah. I'm fine," I mumbled. I was nervous. I couldn't actually understand why I was. I was fidgeting with my sleeves. It wasn't like I had done anything wrong exactly unless you count my little tantrum from earlier.

"Dad, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier," I apologised.

"It's okay, I understand that you're upset. You just found out Edward is a vampire for Gods sake," he replied.

"Wait… You think I _just_ found out he was a vampire?" I said in response. It was still so surreal using the word vampire with Charlie and what was even more surreal was us talking like this, being so open. A burrow developed in-between Charlie's eyebrows accenting his crows feat. His expression became incredulous, he gasped.

"You knew… You always knew?"

"Yes…," I murmured bowing my head as if I was ashamed. Though really, I was far from it.

An awkward silence developed between us filled by the echo of the television.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't. There's these rules. It would have been too dangerous for me to tell you," I explained, a hint of panic in my voice.

"Rules? What do you mean by rules?" he asked quickly.

Suddenly I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. It sounded like smashing glass. I could have sworn I could hear someone curse.

"Stay here," Charlie ordered sternly as he practically leaped from the couch. He walked speedily into the kitchen. Even though he told me to stay put I quickly followed him. I hovered in the door frame as he pulled his gun free from its holster.

"Dad what are you doing?!"

"Shush Bella! Go back into the sitting room."

I groaned and moulded my stance into one that translated that I wasn't moving anywhere.

He began to ascend the stairs, approaching each step cautiously. I walked forward slowly and waited at the bottom step, looking up and absorbing Charlie's every action.

First he quickly glanced at the bathroom before he turned and moved forward to my bedroom. He was surprised to see whatever he saw in my room as his calm expression disappeared.

"You! What are you doing here?! You know you're not welcome!" Charlie spat angrily as he went into my room.

"Sorry Chief Swan. I don't mean any harm and I'll have the window replaced," a familiar male voice replied.

I darted up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping and raced into my room.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" he said quickly. He took a step towards me but he stopped in his tracks. Charlie was glaring at him, cautioning him to back off. He still hand his gun in his hand though he wasn't pointing it.

"What are you doing here, and why may I ask did you smash my window?!" I questioned.

"Sorry, but I have something very important to tell you and I couldn't risk being seen. I used your window because Edward said that's how he gets into your room all the time," he replied.

Ugh… Great… He just said that in front of Charlie and he had to do it when he had a gun in his hand… Perfect…

There goes the idea of keeping that particular secret from Charlie -in search of a better term- _'out the window'._

Emmett didn't realise what he had just said until it was too late. He just did something incredibly idiotic but I couldn't stay mad at him. The compulsive side of his personality is one of the reasons why I like him so much. It is sort of endearing in a way.

I looked at Charlie and he was furious enough for the both of us.

"I didn't mean to break your widow but it was locked. I tried to force it open but I was distracted and forgot my strength" He continued. If there was one thing he was right about he did seem distracted. He wasn't himself at all. He was upset. I've seen him angry, I've seen him excited and I've seen him bored but I've never seen him like this.

"I think it would be best if you just left," Charlie demanded as if trying to control his anger.

"I can't. I've something very important to tell Bella," he explained the pain now leaking into his voice.

"Oh my God! This doesn't have anything to do with Edward does it? He's okay isn't he?!" I asked beginning to panic.

"No… No… It's not Edward," Emmett responded glumly. "I think you might want to sit down or something first. Sometimes I forget that your human."

"Wait where's Rosalie and Esme?" I inquired concerned.

"They're still waiting outside, across the way in the forest," he replied glancing involuntarily out the broken window.

"_Still_ waiting? How long have you been out there?" I asked surprised.

"Only a few hours. We thought Edward would like if we kept an eye on you, plus we had to wait for the Blacks to leave before we could talk to you," he answered.

"What have the Blacks got to do with anything?" Charlie questioned. His query wasn't entirely unexpected but I wasn't about to give him all the gory details about werewolves.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that Esme and Rosalie shouldn't be left waiting outside alone. You could have at least used the front door but we have to support each other through this so you're all more than welcome to come in and stay here," I said quickly, changing the subject.

"Oh no they're not!" Charlie snarled.

"Dad, please!" I practically yelled in response, letting some anger surface.

"We thought it might be best if only one of us came to see you as we didn't want to risk any chance of being caught, plus I don't think Rose or Esme feel up to doing much right now," he explained.

"Look, I'll go downstairs and unlock the front door. Go to the others and tell them to come. Use your speed. It's dark. I'm sure no one will see you. We can use the kitchen. It will be better than stuffing everyone into my room," I suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Your room reeks of wolf anyway."

"Emmett…," I scolded.

"I know: none of my business," he sighed and he leaped out my window in one bound. I turned quickly and started to run downstairs. Charlie groaned.

"Bella, don't you even dare think about letting them into this house!" Charlie demanded.

"It's my house too dad!" I retorted. I hated fighting with Charlie but they had something important to tell me and I didn't want to exile them to the forest. They were as much of my family to me as Charlie is. I would have to at least try to explain that to Charlie.

I pounded down the stairs as Charlie stalked after me. I ran to the kitchen door frantically looking for the for the key normally left on top the kitchen counter. I found it and quickly forced the door open. Charlie leaned his back up against the kitchen wall and folded his arms. His expression was unyielding.

Suddenly I was engulfed into a crushing hug. It was Esme and it was as if she was holding on to me for dear life. She was distraught. No doubt tears would have been flowing freely if it were possible. She dry sobbed as she held me.

"Oh Bella," she cried as Rosalie and Emmett entered the kitchen hand in hand. Even Rosalie looked awful- well, for Rosalie.

"What's… going on? What's happened?," I questioned. I looked to Emmett. Rosalie was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Emmett, what is it you had to tell me?" I asked practically demanding. It was as if I was afraid of the answer but I had to know.

"It's… It's… Alice. She's dead."


	7. Soothsayer

**Chapter 7**

Carlisle's POV

Ugh… I hate flying. The recycled air, the cramped feeling. It's awful but it must be done. It's our most efficient way to get to Volterra as soon as possible.

"Snap!" Alice squealed. She was sat at the window seat whereas I had the aisle seat and Jasper was in-between us.

"Come on Alice! We have been playing this game for four hours straight and you've won every single time. Can't we play something else," Jasper moaned. All she could respond with was a loud giggle as she pulled all her newly won cards into a pile. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

I couldn't help but laugh at their behaviour. Though with everything that was happening I was glad they were playing cards to keep their minds off things. Jasper might have been complaining but I could tell he was holding back a smile. He was just playing along. Normally most members of our family have taken a slight dislike to playing things like cards with Alice as she can see what cards etc. are going to come along. But Jasper likes to make her happy and entertains her. It just shows how much he truly loves her.

Alice happily re-dealt the cards as I tried to return to my book. I should have brought a second one as I got this one finished on our first flight to New York. Reading it over a second time wasn't very interesting. Carmen and Eleazar where sitting in another section of the plane. In such sort notice we couldn't get seats together. It would have been nice to have been able to catch up with my old friends but I guess I have to wait until this visit with the Volturi is over.

Our flight was soon over and our plane landed in Florence airport. We only had carry on luggage as we had no intentions of staying for a long period of time here in Italy. I really did not like having my family separated- especially at a time like this.

The five of us gathered at the car rental desk as I rented us something inconspicuous. As we walked out of the airport TV screens were showing a report about Victoria. It was in Italian but I could understand it perfectly. Italian was one of my better languages. They were talking about Victoria and her planned interview. So it was nothing I didn't already know. I still had a very bad feeling about what was she going to divulge to the humans about us vampires though.

Thankfully the sun was setting so that was one less thing we had to worry about. As we reached our rental car Eleazar and I sat in the front and the others in the back. I was driving.

"Alice, do you see anything else? Anything new?" I asked her nonchalantly as I pulled away from the airport.

"Nothing really," she replied. "I still see a large number of vampires heading towards Volterra but other than that not much."

I thanked her and continued on our way. There was a short silence but it wasn't in any way awkward.

"I've a bad feeling," Alice stated.

"A _bad_ feeling? In what way?," Jasper asked.

"I can't explain it. It's more like a sort of instinct. It's like a vision but it's very unclear. As if someone hasn't made up their mind yet but there is more than one person who has to make a decision. It's all messed up and it's like it's in a constant flux," she explained.

"Do you know what that could mean?" Carmen asked looking to Alice with a hint of concern.

"No… I'm sorry. None of it makes much sense. It's like I have a headache. I've been seeing these images of Edward so maybe something happens to him. I just… I don't know," she replied.

"Alice don't be straining yourself. You're already doing so much for us," Jasper reassured. I stopped as the traffic light went red and turned to face Alice. Jasper had his hand lovingly on Alice's shoulder.

"He's right Alice. I'm sorry, sometimes I seem to take your powers for granted," I apologised.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle," she said as the lights turned green and I continued to drive towards our destination. "I like helping I just wish I could see what the Volturi are going to do."

"Yes, I think we would all like to know that," Jasper agreed.

"No matter what the outcome of the actions by the Volturi, there is one thing for certain: that this day is a historic day for any vampire," Eleazar began.

Everyone in the car agreed as did I. Yes, one could class this day as historic. No matter what any of us do things have completely changed forever.

At first I was in a type of shock I suppose. I didn't really know what to think. I couldn't believe someone would just expose us like that, even if it was a sadistic creature like Victoria. It has its pros and cons I suppose. Maybe my family won't have to hide anymore but then again what's that saying: be careful what you wish for. It could be handy for work as things like using my speed in public could help save lives. But who knows how this situation will turn out, not even Alice can see. We will just have to wait for the Volturi's verdict- but there is one thing for sure, this could all go terribly wrong.

We made it to the dark, winding streets of Volterra with the moon as the only source of natural light. We parked the car almost hiding it in a quite alleyway. As I stepped out of the car the beautiful scent of an Italian town hit me but it was infused with the thick sent of vampire and they didn't all belong to the Volturi. Alice walked up to me.

"Carlisle, I was right. There are more than just us visiting the Volturi. Everyone's gathering near the main chambers below the city," she explained.

We began marching through the cobbled streets of Volterra. It has been a long time since I last stepped foot here and it seems slightly unnerving. I am worried about how this visit might pan out but that's one of the reasons why I didn't want my whole family to come. The only reason I allowed Alice and Jasper to get involved was because I knew her powers may be needed.

As we reached the entrance to the Volturi lair as it were there were two other vampires walking towards us. One was tall and wispy and the other was short and stocky. Complete opposites but the two male vampires who were undoubtedly together. They were mumbling in French to each other as they leaped down into the underground passageways and sewers of Volterra.

The five of us followed one by one as I led the way. It has been a long time since I've been in the presence of the Volturi and my many memories of my time spent here began flooding back.

The scent of vampire and stale human blood became stronger as we reached a large, dark and damp opening amidst these underground passage ways. I almost gasped at the sight. I had never seen anything like it. In all my years there has never been a gathering of this magnitude of us vampires.

There were hundreds of vampires, too many to count. Eleazar was right: this day would go down in the history books. There were so many different scents and sounds. An array of different shapes and sizes. It was practically overwhelming with the scent of hostility in the air.

A cacophony of noise was erupting from the chatter of the unfamiliar vampires as we placed ourselves among the crowd. A number of vampires stared at us as we entered. They could tell we were different. It wasn't only from the way we were dressed or how we talked. Our golden eyes were the real dead giveaways. I could hear a couple of people whisper about us but it was only trivial gossip.

The five of us waited together as I absorbed my surroundings. The crowd were formed in an almost semi circle type form. No doubt circled around where the Volturi planned to make their predicable, melodramatic entrance. We began to wait just like everyone else.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot to call Edward. He's going crazy wanting to know if we're okay," Alice said. She pulled her sleek phone out and dialled his number.

They talked for a couple of minutes about nothing important like our flights before Alice told him everything she knew. Which relatively wasn't a lot and I could tell she was getting very frustrated with herself.

"Ugh! He hung up on me!" she exclaimed somewhat shocked. That was unlike Edward to be so rude.

"He said there was something going on with Bella and some idiotic humans -whatever that means- and he just hung up! I didn't even get the chance to tell him about the images I've been having of him," Alice moaned.

"Ring him back," Jasper suggested quickly. She shook her head and groaned.

"I can't!" she stated simply yet annoyed.

"Why?" Jasper asked as a confused borrow developed in-between his eyebrows.

"You'll see why," she explained as she looked forward past Jasper.

We were all confused yet used to Alice's antics. We followed her gaze through the mismatched crowd.

Suddenly Aro appeared in the distance joined by Caius and Marcus .

"Silence!" Aro yelled as the various members of the unpopular guard filed out behind them. Abruptly everyone stopped talking and their undivided attention was upon Aro.

"I'm sure you're all here because of the fact we have been unexpectedly exposed to the humans. As of yet we have not taken any direct actions but I can assure you that this will not be taken lightly. This has effected us all and even though we try to stop things like this from happening there was no way we could have seen this coming," Aro began before he gazed upon the crowd as if looking for someone.

Abruptly Alice who was stood in front of me dropped her phone into the wet, dirty ground. Jasper quickly knelt down, picking up the phone and wiping it dry with the bass of his green t-shirt. He began rubbing soothing circles into her back after he put Alice's phone into his pocket. I'd seen him do this for her a number of times when she was having profound visions so I assumed that that was the very reason he was doing it now.

Both Caius and Marcus began to speak their opinions on our exposure so everyone's attention was still on the Volturi. No one other than Jasper and I noticed Alice's behaviour.

All of a sudden Alice began to move again but she was trembling. She turned her body towards Jasper. She was in shock. Whatever she saw I instantly knew it wasn't good.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper whispered.

She raised her trembling hand to his face, placing it on his cheek. She whimpered before putting her other arm quickly around Jasper's neck pulling him down into an embrace at her level.

"What's going on? What did you see?" he asked a little louder but his voice now filled with panic. Alice pulled back from their embrace but her hands remained on Jasper's face.

"Jasper, no matter what happens _don't_ come after me. I love you with all my heart and always will," she sobbed as she pulled Jasper in for a frantic kiss. Jasper and Alice were never the couple for public displays of affection but one would never question that their love was one of the strongest in the world. Alice's behaviour could only mean that something truly terrible was about to happen.

As she retracted from Jasper he seemed a little stunned with a hint of pain reflecting Alice's expression. Suddenly I surprisingly found myself being enveloped by Alice's arms.

"Carlisle, thank you for everything," she paused. "And Carlisle… I'm sorry I never said this but I love you too, you're the father I never had and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Oh Alice… Will you please tell us what you saw?" I sighed as we broke our embrace. Carmen and Eleazar hand noticed that there was something happening and they were just as curious to figure out what was going on. Abruptly I felt a force of calm upon me. Jasper was probably trying his best to help this situation. As she stepped towards Jasper he took her hands in his.

"Alice please… Tell _me_… Please… What did you see?" he begged.

"I can't…" she sobbed. "Because I love you."

No doubt if it were possible tears would have been flowing freely and from Jasper's expression I think he probably would have been crying too. Though I was concentrating on the scene that was playing before me I tried to absorb the Volturi's speech. Jasper and Alice held each other as once again Aro began to speak.

"As you are all aware it is our duty to protect our kind from exposure. We have rules that must be obeyed but now as our most basic rule has been broken our laws no longer hold the same value. However, we warn you to keep your anonymity for the sake of our kind as well as your own. We will no longer punish those who innocently reveal themselves to humans. This isn't the first time humans have found about us, because of course the legends of us have to have had some form of basis. Humans are weak, forgetful, they may forget us once again. However never has anything like this happened on such a wide scale," he paused and a devilish smile stretched across his face. He stepped towards the crowd.

"Now for the moment you have all been waiting for. With the rules we have enforced for centuries there have been punishments given and as I said this event will not be taken lightly. Though our rules may not mean what they once did we still have to punish those who created this situation in the first place. The vampire know as Victoria will be killed!" he stated as the crowed erupted into roars of celebration excluding my family and I. The crowd quietened and Aro began to speak again.

"In fact I have just sent members of my guard to take care of the job. However there is still some unfinished business," he paused once more as his eyes filtered through the crowd and a number of people whispered to one another.

Aro stepped even closer to the crowd though this time Caius and Marcus followed, joined with the various members of the guard. The people in the crowd began to step aside, creating a path of sorts for Aro and the others to pass through. Unnervingly some vampires standing around us began to stare. The Volturi were headed in our direction.

A circle began to form around us as other vampires began to back away from us. Is this what Alice saw? My confused expression became stern as they neared us.

Jasper still had his arms around Alice but his stance became protective and he stood her slightly behind him as Aro and the other reached us.

"Ah hello my old friends. Carlisle, Eleazar it has been a long time."

"Too long," Eleazar replied firmly with heavy sarcasm.

Aro stretched his hand out for me to shake it. I reluctantly accepted the gesture even though I knew he would gather all my thoughts. He awkwardly held my hand longer than he should have, no doubt absorbing every last detail he could.

"It's good to see representatives of both the Denali coven and the Olympic coven here. However today my business is with the Cullens," Aro continued. I was on guard. I didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Our exposure occurred in the city of Seattle near where you hold residence did it not?" Aro asked though he obviously knew the answer.

"Yes…" I answered cautiously. "Aro, I can assure you that none of this has anything to do with me or my family."

"On the contrary, old friend, your coven being so close to her could have stopped this from happening. You do have some advantages above the rest of us," he said as he glanced at Alice who was still wrapped tightly in Jasper's arms. Jasper growled, practically spitting venom into Aro's face. I could feel the eyes of the crowd boring into me.

"Also you have a history with the vampire known as Victoria and rumour has it that she was building an army of newborns just to attack your coven. So I believe your coven gave her an incentive to do this, a motive if you will. So much so that one could argue that this is partly your fault. You could even be classed as accomplices," Aro continued.

"This is ridiculous! My family have done nothing and you know it!" I retorted.

"He's right Aro. It's not right to falsely accuse the innocent," Eleazar added seriously. Aro laughed.

"Ha! Who here thinks the Cullens are _innocent_?!" he yelled to the crowd. But everyone remained silent. His demonic laugh sounded once more.

"Who here believes that the Cullens are not above the law and deserve to be punished just like everyone else?!" he asked, yelling once more. The crowd exploded with vicious roars of agreement. It was barbaric.

"The crowd has spoken Carlisle, and you know the punishment for breaking our laws," he stated smugly.

"Aro this is murder!" I exclaimed letting my anger surface.

"No. It is justice," he responded. "We have to set an example that we are still the most powerful coven there is."

He glanced at Jasper and I before he stared at Alice. He was heartless.

"Kill the girl!" he ordered, coldly.

"No!" I cried. This is all my fault. I should have never asked Alice for her help. Jasper looked to Alice wide eyed. He was heartbroken. Simultaneously we all realised what Alice had seen.

Suddenly I found myself being pulled back. I was being held down by members of the guard and even by unfamiliar members of the crowd. Carmen and Eleazar were being held down too but Felix and another couple of large vampires had a hold of Jasper. They had separated Jasper and Alice. Alice was being held by Chelsea. The crowd was chanting. It was vulgar. Jasper was doing anything he could do to break free, as was I. They were too strong for me. Jasper was snarling, and biting. Every action, every movement was filled with pain. It was as if he was screaming. He would viciously attack the moment he would be freed. His eyes were pitch black.

"If you touch a hair on her head you are all dead!" Jasper growled.

Suddenly out of nowhere someone knocked Chelsea to the ground. Alice was free for a split second before two vampires from the crowd took a hold of her once more. They were pulling her towards the entrance of the Volturi's main chamber.

The vampire who attacked Chelsea attacked once again trying to free Alice but this time he was joined by a female. I recognised them quickly. It was Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's old friends.

"Aro, please don't do this! If you hurt her I will kill you myself!" I threatened as I tried to kick myself free.

"Ha! Carlisle Cullen is finally talking like a true vampire!" Aro laughed.

All of a sudden I felt someone try to pull me free. It was Siobhan from the Irish coven. I saw Liam and Maggie try to free Carmen and Eleazar. Jasper was being helped by Vladimir and Stefan from the Romanian coven. Though everyone tried we were overpowered by the guard and the many members of the crowd who had sided with the Volturi. Jane swooped down and began using her despicable power on the vampires who tried to assist us. They were writhing in pain. I instantly felt guilty.

"Alice!" I screamed as I caught my last glimpse of her before she was pushed into the Volturi's deeper chambers.

I felt helpless. Completely helpless. I didn't know what to do.

I few quick seconds had passed and I was still fighting to be free but it was too late. I heard a pained, blood curling scream filled with terror erupt from the Volturi's chambers. It was Alice…

I was overwhelmed with anger and pain. I couldn't see Jasper anymore but I could hear his cries of rage. In fact I couldn't see anything anymore or hear, move or even smell. I knew this disturbing feeling. Alec was using his power to cut off all my senses.

It was dark. All I could do was think, nothing else. For all I knew Alec wasn't using his power on me at all maybe I was dead _too_. I didn't know how much time was passing and if it was Alec I had no idea as to what was happening to me. Where were Jasper and the others. Were they okay? And what about _Alice_?…

I blinked. Wait I blinked!? My vision came rushing back. The numbness began to dissolve. I flexed my fingers and felt grass and soil beneath them. The fresh smell of the grass then hit me. Where was I?

I pushed myself off the ground. I was wet and covered it dirt. My hair was everywhere. I saw Carmen and Eleazar come to in front of me. Jasper was to my side, knelt staring off into the distance. His eyes were wide and he wasn't moving but he was obviously out of Alec's trance.

I was about to ask him if he was okay and I went to place my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he sprung up onto his feet. He swerved around taking in his surroundings. We were in a field just outside Volterra. They had thrown us out. He growled and began to run towards Volterra.

"Jasper stop!" I called and began to run after him. I jumped in front of him.

"Carlisle get out of my way," he demanded. His face looked dead.

"What are you doing?!"

"I've got to go back there. We have to do something. I can't let them let them away with this. Maybe Alice is still… _I_ can't… _I _just have too…" he begged as he went to run again but I grabbed his arms and I wouldn't let him move.

"Don't! They will kill you too. Remember what Alice said. She told you not to go after her," I responded. He was taken aback slightly. He would always follow Alice's wishes but would he keep to them now after what happened? In fact I didn't know whether I could stop myself from going after her either.

"I have to…" he repeated grimly. He tried to run again but I pulled him back by his collar.

"Jasper please!" I scolded. "For me, for Esme… For Alice…"

He gave me eye contact. He looked so angry yet devastated. He was trying to decide what to do. He pushed me away.

"If I can't go to Volterra then I'm not staying here!" he screamed his voice full of pure rage.

He leaped away from me in the opposite direction of Volterra. He glanced angrily at Carmen and Eleazar who were lost for words. Then he began to run as fast as he could. I couldn't stop him no matter how much I wanted to.

He was gone.

All at once I was hit by a wave of emotions. I can't believe any of this just happened. I was frozen to my spot.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I somehow managed to pull it out of my pocket.

Ugh… 35 missed calls. I scrolled though my contacts. I put my phone up to my ear.

"_Carlisle is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?" _she asked panicked. My emotions came rushing out.

"Esme… I need you."


	8. Paparazzi

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates and I really apologise but I've been so busy lately. My life has been crazy but I know that's no excuse.**

**The main reason though as to why I'm writing this particular authors note is a result of a number of PMs and reviews I have received. Before I begin I just want to say that I have already replied personally to all the PMs and reviews that are in question.**

**Anyway, a number of people complained to me saying things such as they will no longer read my story because of the fact that I have killed off Alice.**

**First off, I apologise if I offended/upset anyone by killing Alice off. It was never my attention to harm anyone with this story.**

**Secondly, yes I completely understand that everyone on this site has their right to their own opinions as that's what the reviewing system is for HOWEVER I am not Stephanie Meyer. I am just a 17 year old girl from the west of Ireland and this is just a silly story I made up.**

**Though I appreciate your comments and as a reader you have the right to believe whatever you wish, I personally think you need to rethink your life priorities if you get so offended and distraught because I killed off a ****fictional ****character. Don't get me wrong- I wish the Cullens were real as much as the next fan girl but this is just a story! **_**It is not real.**_

**I'll repeat myself: THIS IS JUST A FICTIONAL STORY!**

**Also to warn any of the readers of this story what I am about to say is a slight **_**spoiler**_**. Alice will not be the only character I will kill off. Though I will not say which characters or whether it may be a Cullen or anyone else there are definitely going to be more people killed.**

**The reason for this is because the main message of this fan fic is how the world is ruled by the media and how it can destroy peoples' lives. So the deaths of these characters are actually a part of the story and I'm not just being cold hearted.**

**Also I want to say that it's your own prerogative if you don't read my story. In fact, I'd rather you not than receive hateful messages. Also I'm just going to be blunt and say it GROW UP!**

**Once again I want to apologise if I offended/upset anyone especially after my little rant lol.**

**Anyway your probably sick of me blabbing so here's the new chapter.**

**P.S. I wonder what the reaction would have been like if I killed off Edward lol. XxxxxX **

_(Unofficial Beta note: Raven-Rach: Personally I cannot believe some of the messages Áine has received because of the last chapter… It's fiction, people._

_Fan*FICTION* exists so that a writer can manipulate popular characters they enjoy to read about into a fresh story, develop the characters to cope with new situations and create new and different scenarios for them._

_I have seen stories on this site where writers have killed off main-characters (such as Edward!) in horrible and gruesome ways simply to kill them off. Áine has written this particular plot-line because it is important to the story. Seriously people, __**!**__**relax**__**!**_

_Enjoy Áine's work for what it is: well-written, well-worded, vividly described and wonderfully interesting. I know FF is a place to indulge in fiction and escapism, but please get a grip on reality. Áine is not a murderer, simply a writer. lol._

_And if anyone finds a problem with what I am saying here- don't hesitate to contact me personally. You'll find me in this talented author's Favourite Authors list. I hope the dedicated readers who understand this piece for what it is send Áine some nice reviews. After the last chapter, I feel she needs them._

_Enjoy guys! Raven out xx)_

**__________________________________________________**

**Chapter 8**

Bella's POV

My heart stopped. Alice… Is dead?…

How could this be happening?

I couldn't breath. I pushed myself away from a still sobbing Esme. I staggered across the room and limply fell into my familiar seat beside the kitchen table. I was in shock.

"How?… Wha… What happened? I don't… I can't…" I stammered out incredulously.

"The bloody Volturi felt like making a point!" Emmett snarled as his fist came smashing down onto the counter in a fit of rage. He was holding back his strength but it wasn't enough. The countertop cracked straight through the middle. Charlie groaned and glared at Emmett.

"Sorry I'll, umm… Pay for that too," he apologised, quite embarrassed.

"But why?" I asked Esme. My voice was dead, emotionless. Empty.

"The Volturi believe that we had something to do with Victoria revealing us. They wanted to make an example of us. Show that they still had power over the vampire world," she explained, the pain evident in her voice.

"So they killed Alice?" I responded grimly with a hint of anger. Esme nodded her head. She didn't say any words but her sobs explained everything I needed to know.

"What about Jasper?" I inquired glumly.

"Carlisle says he doesn't know where he could be. After everything happened Carlisle rang me. He said that Jasper ran away after Alice was killed. As you can imagine Jasper was distraught, worse than that even. None of us have any idea where he is," Esme explained brokenly.

"And Carlisle?" I inquired, emotionless, just absorbing the information I've been given.

"He's still in Italy with Carmen and Eleazar. They tried to find Jasper but they couldn't… and since they obviously can't use public transport with everyone knowing what we are now, they're going to have swim back. They're going to meet us in New York Thursday night after they look for Jasper some more," Esme continued.

"Okay…" I murmured. I stared at the dated lino as I tried to accept everything. Esme looked at me with deep concern etched on her beautiful face.

"Bella honey? Are you alright?" she asked softly. I lifted up my head, time seemed to be passing agonisingly slow. I looked to Esme who mixed with her pain looked unsure of herself. She didn't know whether to stay where she stood or to come over to me. Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped in each others arms. Rosalie had her head buried into his chest and Emmett ran his fingers through her blonde hair. I glanced at Charlie. I was surprised. He didn't look angry anymore he looked concerned even.

"Yes…," I mumbled, nodding my head slowly. Charlie frowned.

"Bella you are _not_ alright. You're as white as a Vam… Ghost," Charlie said quickly.

"No… I'm fine. I'm fine…" I said as if trying to convince everyone else as well as myself. But I knew I wasn't alright. I couldn't feel anything. I was numb. I wasn't angry. I wasn't upset. The things I _should_ be when you loose someone you love. I was dead. An empty vessel. A shell known as Bella and what I wanted, more than ever was to have Edward hold me. Though I know he can never come, not now.

I could see everyone's lips moving, I could even tell that they were saying my name but I couldn't hear anything. What I could hear was a buzz, a ringing, a headache. My vision filled with specks of white. They began to multiply. I felt like I was about to pass out.

Abruptly the word _"Forks" _filtered through my grim headache. It was said by a familiar but unwelcome voice.

I practically leaped from my chair and dashed into the cramped sitting room. My faint spell began to pass as a rush of air entered my lungs. I threw myself onto the couch. Fumbling, I grabbed the TV remote and turned up the television, catching the beginning of a segment on the nightly Channel Six news.

A male reporter with cropped, dyed black hair came on the screen. He was standing in front of Forks High of all places. The reporter himself looked no more than thirty-five and held his microphone with the Channel Six emblem a little higher than maybe it should have been. I began absorbing what he was saying as the others began to file in from the kitchen.

"_Today has been a historic day for mankind. We have learned so much of the creatures known as vampires that share the world with us. We have even witnessed the first ever interview with a vampire. Yes, today has been an historic, positive step forward but the same positive outlook cannot be said for the humble, small towns people of Forks, Washington," _the reporter began as Esme came to sit beside me on the couch. Rosalie was sat on the armchair while Emmett sat up on its armrest. Charlie hovered in the doorway. Everyone's attention was on the TV.

"_I am standing in front of Forks High School and today this was the location of the latest discovery to the vampire world. As many of you who have heard from the interview with the vampire Victoria that was broadcast on this very channel know, there is a vampire named Edward Cullen. It has surprisingly been discovered that he attends this school as a student," _the reporter continued. Hearing Edward's name being said on the news felt like being shot in the chest with bullets. One for each syllable.

"_We have talked to a number of the school's faculty and pupils and this is just part of what they had to say," _he said as it cut to interviews that were obviously taken earlier in the day due to the fact the sky was still bright in some of the images. Mr. Banner, my biology teacher was the first to appear on the screen.

"_I didn't know what to think at first when Victoria said his name. He was sitting right in front of me among his class mates as he has the past few years. I thought it was just a coincidence both the names Edward and Cullen are common enough but his reaction and the fact she mentioned Bella Swan too… Well what else could it be?," _Mr. Banner said before it cut to a freshman I recognised but whose name I didn't know.

"_It was unbelievable! He ran faster than the eye could see. Just like Victoria had said!" _he exclaimed, his voice mixed with excitement and astonishment. The vampires in the room tensed, watching the news report unfold. I groaned. Of all people Lauren Mallory appeared the screen.

"_I always knew there was something, like, different about him and his family. They were so weird and never hung out with anyone. They kept to themselves," _she spoke with a hint of smugness and resentment. It just made me dislike her even more. The report cut back to the reporter who still stood outside my school.

"_Yes, Edward Cullen may be a student here but he is also a part of a group of seven vampires living here in Forks, posing as a family. We have since learned that Carlisle Cullen- the acting _'father' _of the group- is a doctor at the local hospital. There is also his so called _'wife' _Esme and as well as Edward four other vampires act as their _'children'. _We have found out that their names are Alice and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. As of yet not much is known about this so called "_family" _but researchers are working around the clock and an interview- still to be scheduled- will be broadcast with the vampire named Edward. As many of you know Edward Cullen is now being held at Seattle prison. He is under heavy, 24 hour surveillance in solitary confinement. He was arrested outside his home at approximately half past two this afternoon. It took many armed police officers to capture and detain him. Luckily for Channel Six we had a camera crew on site."_

It cut from the reporter. I was dreading what I was about to see. Deep down I didn't want to look but I couldn't tear my eyes from the screen.

The video began. The image quality wasn't perfect but one could still see everything that was happening. I didn't like how the reporter was over-exaggerating everything and not once was it mentioned that Edward came peacefully and of his own free will. Instead they made it sound like the latest action blockbuster where the Cullens played the villains.

I could feel the blush creep my cheeks as the video played especially when our kiss was being shown. Watching it broke my heart. For a number of reasons: First it was a clear invasion of my privacy, and mine and Edward's personal intimacy as he said his goodbyes. Second, it made me miss and want Edward even more. The camera didn't do him justice. If anything all it did was prove how inadequate I am compared to him. It was even harder watching him again being handcuffed and forced into the armoured truck.

The video of Edward's arrest finally stopped. My blush faded and I exhaled. I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath. It cut back to the reporter.

"_It has been discovered that the girl in the video with the vampire is Isabella Swan, an 18 year old senior here at Forks High. She is the only daughter of Forks' police chief Charlie Swan. We have been informed that she has been unharmed by the vampire but while we interviewed the residents of Forks many claimed that the vampire and the teenage girl were in fact romantically linked for almost two years. Though one could argue what the video shown explains this, their true relationship status has not yet been confirmed-"_

"This is ridiculous!" I yelled angrily at the TV screen. No one in the cramped sitting room really acknowledged my outburst as they were all to focused on the TV.

"_The police and special ops forces are now on the search for the remaining members of the Cullen family. Their location is unknown and their raided home gave no clues as to their exact whereabouts. However receipts to three plane tickets to Italy were found in their home and searches are now also being held by the Italian government. Our own government has released a statement and they wish for everyone to remain calm and continue with their daily lives. However, if you do spot a member of the Cullen family do not panic and contact the police immediately. Yes, they are extremely dangerous but everything possible is being done to insure their capture. Any new details about the Cullen family and the newly detained Edward Cullen will be broadcast first and exclusive here on the Channel Six news. Back to studio," _the reporter finished.

It cut to the news anchor and he began to talk about the interview with Victoria. It was nothing I hadn't already heard before. Esme gripped my hands in hers.

"What will we do?…" she asked grimly. "This is just awful. If losing three of my children in one day wasn't bad enough."

"Don't worry, like I said: you can all stay here as long as you like," I replied. Esme was about to respond but Charlie interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that would be such a good idea," Charlie stated in a calmer tone than earlier as he drifted further into the sitting room. The anger seemed to have completely disappeared to be replaced with a hint of sympathy or even concern. I was taken aback slightly. However I was the only one who seemed to pick this up in his voice as the others took slight offence to what he said.

"What I mean is," Charlie reiterated. "I don't think you should stay here because they'll obviously come looking for you here."

"He's right. The sooner we leave, the better," Emmett agreed. I squeezed Esme's hands. I didn't want them to leave- not yet, not now. Esme picked up on my anxiety quickly. Esme looked to me and sighed. She pushed some hair from my face behind my ear. Her eyes were a golden pool of agony, no doubt reflecting my own pain.

"Bella honey I'm sorry but they're right. We can't stay here, I'm sorry. We could start on our journey to New York," Esme said softly.

"But… But… No…," I whispered.

"I know this is hard on all of us, especially after what happened to Al… But you have to remember Bella, we're not human. Being on the run won't be so bad... For _us_," Rosalie surprisingly reassured.

"Look we won't leave till morning. Well stick to the surrounding forest if we have to. No human would possibly ever outsmart us. Plus, I'm sure Edward would appreciate it we kept an eye on you," Emmett suggested.

"Speaking of Edward," Esme began as the tone of her voice became reserved and glum. "Someone's going to have to tell him about Alice and everything else."

"Oh… I guess it would have to be me. I mean I could go visit him or something. It wouldn't be safe for any of you to make an appearance. Wait… Can Edward even have visitors? We don't even know how they're treating him," I replied.

"I could ring some of my friends who work as guards at the prison. Maybe pull a few favours," Charlie suggested. After everything that's happened I'm practically more in shock over Charlie's recent behaviour than anything else. He excused himself to the kitchen to make the phone call. However as soon as he left Emmett was on his feet. He stepped forward cautiously and sniffed.

"Do you smell that?" he asked suspiciously to the other vampires in the room. Rosalie joined him.

"Human…" she stated. A confused borrow developed in-between Esme's eyebrows and she let go of my hands.

"Is that?… The sound of cameras?" she questioned seriously.

"_Cameras?_" I inquired confused as Charlie's phone conversation leaked into the sitting room. It seemed pretty mundane, well that was until something caught Charlie by surprise.

"What the hell?!… John, hold on a second," Charlie said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He quickly came to the sitting room door covering the house phone with his hand as if in a lame attempt to stop the man at the other end of the line from hearing anything.

"Bella, come quick there's people outside!" he exclaimed perhaps a little to loudly.

"What!" I yelled annoyed as I pushed myself from the couch and passed everyone. I dashed into the kitchen and looked out the window.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" I practically screamed, exasperated. Everyone had followed me into the room.

"Paparazzi…" Rosalie said stunned.

"And news crews!" Charlie stated, his anger resurfacing.

"This is just getting ridiculous! They're from all over the word! CNN, BBC, RTE and TF1!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, calm down," Charlie scolded. I glared at him. I was finally showing some emotion, even if it was anger.

"How can I calm down?! First Edward, then Alice and Jasper and now _this_! I've ruined everything and it's all my fault…" I said as the tears I prayed for still didn't come. My emotions felt like they were all bottled up and compressed, searching for anyway to escape but I couldn't free the killing pain.

Abruptly two cold arms wrapped around me and they weren't Esme's. Shockingly they were Rosalie's.

"Never ever blame yourself. None of this craziness has ever been your fault. You've done so much for us Bella, even welcomed us into your home and I apologise for not treating you the way I should," she said as she smiled reassuringly and pulled me closer to her.

"You're the only sister I've got left and I'm sorry for everything I've ever said or done to you. We're in this together," she whispered in my ear so only I could hear. I wanted tears to come but yet again they didn't. My eyes stung but nothing came. It was like I was being punished, not being allowed to release my emotions until I combusted or something.

"Thank you Rose," I responded genuinely as I took a deep breath and calmed down a little. As Rosalie went to a step towards Emmett he and Esme exchanged looks. They both realised what a huge moment that was for me and Rosalie. Though she whispered to me they heard every word due to their vampire ability's. Charlie was oblivious. He didn't know much about our relationship. In fact he had hardly spent time with any of the Cullens that were now in my kitchen. Edward and Alice were the only two who used to spend any time here and he knew Carlisle through his work at the hospital.

Charlie went back to his phone conversation as I pulled the curtains over the kitchen windows. He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Okay, that was John Reynolds I was talking to. He used to work at the station here in Forks and now he's a guard at the prison. Anyway he said he should have no problem getting you in except I'll have to go with you. With me being a police chief we could lie and say I'm needed for part of the investigation or something along those lines. Sway things to our favour," Charlie explained.

"Dad I don't expect you to come all the way to Seattle with me, especially if you've got to work tomorrow," I replied.

"Actually I would much prefer if you didn't go on your own and well… I don't have to work tomorrow anyway," he said being obviously cautious with the way he phrased his words.

"Why?" I asked surprised. I thought Charlie- the ever practical man- was saving his holidays even though he had nothing planned.

"That's not important right now," he said frowning, brushing off the conversation as he always does when he doesn't want to talk about something. I wasn't in any mood to press on any further so I let it drop.

"What is important is that we leave before anyone catches us," Emmett said changing the subject.

"He's right and Bella, don't worry this won't be the last you see of us. We will be in the forest keeping an eye on you… On _both_ of you," Esme said as she stepped towards me to hug me goodbye.

"Tell Edward that we love him and that we hope he's okay. Also tell him that we understand why he's doing this but we need him with us too. After what happened at Volterra, even though what Edward's doing might be for the best, I just want my baby boy to come home," she vented as we held each other tightly. If it were possible her face would have been streaming with tears. I hugged both Rosalie and Emmett and we too said our goodbyes.

"Maybe we could go hunt for a while, get our minds off things" Emmett suggested nonchalantly. All of a sudden Charlie looked furious.

"Look. I might have been wiling to help you but I'd rather you didn't kill anymore humans or I'll turn you all in myself," Charlie said with the familiar enraged tone returning.

"No, wait dad! You don't understand. The Cullens aren't like other vampires," I said quickly, trying to get him to understand.

"Yes Charlie, we don't kill humans. We only drink the blood of animals," Rosalie explained.

"Oh… I didn't know _your kind _could do that. I'm sorry," Charlie responded taken aback slightly. I didn't like the fact he said: your kind. I would be a vampire as soon as I graduated. I wonder how he'd respond to that. Maybe now's not the best time to find out.

"It's okay Charlie, we're not offended. You didn't know, so really it's fine," Esme smiled.

The remaining Cullen's said their final goodbyes and then they were gone.

They left faster than my human eyes could comprehend. I suppose it was the only way they could leave, with all the paparazzi outside they couldn't risk being seen.

As soon as they were gone I felt my lifelessness return. I needed Edward like an addict needs their vice. I'm hopeless.

The atmosphere in the room became awkward. It was just me and Charlie alone again and I slumped into my kitchen chair. The dreaded silence between us returned. Charlie sighed.

"Look… I'm going to board up your broken window so you can use your room tonight. While I do that I want you to ring your mother. She's worried sick about you," he said as he handed me the house phone.

I couldn't muster up a noise so I just nodded my head. He turned and went up the stairs, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I suddenly became nervous. The nerves churned in my stomach so strongly it was almost like it overruled the agonising pain I felt. Though it could just have been the result of that dodgy pizza I ate earlier.

I dialled the familiar number. My hand was trembling. What would I say? What would my mom say? I had no clue how she would react but if its anything like Charlie then it should be okay.

I'm actually really stunned about Charlie's behaviour. His attitude seemed to completely change when the Cullen's came here. But I knew my time talking about this with him wasn't finished just yet.

The phone rang out a small number of times before it was quickly answered.

"_Oh my God, Bella! Is that you?!" _my mother yelled down the line frantic.

"Yes mom… It's me…"


	9. Sorry

**Chapter 9**

Bella's POV

"Yes mom… It's me…" I said without any hint of sarcasm.

"_Bella, are you alright?! I saw you on the news! The _news_!" _she exclaimed still frantic but beginning to lose her breath.

"Mom, I'm fine, well- physically anyway. Calm down," I replied. She took a deep breath.

"_Why didn't you call me back?" _she asked her tone becoming more serious.

"I'm sorry but everything's just been plain crazy here. Overwhelming," I explained. Renée paused.

"_I'm coming to Forks. I'll get a flight tomorrow to Port Angeles and-" _she began before I interrupted her.

"No Mom, don't. Stay there with Phil in Jacksonville. Don't waste your money on me," I begged.

"_Look Bella, you might say you're fine but I'm your mother and I can hear it in your voice. You sound awful. I'm coming and that's final," _she said sternly. It was unlike Renée to be actually sounding like a mother for once.

"I really don't think it would be a good idea if you came here. I mean everything here changes by the second. I don't know what's going on. It could be dangerous for you," I responded truthfully.

"_Is this because of Edward?" _she asked. I didn't reply. There was silence between us for a few moments.

"_Is it really true?… about Edward I mean," _she inquired. No hint of anger or panic in her voice. Just worried curiosity.

"Yes…" I replied with a slight edge to my voice. "Yes, it is."

"_Oh Bella… I'm sorry," _she said as if she was sympathising at a funeral. Once again I didn't respond.

"_It must be hard on you finding this out and that's one of the reasons I want to go to Forks: to be there for you. I know how much you _used _to love him," _she pondered.

"Hold on a second mom," I said as an offended anger raged trough me and my voice. "I've always known about Edward and I _still _love him!"

"_Wait you knew? You always knew?" _she questioned incredulous.

"Yes, and it doesn't matter. If he had ten eyes and webbed feet I'd still love him. I don't love him because he's a vampire. I love him because he's kind, gracious, intelligent and to be quite honest because for some crazy reason he loves me back," I responded perhaps a little too harshly. Why did everyone seem to think I'd just found out about him.

"_I know, but how could you risk your life for a vampire? I've seen the TV and papers. They're… monsters."_

"Edward's different, Mom. He doesn't drink human blood, only animals. No one in his family kill humans either," I explained trying everything I had to convince her. Renée's tone once again became stern.

"_But you're saying it's too dangerous for me to go to Forks, then you tell me you're okay with the fact your boyfriend's a vampire. I thought you were more responsible than this Bella. When Edward left and you took him back without a second thought I let that slide and I knew how much- even after all those months- you still cared for him but it I was scared he would just hurt you again and-"_

"Mom, please, I don't want to talk about _this_ and anyway you met him… Edward is not a monster," I retorted.

"I'm sorry but I'm disappointed in you Bella," she replied.

My jaw literally dropped. My emotions were in total flux, absolutely chaotic. I hated fighting with Renée and that's probably why our fights are so rare. I loved my mom but I wish she was more open-minded about this. Like Charlie even, but he seemed to have lost the plot all together.

I was overflowing with loss, pain and guilt but anger seemed to take over and I acted on impulse.

"Well if that's how you feel you're not welcome to come to Forks. Not now, not ever!" I screamed as I forcefully hung up on Renée and threw it on the table.

Suddenly the anger passed. I slumped in my chair, whimpering with my head in my hands. I cannot believe I just talked to her like that, then again I can't believe she just talked to me like that. I felt like I was falling apart, chipping away piece by piece. I prayed for the tears to come once more but I wasn't granted the solace I needed.

I let out a few deep breaths and fixed myself as I stood up. I grabbed a hair bobble out of my pocket and pulled my matted knotty hair into a bun. I wiped away the cold sweat from my face. I needed a shower bad. I felt like I was just bet up in a boxing match. It took me a second to steady my feet. I headed into the sitting room and quickly turned off the TV. It was repeating Victoria's interview and that was the last thing I wanted to see.

I piled up the pizza boxes in my arms and brought them into the kitchen, shoving them into the bin. What I was doing might have seemed trivial but the cleaning was helping me get my mind off things. I re-entered the sitting room to bring all the dirty glasses and plates to the kitchen sink. I dropped the cold and no doubt rock hard leftover pizza into the bin and stacked the plates and things into the sink as it filled with warm water full of Fairy Liquid's familiar suds.

I picked up the cloth and began scrubbing the plates in a rhythmic motion. Though it did relax me a little, even doing something with my hands couldn't distract me from what was really going on. I frowned and leaned over to the window. I lifted the curtain slightly. All the paparazzi were still out there.

I suddenly became nervous thinking about the next time I would have to leave the house as the paparazzi didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. But that got me thinking. The next time I would leave the house would be when I went to visit Edward. A smile broke my grimace as I pulled away from the window and went back to washing the dishes. I would actually get to see Edward.

I instantly felt guilty for smiling and my smirk quickly dissolved. I didn't deserve this new found hope.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

I jumped, dropping the plate that I had repeatedly been washing the past five minutes into the sink. He gave me a fright, breaking me from my reverie. I looked to him and he was stood by the kitchen table, holding his hammer in his hand.

"Bella, you should let me do that. You've had a long day. I'd understand if you just went back to bed," he said as he took the cloth out of my hands. I just nodded and robotically left the sink and found myself a the bottom of the stairs. I turned to see Charlie already starting at the dishes.

"Dad… Thank you… For everything," I said shyly. Like me, he just nodded but for a different reason. Charlie hated all this sentimental stuff. I forced a lame half smile and continued my journey up to my room.

I drifted up the stairs and into my room. It was a bit of a clutter, some clothes, my boots, my bed side lamp and my smashed alarm clock were tossed all over my floor. I didn't feel tired but it was the right decision to come up here and spend sometime by myself.

I picked up all the clothes off of the floor and placed them in the washing basket. I threw my boots under my bed and fixed my lamp on my night stand. Thankfully Charlie had got rid of all the broken glass. Last but not least I threw away the unsalvageable alarm clock. As I put the pieces in the bin a wave of guilt washed over me. I should have never thrown this at Charlie, especially now that he's going to bring me to Seattle tomorrow. I wish Edward was here to tell me what he was thinking. Charlie has been acting so strange. First he hates the Cullens, thinks they're the worst vampires ever and then he's helping me to see Edward. It makes no sense. Maybe I should ask him about it. Then again, I don't think I have the courage to.

I decided to leave my shower for the morning so that I would have a fresh start and look somewhat presentable for Edward. Though I was looking forward to seeing Edward, I wasn't looking forward to telling him about Alice. A dry sob escaped my lips. Just the thought of her made my heart break.

I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. I just left on the baggy white t-shirt I had on after I threw my tracksuit bottoms in the washing basket. I didn't feel like changing and it wasn't like Edward was coming tonight anyway. I was sat on my bed when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I pulled my blanket over my bare legs.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to tell you we'll be leaving at around nine tomorrow. Is that okay?" Charlie asked as he lingered in the doorway.

"Yeah that's fine, thanks," I replied simply yet awkwardly as Charlie nodded in response. Then it was like he was fighting with himself as to whether he would say something or not. It quickly passed. As he turned and began to close the door behind him he quickly turned back.

"Bella about Alice… I'm so sorry. I know how close you two were… If you need to ummm… Talk or anything-" he said brokenly.

"It's alright dad. I'm fine," I lied. "Thank you again."

"Right… Night Bells," Charlie sighed. He switched off the light on his way out.

"Night!" I called after him. I made myself comfortable under the covers and turned on my side. I knew I was in for a long sleepless night. I stared at my newly boarded up window. I wondered how long it would take for it to be replaced. I should thank Charlie for using the sheets of wood I recognised from out back. I was also glad I was on the second storey as it was less of a chance any of the paparazzi will see anything.

I groaned as I flipped to my other side. I would have to call Renée tomorrow and apologise for the way I acted. Though I'm still upset about some of the things she said, I know she only wants what she thinks is best for me.

As the night dragged and the time passed, I heard Charlie as he showered and went to bed. I listened to the inaudible mumbles of the filthy photographers outside, all the while begging for tears. It was like I myself was a vampire as the tears just wouldn't come. Though I felt like every inch of my body was ripped apart and I was completely emotionally drained by my unreleased agony. I guess not being able to vent and release anything was really my penance.

My sleepless and tearless night continued to pass. It was only made bearable with the hope that I was going to see Edward today as the first signs of sunrise cracked through my boarded up window.

As the night went on it began to quieten outside but once the light began to return the buzz of paparazzi came along with it.

I was tossing and turning all night long. Thankfully I got some sleep during the day because I would get none tonight. Any time I spent in my bed I was muffling my tearless cries into my pillow so Charlie wouldn't hear my torturous pain.

I looked at my watch. It was 6am. I decided to give up and have a shower. I knew it was early but I could spend as much time I wanted in the shower in hopes it would thaw my numbness.

It didn't work. The warm water trickled down my head and back. Though I will admit it soothed my muscles slightly. I was still a drained, empty, emotionless rock.

I spent far to long in the shower. I probably used all the hot water up on Charlie. My fingers were swelled and wrinkly.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and headed to my room. I decided I would let my hair dry naturally as it was still a while before we left for Seattle. I walked over to my wardrobe to find something acceptable to wear. What do you even wear visiting your incarcerated boyfriend?

I pulled the wardrobe door back and sobbed. My hand trembled as I went to pick up a blue shopping bag. I stared at the at the neat writing.

_Bella,_

_Just because I'm in Italy doesn't mean you can't dress properly._

_Love Alice xxx_

I never thought I would miss Alice's antics more than I did at this very moment. I took every second I had with her for granted. Along with Jacob she was one of my two best friends. There was no other way to describe her: she was my sister. I was dreading having to tell Edward about her as he too loved her with all his heart.

I placed the bag on my desk. There was no way I was throwing this bag away, not now. I went back and rummaged through my wardrobe and found a pair of Levis and a blue blouse, both given to me by Alice.

As I pulled on the clothes I let myself think of her and our times together. Some good times, some bad but I was glad I finally allowed myself to think about her. Though it stung incredibly when I did. I laughed at the countless number of times she dragged me around shopping for expensive and unnecessary things. That time she threatened to only hunt cute kittens from now on until I wore those ballet pumps to school one day. I missed her craziness fiercely but what I missed most was the love, kindness, loyalty, generosity and simply the friendship she showed me in the all to short time I known her.

I pulled on a navy zippy hoodie and left it open to show the blouse Alice got for me. I also knew Edward liked this one and after all this day was about me visiting him. I stuck on a pair of plain black flats as I descended the stairs. It wasn't until I reached the kitchen and saw the bread on the table that my stomach grumbled in excitement. I made two slices of toast and as I nibbled away I clung hard onto the hope that I would be seeing Edward today so that I wouldn't break down again. It has already taken so much for me to leave my room and come down stairs.

I stared off into space thinking about this entire situation but I was soon joined my Charlie pottering around the kitchen. He groaned when he laid eyes on the broken counter left behind from Emmett as he began to make himself some porridge. There was silence between us until Charlie tried to break it with unwanted small talk.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked taking in a spoon of his breakfast as he sat across from me.

"A little bit, yeah," I lied as I cleaned up after myself.

The silence returned but this time it was awkward. He should have just left things the way they were. He finished his breakfast and we got ready to leave.

"We'll take my cruiser," Charlie said as we were about to leave. That was fine with me as Charlie was going to be the one who drove and he obviously didn't want to use my truck.

"Just be careful and ignore those camera men when we go outside," he warned.

I had almost forgot about the paparazzi who would be waiting for us. We were literally lambs headed for the slaughter but it was the only way to Charlie's car. Charlie left the house first and I followed behind him. I held my breath as I put my first foot outside the door. Charlie began to lock up the door behind me.

That's when the jungle exploded. There was countless flashes from the countless number of cameras. It was disorientating, almost blinding. They were screaming my name along with the odd obscenity. It was vulgar. They wanted me to say and do things. I just stared at my feet as I headed for Charlie's car. I wanted the tears to come again but they didn't. I hated this feeling. It was practically claustrophobic. I needed out and fast.

Charlie seemed to be hating the attention as much as me as he tried to open his squad car as fast as possible. As soon as its door were unlocked we practically jumped in to save our lives.

As Charlie began to drive away the paparazzi and camera crews began to become problematic. They stood in the way of the car and even banged on its sides and windows. I prayed for this hell to finish. I heard Charlie swear a number of times under his breath.

We finally made it free from the crowd and we rushed to the outskirts of Forks where I finally could breath.

The panic faded and excitement rose as a saw the sign: _Seattle 132 miles_


	10. Prison

**Chapter 10**

Bella's POV

"Ugh! I can't believe that!" Charlie exclaimed angrily as he changed gear.

"Don't they have they're own homes to go to? I mean, come on! They're on my private property! They can't just do that!" he practically yelled as he gripped the steering wheel. He was trying his best to control his anger. We turned onto the motorway and we gently mingled inconspicuously with the traffic.

"Well they are," I replied reflecting his anger. "And I'm sorry because as always this is all my fault!"

"No, Bella. Will you stop blaming yourself for everything! None of this is your fault. It's that Victoria one who's to blame," he said as he began to calm down. He was wearing an old plaid shirt and blue jeans with a heavy dark brown coat. Something casual. Since he was off duty today he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Actually Dad, if you knew about mine and Victoria's history maybe you'll understand that actually all this _is_ my fault," I responded before I realised what I was actually saying.

"What do you mean _history_?" he inquired confused.

Crap… This is going to be a long couple of hours.

I took a deep breath. There was no point hiding anything from him anymore. He knows about vampires and now even about the Cullens. Telling him the truth about the past might even be liberating.

"Do you remember when I ran away and ended up in hospital because I fell down a stairs and through a window?" I asked cautiously, gauging his reaction.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" he questioned as he continued to stare at the road.

"Well, technically, I didn't really run away… well, not for the reason you think anyway. Remember I went to play baseball with Edward and his family?… Well we went to this clearing in the middle of the forest and as I watched Edward's family play three nomadic vampires showed up. One of them being Victoria," I began to explain. His face was emotionless as he still concentrated on the road so I thought it was safe to carry on.

"The other two that were with her were named James and Laurent. James noticed that I was human and you see James- not only was he Victoria's mate- but he had the power to track down his prey and for a number of reasons he wanted me. If it wasn't for the Cullens I'd be dead. Alice and Jasper brought me to Phoenix to hide out while Edward and the others stayed behind and tried to kill James before he could kill me. But he tricked me and attacked me. I never fell down that stairs or out that window. Edward and the others saved me before I died and they killed James. Now Victoria has done all this just to get back at Edward and I," I continued.

Once again I looked to Charlie. His was silent, speechless even. A few moments of awkward silence passed before he finally broke it.

"Bella I don't… What else happened that you _lied_ to me about?" he asked with almost a grim tone to his voice.

"Dad, I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you at the time. It would have been too dangerous for you to have known. Believe me when I say this: it used to kill me to lie to you," I responded.

"What about when Edward left? Did he really leave or was he just turning into a bat someplace?" he asked with anger slipping into his voice mixed with his obvious sarcasm. I grimaced.

"No… He really did leave," I replied glumly.

"Oh," that caught Charlie off guard. Mentioning that time between Edward and I was practically taboo. He obviously felt like he had crossed a line.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said-" he apologised before I interrupted him.

"It's okay you have the right to know. He did leave but not because Carlisle got a new job in Los Angeles that was only a cover story for the humans. Edward left because at the time he thought it would have been the best for me. He wanted to protect me from the vampire world so I wouldn't get hurt, but leaving only seemed to make things worse," I confessed. For a second Charlie looked to me sympathetically.

"What about just before he came back, when you left to find him without even saying goodbye?" he inquired still emotionless. I was finding this harder to talk about more than I thought I would.

"I had no idea where Edward or any of the Cullens went… and while they were gone a few things happened and there was a misunderstanding. But we sorted it out," I said quickly wishing for a subject change. I really didn't want to talk about this. Heck! I didn't even want to think about it.

"So where did you actually go?" he asked seriously yet curiously.

"Dad please… I don't want to talk about this!" I begged. He practically glared at me. I could tell he was sick of all the lies, he just wanted to know the truth. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Italy… I went to Italy… To Volterra" I finally but painfully confessed as the memories of that awful time came back.

"Italy!" he exclaimed holding back all this rage so he wouldn't rip my head off. "Jesus Bella, I've never even left the US."

"I know and I'm sorry but…" I never finished my sentence. The awkward silence returned though this time Charlie was trying his best to calm himself.

"Wait Volterra?… As in the place Alice was killed by the val… vol… v… what were they called?" he inquired.

"Yes, the Volturi," I answered grimly. "Remember what I said about rules and it would be too dangerous for you to have known about vampires? Well the Volturi are a coven of ancient vampires that enforce these rules and punish those who break them."

"That's why they killed Alice isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. I still don't seem to have accepted or have even come to terms with the fact that she's actually gone.

"But you knew about vampires. If they killed Alice why didn't they kill you too?" he asked.

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him it was because I'm going to be changed into a vampire. Though I realise that he deserves to be told I also realise that his reaction could go terribly wrong. I should wait until Edward and I could tell him together and explain to him that I'm not just doing it for my safety but for Edward. Somehow I just hope he understands that my love for Edward is why I want to be changed in the first place.

"I… I… Don't know," I lied.

"Hmm it just doesn't make any sense. If they were so strict about their rules about us not knowing about them then why did they just leave you. It sounds kind of hypocritical to me," he stated nonchalantly. There was one thing you couldn't doubt: Charlie was smart.

The silence returned but it wasn't awkward this time. I stared out the window as I watched the beautiful green landscape of the Olympic forest go by. I didn't know how much time had passed before Charlie broke me form my daydream.

"How did your talk with your mom go?" he asked as if it was another piece of trivial small talk. I groaned. Charlie heard me.

"That bad huh?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Yes…" I sighed. "It's just we had a fight, that's all."

"About what?" he asked pushing for more information.

"Everything… From vampires to Edward. I really have to call her and tell her I'm sorry. I have to try and get her to understand," I divulged.

"Who knows? Give her some time, she'll come around," he responded. I stared a Charlie incredulous. Who the hell was this and what had they done with my father. He just continued driving as if nothing happened. That's it, after everything we have talked about so far on this journey I think I've finally plucked up the courage to ask him what was going on.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I inquired sheepishly.

"Sure."

"Well…," I paused taking a deep breath. "First you can't stand the sight of any of the Cullens and then they're your best buddies. What's going on?"

"Hmm" he mumbled as he continued to look straight a head.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you Bella. Sometimes I forget how old you are. At first I did dislike the Cullens and you know how Edward and I haven't always seen eye to eye, especially after he left you. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I just saw the Cullens as mindless killers… Vampires. In my line of work Bella I've seen a lots of terrible things. I know you might think that sounds crazy as I was a police officer in a town like Forks but what goes on behind closed doors would surprise you. I just thought they were taking advantage of you, that they were going to hurt you. But I was wrong. When Emmett broke into your room I just wanted to shoot him in the face but when I saw how distraught Esme and Rosalie were… Well, things changed. When Esme said something along the lines: that if losing three children wasn't bad enough, that got me thinking. I couldn't imagine what she must be going through. I mean if I lost you well… I don't know what I'd do. It made me realise that they're just like us. They hurt like us. They're the same family they were before I knew what they really are," he confessed.

It was so unusual for Charlie to be so open but I was glad he was.

"Wow… thanks Dad, for sharing," I replied to Charlie's speech.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet. I just want to say something about Edward. I've seen the way he looks and you and the way you look at him. Even though the Cullens drink animal blood after all the things you told me about: James and Victoria, the Volturi, I've realised that maybe your relationship is more serious than I thought. I just want to say I'm proud of you Bella. You seem to have risked everything for him, even your life. I can understand how hard things must be for you both and though I'd might not like to admit it you're an adult now and you have to make your own choices in life. Some will be mistakes and others will be for the better. But if your willing to do all this for a vampire then I'm willing to accept the fact my daughters going out with one," he continued.

"Thank you," I replied. "Really, for everything. For taking me to see Edward and for everything else. You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Charlie smiled. "Oh! Just one more thing."

I looked up. I was practically in shock over what Charlie just shared with me. What else had he left to say?

"You're grounded," he said seriously, his smile fading.

"What!?" I exclaimed stunned. "Why!?"

He laughed and I began to get very irritated.

"When we get home remind me to buy locks for your new windows," he said with a smirk.

My jaw dropped and I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks, no doubt I looked like a tomato.

"Though then again, I don't know if simple pad locks will hold back Edward. Maybe I could get garlic ones or something," he teased.

"Dad please!" I begged. Someone kill me now! Actually someone kill Emmett now! "Garlic doesn't work on him anyway."

"Oh, I know, but who knows the smell might drive him away. I hate that stuff," he chuckled.

"Ugh…" I moaned as my blush increased.

We continued on our journey and silence once again grew between us, though this time it wasn't in anyway awkward. I lay my head against the head rest, trying to relax and let my mind wander. I was drained emotionally and now physically as my sleepless night began to catch up on me. I let my self reminisce about Alice. I tried to be positive but to little avail. The pain wouldn't budge, not that I expected it to or anything I just hoped at least one tear would come. As always my wish wasn't granted.

We finally made it to the city. I thought of the last time I was here. It was with Alice, she dragged me here shopping. Who knew that the next time I set foot in this city would be to visit Edward in prison. The past few days have just been so surreal.

Traffic was heavy but thankfully Charlie knew exactly where to go. Whereas I had no clue. We finally made it to this big security gate joined to high concrete walls, crowned in barbed wire. Much to my annoyance there were well over a dozen photographers stood outside but there was a security guard at the gate who wouldn't let them pass. Charlie showed him his badge and some paperwork and he quickly let us through. As we pulled away, a fat balding man recognised us but we got away before he could tell his cameramen friends. We travelled up the winding drive to find a car park. It took you a few minutes to find a place among the other squad cars.

The building was huge. It was gray, matching the exterior concrete wall. It emanated this cold eerie feeling though. I didn't like it one bit and I didn't like the fact Edward was locked up in there.

Thanks to Charlie using his squad car we didn't have to use the public car park. We got a place near the main entrance.

As we left the car behind and headed inside I quietly followed behind Charlie. I was acting like a shy child. We made it inside and we were in a reception type place.

"Ah John!" Charlie smiled as he greeted his old friend. John Reynolds looked around the same age as Charlie if not older. He was in uniform and began leading us through stairs and hallways.

As Charlie and John talked, the nerves in my stomach began to churn. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous. Don't get me wrong I was over the moon that I would get to see Edward but I was also worried. How where they treating him here? Was he alright, comfortable, hurt? I had to see him and fast. I was desperate.

The amount of police officers became noticeably larger as we continued through the prison. We arrived at a large metal door, surrounded by officers, some were even armed.

"We've separated him from all our other prisoners. Victoria is being held in the female section of the prison and she is under the same conditions as Edward. The cells we are using for both are the most secure we've got. Two armed guards out front and two inside. Four security cameras and a dead bolt door. Five inches thinker than what was on the Titanic. Even vile vampires would have a problem escaping that," John explained. I frowned when he used the word vile and I seriously doubt that would hold Edward back if he really wanted to get out.

Charlie and I were then searched and we had to show our IDs. I had to hand my bag to this female officer. She took my phone, iPod, hair brush, keys and wallet saying I wasn't allowed bring them in.

"What are these?" she inquired emotionlessly, this was just a routine part of her job. I felt slightly embarrassed and I didn't know what to say except for the truth.

"They're presents for Edward. Am I allowed to give them to him?" I asked hoping the answer would be a yes. She looked to the older man who stood beside her and she asked him would it be okay for me to bring in the things I brought for Edward. I let out a sigh of relief. He said yes. I took back my bag pack and walked over to Charlie.

"Okay, open the cell please," John ordered as both Charlie and I were finished with our searches.

I held my breath as the thick, heavy, large metal door was unbolted and pulled back. The armed officers stood aside.

The cell door was finally fully open but I couldn't see past a tall guard. I pushed myself forward even though Charlie called me back.

I gasped. There _he_ was.


	11. Shut In

**_Authors note:_**

**Hello!!! I want to apologise for the lateness of this chapter. As I write this I'm lying on a sun lounger in Lagos, Portugal. Due to my busy sun tanning timetable I haven't been able to update until now. I won't update again until I'm back in Ireland as I'm travelling to Fatima and Lisbon next.**

**I also want to apologise for not replying to any of my reviews. I will reply to each and every one of them when I return to the emerald isle.**

**I felt so guilty for leaving my story on a cliffie and then going on holiday so I thought this quick update was better then nothing.**

**I found this chapter hard to write even though this was one of my most clearly imagined chapters of the story. I think its due to some psychological subconscious factor that wont let me write Edward as being distraught and grieving so I don't really think this chapter actually works or is any good but hey I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Sorry again, lots of love Áine xxxx**

_Unofficial Beta Note: Raven-Rach: *rolls eyes* Here she goes again, seriously guys, let's let her know how fantastic she is!! Whooooo Go Áine with your fantastical writing! =]_

_So, yeah, Áine is off on hollie-days... I'm all on my lonesome waiting anxiously for her return! If you check her profile page it actually states the Country as "Portugal" instead of Ireland!! Hope she's having fun! Enjoy the chapter guys,_

_Raven out =] _

**___________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11**

Bella's POV

My heart was racing, pounding. It felt like it was about to explode out of my chest. I dropped my bag on the floor as I raced forward.

I tripped over my own feet. I put my hands out reflexively but I never felt the expected and unfortunately familiar contact with a cold floor.

My arms dangled limply in the air. I lifted my head as I opened my reflexively squeezed shut eyes to see what was keeping me from hitting the floor... Only to be hit by a pair undeniably familiar golden eyes.

I inhaled sharply, gasping because all of a sudden the most beautiful eyes on the planet were gone. In fact I couldn't see anything anymore, everything was blurred. I felt warm salty tears begin to stream down my face.

At long last I was crying. It was a huge relief in a strange way. All my overbearing emotions and agony was finally being released. I was shaking with sobs. Gasping in between whimpers.

Without realising how I got there, I was on my knees. Even for me, Bella Swan, I fell forward gracefully and swiftly, collapsing gently into Edward.

I cried and I cried as I began to soak Edward's clothes. I felt one of his arms wrap round my lower back and the other around my shoulder blades. It hurt a little, not because he was holding me too tight but because whatever was around his wrists was digging into me.

"Shush… Shush… I've got you," he whispered in my ear trying to soothe me. His voice was soft, barely audible.

His scent, his touch, his voice, everything about him enveloped me. I would never let go of him. Not again.

Abruptly Edward stiffened. It was like he was completely frozen. His out of habit breathing even stopped.

His arms broke the lock that was around me and he began to pull away much to my displeasure.

I finally got a good look at his face. His flawless, beautiful alabaster skin was a direct contrast to the panicked bewilderment that now dominated his expression. He looked in shock to something that was behind me, his focus leaving me. A confused burrow developed clearly in his brow as he opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach, stunning his breath out of him.

I practically swerved round to see what was behind me. It was Charlie. But why would seeing him cause Edward to react this way?

"Wha… What happened to Alice?…" Edward stammered incredulous. He was still staring at Charlie.

My heart stopped. He had read Charlie's mind. It was obvious. Since he couldn't read mine it was the only explanation as to how he'd know about Alice. His confused yet pained eyes were now back on my tear soaked ones. I whimpered.

"Bella?…" he whispered begging almost. His voice was hollow yet traced with a sense of fear as if he already knew what my answer could be. He searched for my hands before taking them in his practically frantically.

I pulled my right hand from Edward's cold grip and patted down his askew collar which resulted from our embrace.

"Alice is… dead," I grimly admitted, trying to hold back a sob with little avail.

My eyes stung and my tears flowed freely but we gave each other undivided eye contact.

"How?" was all he could muster up into a question.

"The Volturi... They killed her… Esme said that they believed we're the reason for this happening and that we should have tried to have stopped it. She said they wanted to make an example of her," I explained holding back as many cries as possible. Edward's gaze left my eyes. He was silent, frozen. He stared at the floor. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but it wavered.

"It's all my fault that this is happening! That you're in here! I should have never-" I began yelling exasperated.

At vampire speed Edward put his hand to my mouth silencing me.

"No… Bella… No," he interrupted, his voice dead yet with a hint of anger though not directed at me. His hand trailed down to the nape of my neck. He pulled me towards him. Moulding our kneeling bodies together. His chin rested on the top of my head.

"If it's anyone's fault its mine. I should have gone to Volterra like Carlisle asked me to. I could have heard something from their minds and stopped this from happening," he said glumly. It was like he was disgusted with himself. His normal self-hatred expanding into something even worse. However he whimpered into my neck as he shifted his weight making me more comfortable. It was a soft, quite cry and due to our proximity is probably the only reason I heard it. But even though it was barely audible no one could possibly question that the sob was drenched in woe. As awful as this sounds I was glad he was letting it out instead of bottling it up.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" I murmured quietly as I held on to him as tightly as I could, my hands resting on the small of his back. I could tell that he was holding on to me as hard as he could too. But without hurting me of course.

I didn't know how much time was passing but the tears never stopped. I could really tell that they had been building up the past day or so, my drought was over. I began to feel guilty over ruining Edward's shirt. He was in the same clothes I had seen him before he was arrested. So my tears only really added to their already scruffiness.

Time continued to pass and until someone cleared their throat I forgot I was in a cell, surrounded by police officers. I pulled away slightly from Edward and he didn't seem to mind. I looked around. John and Charlie along with two other armed guards were the only other people in the cell. They were all staring at us and except for Charlie they looked practically wide eyed, angry even. But none of the officers were doing anything about it. I could tell some were unsure of themselves like when they came to arrest him. It was like they were really scared of him.

I stood up though my knees did ache a little, tingling with dreaded pins and needles. I stretched out my hand for Edward. I knew he didn't need any help up, but he accepted the gesture anyway. A minute passed as I took in my surroundings. My tears were beginning to subside though the grief and agony I felt emotionally didn't.

The rectangular room had white concrete block walls with a line of painted gray blocks circling the cell through the middle. Cold, bare and dull was the only way I could describe it. Other than the four security cameras, the room was bare apart from three metal chairs and table in the middle of the room.

"Bella, how did you get in here? They told me I wasn't allowed any visitors or any phone calls," he said distracted, breaking me from my own reverie.

"Having a dad who's a police chief has it benefits," I replied trying to lighten the tense atmosphere. He half smiled in response but the pain in his features was more dominate than anything else.

"I'm serious though, thank you for coming," he thanked me genuinely as he pushed some damp hair behind my ear.

Even though I was with Edward I felt slightly awkward. I didn't know what to say or do. This moment just seemed too surreal. He gestured towards the table and chairs. I nodded and as we made our way over, my hand never leaving his.

However, our grip broke as we sat down. Edward sat in the single chair at the opposite end of the table. I could tell he was used to sitting there. As I sat in one of the two on the other side of the square metal table I could feel the stiffness in my legs ache as I tried to make myself comfortable. Our hands once again joined on top of the bare metal table.

I finally realised what was on Edward's wrists as the familiar noise of metal scraping against metal rang in my ears. It was a pair of broken handcuffs. He must have pulled them apart as his hands were separated.

"I brought some things for you," I told him softly, breaking the brief silence.

"Oh?" he responded sincerely surprised but with no other emotion readable.

"Don't get too excited though. I didn't get to leave my house. I didn't exactly know what I could actually give you and also I don't know how long you're going to be in here for so I thought these might help," I confessed.

I touched my shoulder to pull off my bag but I remembered I dropped it on the way in. I looked behind me. Charlie had it crumpled in his hands.

"Dad, can I have my bag please?" I asked. He nodded positively as he took a step forward. His eyes never leaving Edward. He evenly walked towards me and handed over my bag. He glanced briefly at the empty chair before apprehensively stepping away.

"It's okay Charlie, you can sit down," Edward said calmly. Even though I wasn't a mind reader I could tell Charlie was pondering whether he should sit down or not. Charlie took the seat cautiously as I began to rummage through my bag for Edward's presents. I gently handed them to him.

"I know it's not much but it's the best I could think of without being able to leave my house," I said matter-of-factly.

His thumb graced over the title of one the books and flicked through the pages of the other.

"I'm sorry, I know we don't really have the exact same taste in books but I saw these ones in your room before so I thought-"

"They're perfect Bella," he reassured. "Thank you."

He began to shuffle through the photos I had stuck in between the two books. They were from Edward's birthday party almost a year ago. One of Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie and another of Jasper and Esme.

He smiled as he looked at the picture I gave him of just me and him. We were both smiling in the picture and they weren't posed smirks either. It was genuine happiness as we were wrapped in each others arms. It was one of the only pictures I liked of myself. Of course, Edward always looked perfect in every shot.

His smile instantly faded as he stared at the final picture. It was of Alice. She was alone. Also not posing but looking beautiful and graceful as she stepped forward while holding a neatly wrapped present in her hand. He sighed.

"Thanks for these too. You have no idea how much I appreciate it," he said trying to hide any pain in his voice with no success like all men try to do. I leaned forward and squeezed one of his hands in mine as I placed the other on his cold cheek trying to somehow comfort him.

I looked to Charlie. He was awkwardly looking away. I could tell he felt like he was intruding.

"So it's really true about Alice?" Edward inquired looking for any sign of hope.

"Yes…," I responded. "But I wish every second that it wasn't."

"Where are Carlisle and Jasper? Are they still in Volterra?" he asked.

"Jasper ran off. Carlisle's been looking for him but he told Esme that he would meet her in New York on Thursday night," I told him. Edward didn't respond but he looked past me and groaned. He pulled his hands from mine and placed them flat on the table in front of him.

The older male officer who said it was okay for me to bring my presents into Edward walked over to us with a pair of handcuffs and keys in his hands.

"That's the third pair in less than 24 hours Cullen," he scolded teasingly as he freed Edward from the broken cuffs that already held his wrists. The officer half smiled as he locked Edward into the new cuffs.

"I'm sorry. I guess I keep forgetting my strength," Edward responded his voice once again dead. The gray haired officer was surprised by Edward's reaction as if he expected Edward to play along. The man glanced at Charlie and I as I walked away, lingering a little longer on my face.

"Who was that?" I asked Edward curiously.

"Frank? He's the only one who's been nice to me in this whole place," he answered grimly.

"Are things really that bad here?" I inquired.

"In a way yes," he replied truthfully. "Because I'm not human I don't receive the same the same basic rights as everyone else. Apparently I don't deserve them. Sometimes I think they don't know what to do with me but apart from those who are afraid of me they absolutely hate me. They think I'm a murderer… A monster. Well, at least they got one thing right-"

I tried to interrupt him but he didn't let me. I frowned.

"Since they know I don't sleep, eat or need the bathroom I haven't been given anything or left this cell once since I got here. Besides a doctor, Frank and a number of other guards no one else has come in here either."

"A doctor? Why?" I asked surprised and somewhat confused.

"Let's just say Carlisle's theory about us going under the microscope if we were found out came true."

"Oh Edward! I'm sorry, If I-"

"It's okay Bella," he interjected. "It wasn't that bad. All they did was take a few samples including my venom. They also tried a physical but that didn't work out so well. There weren't many human experiments- if you will- that would actually work on me"

He sighed as he took a deep unnecessary breath.

"But I chose to be here. I have my plan to try to tell our side of the story so my family can continue to live in peace. Anyway, even with the way I'm being treated Frank is one of the reasons that it's somewhat bearable. Another is having you here with me now," Edward continued.

"Frank has been kind, considerate even. He's the only one who's talked to me like I'm a human and he's the only one who knows about my ability. I read in his mind that I remind him of his young son who became a police officer following in his footsteps but died during a drug raid 6 months ago. I paid him my condolences and that's how he figured out my power. Since he isn't really allowed to interact with me and he's usually guarding outside my cell he has been having private conversations with me through his thoughts. It helps me pass the time and keeps my hopes up. He thinks that turning myself in was the right thing to do and he trusts me. He said he'll help me in anyway he can to prove that my family mean no harm-"

"Hold on a second!" Charlie surprisingly interrupted.

"You can read minds?!" he stated incredulous, meaning it as a question.

Oh God… I told Charlie everything except for that. At least Charlie knows now but could this be the revelation that pushes him over the edge. I can't believe that I forgot to tell him this which is such a huge part of Edward. Then again, the fact that he can't read my mind is probably why I forgot. Edward's attention quickly left me and went to Charlie.

"Yes, Charlie. Remember in the interview with Victoria when she said that some vampires have extra abilities or powers. Well I'm one of them. I can read peoples thoughts, well except for Bella's," he explained.

"So you can hear what I'm thinking right now?" Charlie asked still trying to get his head around Edwards power. "You have always known what I was thinking?"

"Yes…," Edward replied simply yet apprehensively.

"Oh," was all Charlie could reply with. He blushed. Charlie, my father actually blushed. For the first time in almost over two days I practically felt like laughing.

"Don't worry. I know how intrusive my power can be. Believe me it can be more of a burden than anything else. But as with everyone else Charlie I keep what's private, private," Edward reassured.

Charlie began to calm down but this time we all tensed as we heard someone shout from outside the cell.

John left the cell immediately and Charlie even got up to see what was going on. As Charlie left the table Edward squeezed my hands to get my attention.

"I'm sorry about Charlie. It's all my fault this has happened to him," he apologised.

"That what's happened to him?" I asked confused.

"He didn't tell you?" he questioned taken aback slightly. I shook my head. I began to get very worried.

"He's been suspended from his job until further notice," he revealed.

I was shocked but as I was about to respond Edward practically gasped before a serious grimace engulfed his face.

"It's Victoria…," he said with a edge to his voice.


	12. Author's Note

_**Authors Note:**_

Where to begin????

1. Don't hit me…

2. I'm sorry, but I know that's not good enough.

And 3. Please, please, PLEASE don't hit me, my pale Irish skin bruises really easily :(

I finish college on the 7th of May and that's when I'll begin my writing again. I plan to spend the summer writing not only FanFiction for fun but my own personal stuff as I am really keen on following my aspirations on becoming a professional writer.

Anyway I want to sincerely apologise for my lack of updates. As a first year Film, Literature and Drama student my life has just been insanely busy. From acting in plays, to fundraising, to studying and assignments I have had no time to sleep.

I once again want to apologise but do not worry I'm not giving up fan fiction. No offence to my readers (I love ye all!) but I'm not writing these stories for ye. These are my indulgent nonsense and I need to write these to express myself. Though it isn't as emotional/personal as my poetry or original novels/screenplays and I don't put as much effort into fan fic as my other work (as I believe the less detail in fan fic the better as these stories are for fans and fans have their own idea on what said fandom should be like) they still mean as much to me as if they were my own babies.

I like to think this time of no updating as been good for me and my stories as every day I'm becoming a better writer, gaining experiences and thinking up new story's and ideas. Like today in fact I came up with the idea of a whole new original novel! So I hope my stories will improve with age.

Also since it has taken me so long to actually update my Doctor Who stories they are very out of date but I can confirm that as of right now for _"Old Enemies, Old Friends"_ it will stay David Tennant and for the third instalment of the trilogy it will be Matt Smith (following the Doc giving up his life for Wilf. As in in-between the two fics he will regenerate. Though I'd like to write the regeneration – I even had this idea that the Doctor would get bitten- but I'd like to keep to the Doctor who canon) and perhaps even Amy as I like her (still in shock that she's basically a stripper lol take that best temp in Chiswick!)

Anyway the first story I will update will be _"The Secrets Out"_ as it has the most demand (while on the topic of this story on Sunday 28th of March I actually wrote the next chapter to have it posted as a treat to celebrate Easter and the arrival of Matt Smith and Karen Gillan. Long story short my baby brother tripped over my lap top causing 280 euros worth of damage including deleting every last inch of my hard drive luckily though I have an external hard drive so I didn't actually lose much. Just _"The Secrets Out"_ chapter as I hadn't it saved to my external hard drive yet and all my music that the artist name begins with all the letters of the alphabet after P oddly enough lol. (I blame Placebo lol)

Anyway I know I have no excuse so I'm really, really sorry and will update as soon as I can :)


	13. Penalties

**_Author's note:_**

**Drum Roll Please...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Bella's POV

"Edward what's going on?" I asked, unwanted panic edging into my voice.

"If someone would just think clearly for one second I'd-" Edward grimaced after letting out on exasperated sigh.

"It's Victoria. She's dead. Apparently a vampire broke into her cell and… Oh for heavens sake! I wish the humans would just calm down so I can find out what's going on," he growled frustrated. His eyes were darting around as if following each individual thought.

I couldn't believe what he had just told me. Victoria was dead?!? I mean how is that even possible? She's a monster, barbaric and to be quite honest terrifying. The police are just as human as me so how could they have done this? Unless it was suicide which is also practically impossible for a vampire and that was something I unfortunately had too much experience with. Edward's expression became stern and very serious. Unfortunately it too was something that I was all too familiar with. Charlie came back in and confirmed Edward's revelation. I think it secretly frustrated him that we already knew. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward's mind reading was aspect of his powers he wouldn't like very much. Then again it would probably drive me up the wall if he could read my mind too.

"It's the Volturi, Demetri is here. He knocked a few guards unconscious before one saw him break Victoria's neck then that guard was knocked out by him too. I'm surprised an awful creature like him left the humans alive. He's even broken the signal of all the security cameras, that's why all the humans are panicking so much. I guess they decided to punish Victoria just like Al-" he paused. He jumped to his feet and snarled.

"Demetri is on his way here now!" he yelled as he purposely broke his new confining handcuffs with little effort.

"Cullen! Christ! I just gave you those!" Frank complained.

"Frank, stand behind me now!" Edward ordered. Frank looked to him confused yet slightly offended, probably because Edward roared at him.

"Bella you too," Edward added as he grabbed my hand, hurting me a little and pulled me from my seat and behind him. He had a firm grip on my hands as I stood behind him. My face was practically pressing into the space in-between his shoulder blades. He locked my arms around his stomach. I was going nowhere. Not that I'm complaining, Edward was just trying to protect me but its just that I would liked to have been able to at least see what was going on.

"Charlie and Frank get behind me now!" Edward demanded one last time before I heard something slam, it sounded like it could have been the cell door. I could tell Edward was trying to force himself to breath evenly, calmly.

"Hello Edward, its been a while," I heard Demetri say and I could practically hear the smug smirk in his voice.

"Hiding Bella like a child I see. Oh my, I've forgotten how delectable she is," Demetri continued. Edward snarled.

"Don't be offended Cullen. There is no need to worry about your little pet. I was ordered only to kill Victoria and give you a message. And you know where my loyalty lies and that I always follow his order's," Demetri added.

Edward loosened his grip on me and tugged me to his side and wrapped his arms securely around my waist. I could finally see who we were talking too. I had forgotten how tall and thin Demetri was, his skin as chalky as any red eyed vamp.

"Nice to finally see you again too Bella," Demetri said as we both laid eyes on each other. The police officers were totally flustered. If anyone even took a step towards Demetri he would just scare them away. Many just stood staring while others ran screaming. There was one armed guard that was covered in riot gear who was in Edward's cell the entire time that I had been here and however long he had been guarding my boyfriend before that but he was sweating profusely, shaking with fear, terrified.

"What do you want to tell me Demetri? As you can imagine due to recent events I don't have much patience for your coven," Edward insisted. That's when I noticed that the were purposefully avoiding any directed reference to the Volturi. Right now Charlie wasn't the only one who was frustrated with Edward's mind reading.

"Oh just that Victoria has received her punishment for well the obvious and that my masters stand by there actions in taking Alice's life, that you Cullen's aren't above the law just because your to quote a colleague of mine _"civilised." _Also I've been told to tell you that this stunt of you locking your self up in here is quite entertaining but just be careful as we'll be watching. Just because the world knows about us vampires now does not diminish my covens power but we are enjoying you playing with the food. However since the world knows of vampires and your coven we are not going to punish you for your actions as well that's all irrelevant now," he answered. He said his farewell and was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Oh one last thing. One particular leader of my coven is still very interested it seeing how our little deal will play out," he said as he glanced at me. Edward snapped his teeth and the dull clunking sound echoed through the cell.

"Oh technically we can't punish you for not holding up your side of the deal anymore but he would still like the change to be carried out. Also he wants to inquire whether you or Bella would like to join us?"

"I'd rather stay here and play with the food, thanks," Edward replied snidely.

"Very well, but just so you know both you and your pet are welcome any time," he responded and before I could blink he was gone. It was as if I could finally breath easily. The tense atmosphere had lifted. Unfortunately this sense of relief was short lived

"Here we go again!" Edward groaned almost sarcastic. He was about to say something else put he paused taking my hands in his and untying me from his hold.

"Bella I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I really am," he apologized quickly. He dropped my hands before stepping away from me and it was as if he was bracing himself for something.

Before I could say or do anything there was a gush of heavily armed police officers pounding in the cell door. They separated Edward and I as a female officer grabbed me by my arms and practically dragged me across the room. She was holding me down as if any second her grip faltered I'd run riot. I knew I wasn't going anywhere but I still struggled like mad as she tried to keep me away from Edward. I suddenly felt cold and empty and his touch had only left me for a second. However what was happening to me was only a fraction of the awfulness that was happening to Edward. The guards were grabbing him from every angle and unlike with me they weren't being gentle. Also unlike with me he wasn't struggling. Even for a vampire he looked dead and pale, an empty vessel. He was shoved to the ground. His cheek pressed against the gray concrete floor. I knew they couldn't hurt him but that didn't mean I didn't hate the way he was being treated.

"Who was that vampire and what did he do to Victoria?!" A dark, intimidating man yelled at Edward, he was practically spitting in his face with rage.

"Let go of him!" I screamed as tears of anger and all the overwhelming emotions once again came rushing out.

"Bella, its okay… I'm okay," Edward whispered as we gave each other undivided eye contact. I was surprised I could hear what he was saying over the raucous the guards were making. I hesitated as Edward was pulled by the scruff of his neck, face to face with the tall, overbearing policeman.

"I'm sorry ma'am but its for your own good. We don't want you to get hurt," the female officer told me as she pulled me further away from Edward. That was rich coming someone who was covering me in bruises in comparison to Edward who treats me like I'm made of the most valuable, delicate material in the world.

"Hey! Back off," I heard Charlie say as he stormed towards me and the rough female officer. I tried and tried to break free as I kicked my way towards my father but it was no use, I wasn't going anywhere.

"You have no authority here Chief Swan," the police officer who was also yelling at Edward said.

"She's my daughter!" he shouted back.

"That may be but while your on these premises and off duty you are classed as visitors," the officer responded.

"Well If we're visitors let us visit and interrogate him later!" Charlie retorted.

"He's right. Let them be. We have a lot of other things to be worried about since we've just been broken into. One of our prisoners has just been killed and we shouldn't be taking it out on another," John agreed. He didn't give me the best first impression but at least he was being professional about all of this.

The female officer loosened her grip on me and Charlie pulled me away from her as simultaneously Edward was freed and the surplus guards began to file out of the cell. The armed guards that were already watching Edward stayed behind. John left, giving orders to his numerous employees and Frank removed the latest pair of victimised handcuffs from around Edward's wrists. Before I could register anything else I was in Edward's arms again.

"Are you okay," I asked Edward as a few loose tears escaped.

"I'm fine. We won't get through this if you keep worrying about me Bella, love," he murmured as he pecked the top of my head.

"Sorry to break you two up but…" I heard Frank say and I turned to see him dangle a new pair of handcuffs. Edward groaned.

"Sorry, but rules are rules," Frank stated as he locked Edward up again and directed him to his chair. I fowled suit and sat down in the seat I occupied earlier and asked Charlie to join us. Soon my hands were in Edward's confined ones once more.

"Speaking of worry, Esme told me to tell you that your family love you and that they hope your okay. Also that they understand why your doing this but that they need you with them too. That after what happened at Volterra-"

"Shush," Edward scolded, interrupting me. He surprised me.

"What you heard wasn't all what Demetri actually said to me. He said his coven still have their anonymity when it comes to the humans and they want to keep it. Which is understandable enough but he said that if we let it slip to the public then they'll break our necks too and that includes you Bella and you too Charlie," Edward explained. I knew there was something more going on in that conversation and it was obvious in not only how the way talked but also in the way the looked at each other.

"You know me and secrets, you can consider it kept," I replied and Charlie agreed. Edward took a deep unnecessary breath and relaxed into his cold metal chair. Ironically Edward was probably a few degrees cooler then it anyway where as mine was uncomfortable to say the least. I don't know how Edward puts up with sitting in them for so long.

"I just can't believe that this has all just happened, Victoria and everything," I divulged.

"Neither can I," Edward responded with a hint of melancholy. I squeezed his hands. I could tell that he wasn't taking about Demetri's surprise visit any more. He was so fond of his sister it practically hurt.

"I apologise for interrupting," Edward began politely.

"Continue telling me what Esme told you to say."

"Well just that she wants you home. She's so devastated over everything that's happened. Rosalie and Emmett are heartbroken too," I answered.

"When did you see them?" Edward Inquired with genuine interest.

"Last night, they snuck into my house, even past the stupid paparazzi," I complained and not about the Cullen's but those pests of photographers.

"Paparazzi?" Edward wondered surprised yet confused.

"Unfortunately so. We're all over the news, well you are. I haven't seen any papers yet but I wouldn't be surprised if we're all over them too. There are even photographers waiting outside this prison," I stated as Charlie shared my annoyance over this fact.

"I'm sorry, this whole awful, stupid mess is because of me," he apologised.

"Don't blame yourself," Charlie added. Edward just shook his handcuffs sarcastically to prove the point.

Our conversation continued like this for a number of minutes. We talked about what the news was saying about us, Edward's family, Alice, what the people at home must be thinking. Edward even asked me about my mother and I explained the whole Renée fiasco to him. He was supportive as ever and said he'll make sure as soon as he's out that we will call her together and explain that we're truly serious about this. Edward also talked about how he wished his cell had a bed, not because he wants to sleep which he can't anyway but because he just wanted to be able to lie down while waiting for the time to pass. Soon however John came in and told us it was time for us to leave.

"I don't want to go," I confessed.

"I don't want you to leave either but rules are rules," Edward agreed mimicking Frank in the process. I sighed.

"I'll come visit you tomorrow," I suggested.

"No," Edward said which was the last thing I expected his reaction to be.

"I mean I'm being interviewed for Channel Six tomorrow anyway and I don't want you to come all the way here to Seattle especially for me and also since there is so much paparazzi everywhere. Look I'll be out by Thursday night no matter what happens. I don't care if my plan has worked by then or not but I'll break out not only for you but to meet Carlisle and the others in New York. He's my best friend and God only knows what he's going through right now," Edward explained.

"Okay but you have to come home to me as soon as you can. I can't survive that long without you," I divulged. Edward smiled softly.

"I waited decades for you so a couple of days should be survivable. At least you can see me on TV. I've always secretly wanted to be on TV though I never thought I would be in prison. I always saw myself as a tragic romantic hero, in a Hollywood blockbuster perhaps. I can actually remember the first time a TV show was ever broadcast in colour very clearly so who knew one day vampires would dawn peoples TV screens," Edward said lightly, practically joking as Charlie's eyes narrowed with a mix of confusion and suspicion.

"Exactly how old are you Edward?" Charlie questioned. My heart began to race. How was he going to react to this one? Edward noticed the increased tempo of my heartbeat and was being very cautious with what he said.

"I'm 109. I was born on the 20th June 1901 in Chicago. I became a vampire when I was 17 years old," Edward confessed gauging his reaction. Charlie raised his eyebrows, accenting the wrinkles on his forehead. He was lost for words, stunned.

"Oh okay, I'll be just outside the cell to give the both of you some privacy as you say your goodbyes," Charlie told us quickly before he left. He seemedshocked more then anything else.

"Is he angry?" I asked Edward worried. Hopefully he picked up something in his mind.

"No, not really but don't be surprised if you walk into your kitchen tonight and you see your father carving wooden stakes out of the table legs," he joked. I laughed in response but soon our expressions were serious with a hint of angst once more.

Edward leaned forward across the metal table and began to kiss me on the lips. I knew this meant goodbye but I savoured the moment. It felt like an type of ecstasy until someone cleared they're throat and we stopped.

"Miss Sawn, I'm sorry but you really have to leave now," I heard John say. I turned and nodded in acceptance to him.

"I love you so much," Edward murmured softly.

"I love you too. More then you'll ever know," I responded genuinely.

"Be safe for me Bella, Iwant to return to Forks with you being in one piece okay?" he mocked but i could see the emotion in his eyes, he truly meant it.

I began to pull away from Edward. Our hands lingered together until our hold on each other began to brake away finger by finger. I took a step away from the table and my newly free hands felt colder then they were when they were wrapped up in his ice cold hands. I bid Edward farewell and began to leave the cell. I didn't want to look back, No… I couldn't look back because one: if I did I would never leave and two: it would break my heart.

I made my way to Charlie as Frank began to lock up Edwards enormous cell door. A wave of emotion hit me and tears began to stream down my face. I knew I did want to come and see Edward today but I don't know if it just made thing worse instead of better. I was sure of one thing though that I had enough drama for one day.

Charlie could tell I was an emotionally drained wreck so he began to lead me to our car. He told me he had collected our belongings as he carried my bag for me.

We finally made it out of the God forsaken prison and Charlie opened my car door for me before we sat in and began to make our way back home. The paparazzi were still waiting outside the gate but the number of them must have tripled as no doubt they must have heard of Victoria's death. They practically mauled Charlie's squad car as we drove by.

We stopped at a service station on the outskirts of Seattle to get something to eat. Neither of us thought we could handle a restaurant as people stars that we were getting right now- though we were just walking in and out of a shop- were a traumatic enough experience.

Soon we were on the open road and making good time home. Charlie was relatively quite and I was falling in and out of sleep. I was all over the place and I need to get myself and my sleeping habits together If I was going to survive the next couple of days.

I woke up to the pleasant sight of giant, rain soaked evergreens as we finally made it to Forks. Unfortunately as we made it to our house we noticed the paparazzi and camera crews had gone nowhere. There were even police officers keeping control of the situation. Then we noticed two cars in our drive way. A handyman van and a taxi. I noticed two large, over stuffed suitcases on our porch. Then the last person I actually expected or perhaps even wanted to see right now stepped out from the backseat of the taxi. Charlie gasped, his face became paler then when he was told Edward and I had a bit of an age difference. He parked his car in a tight space as that was all that was left and as soon as it was safe I practically leaped from my seat.

"Mom!" I complained.

"What are you doing here! I told you not to come!"

**

* * *

**

_**Authors note:**_

**Well I hope that rubbish was okay. I am a bit rusty after all. It really has been a long time since I updated with a chapter. I don't know when I'll post my next one but I won't be that long I promise.**

**Those of you familiar withmy stories know I haven't written much about Renée so I'm looking forward to getting into the mind of this loving, erratic, harebrained mother also good old Jacob Black will soon be making his welcome return too and of course Carlisle returning home from Italy etc. So there is lots more to come. I tried to guesstimate how many chapters this story will be and to be honest God only knows! The story spans over a few years so this will be going on for a very long time lol. Just bare withme please.**

**On the topic of PM's and reviews I want to thank everyone for the ones I've received over the past months while I wasn't updating. Unfortunately due to the sheer amount and not knowing whether I've replied to them our not I'm just going to start a fresh and only reply to the ones I get from this moment on. Its not that I don't appreciate your feedback, I really do its just it takes me so long to respond to everyone that I just want to spend my time writing fan fic instead of trying to sort my inbox out. So if you wanted me to answer a particular question or anything just PM/Review me again. Once again I'm sorry about this. Also to those who's stories I'm supposed to be reviewing, I'll try and catch up over my summer.**

**One last thing: I'm trying to come up with an offensive term the humans to use when referring to vampires such as **_**'Mudblood' **_**in Harry Potter or **_**'Fangbanger'**_** in True Blood or **_**'Cacti' **_**in Doctor Who (Sorry lol but I had to include that one ha ha) but I can't think of anything. So if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Áine Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. So

_**Authors note:**_

**Hey, here's another chapter. I hope its okay.**

**I was wondering if anyone would be interested in an Edward point of view chapter. About being in prison, how's he being treated, his feelings and all that jazz . Though I'd like to write the chapter it won't add anything to the plot. It would just make the story a chapter longer if you get my drift.**

**Well as always review and PM me if you have any opinions :)**

**Also sorry about the confusion with this chapter. To cut a long story short I've had this chapter written since like Monday but what happened was first it wouldn't let me upload the chapter, then I uploaded and edited the wrong file and then last night I finally finished editing the right chapter 14 and posted it but after I posted it I noticed that fanfiction didn't save the changes I made to it at all so I had to remove it. So sorry about the confusion and delay. All the problems and things actually reduced me to tears. Its just I was tired and frustrated and I even considered giving up writing fan fics last night but I've gotten over it now so after much hassle here's the latest instalment. Thank you for your patience and sorry I didn't reply to all the Pm's I got about this personally but I just thought it would be better to explain it here for everyone instead. The site still won't let me save it so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. I'll try to change them but they're making it very difficult lol**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

"Mom! What are you doing here! I told you not to come!" I screamed as I slammed Charlie's squad car door.

"Bella, I'm sorry but I had to see that you were okay. Do I have to play the _'I'm your mother' _card?" she explained with an accusatory tone as she picked up one of her heavy looking suitcases.

I walked over to her and I was so unexplainably angry yet at the same time I wanted to run up to her and hug her as tight as I could. It had been so long since I last saw her in person but I couldn't let that slip so I decided to keep my frustration on show. I grunted. I remember plain and clearly that I told her not to even attempt coming here. However what made things worse was that I wasn't mad at her for not listening to me but I was more infuriated with the fact she defied me when there was no Cullen's here to protect her. At least we didn't have Victoria to worry about I guess and then there's the wolves but I can't rely on them to help us. Temperamental puppies...

"Hello Renée," Charlie greeted politely and to be quite frank civilly. She nodded in response. Ugh… This was going to be awkward… Great… Also this was the quietest he'd been all day not that he was the chattiest person in the world anyway. As Charlie walked up to us an ageing man in a pair of navy, paint covered overalls with a pot belly stepped out of the van that was parked in our driveway. He was a stranger. What was he doing here?

"Excuse me? Are you Mr. Swan?" the man asked my dad.

"Yes?" he replied honestly yet as a question.

"Well I received a phone call this morning that there was a broken bedroom window and kitchen counter that needs replacing at this address," the man explained professionally as he examined his clipboard. I didn't call him so unless Charlie did which is unlike him as he would normally do all that sort of stuff himself. As the ever practical and stubborn man that he is he'd rather save money instead of hiring someone to do it even if Charlie's makeshift solution to whatever the problem might be would just fall apart a week later.

"Thank you but I don't think this is the best time," Charlie responded but it wasn't his response that surprised me it was the expression on his face. By the looks of things Charlie didn't call him to come either.

"Sorry but who did you receive this phone call off?" Charlie inquired before I had the chance. The man checked his clipboard.

"A Mr. Lestat de Lioncourt and everything has all ready been paid for with a hefty tip I might add," he told us.

"Very subtle Emmett," I laughed to myself. Oddly enough I think Charlie got the vampire reference too though Renée was oblivious. What none of us were oblivious to though was the continuing annoyance of the many photographers that were now going berserk at our prolonged lingering in our front yard.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Renée suggested, once again before I had the chance. I nodded taking her suitcase from her hand and Charlie took her other one. We made it into the kitchen and we left Renée's baggage in the corner out of the way. Charlie then gave in and led the repair man to my bedroom window. It was just Renée and myself left in the kitchen and I felt so awkward and all I could think of was the fight we had on the phone last night. Should I apologise? Confront her about it? I know I'm probably just being paranoid but I just felt like she was eyeing me up. Speaking of paranoia I leaned across the counter and closed the curtains.

Charlie yelled down telling me to put on the kettle so he could make coffee for the repair man. Charlie came down and brought up the man his coffee. I was glad he delivered it because I didn't feel brave enough to see him rip apart my room. I sort of hovered in the middle of the kitchen not knowing what to do or say. Charlie returned and made two cups of coffee before he handed Renée hers. I noticed her stare oddly at her mug, as if something caught her off guard but as quickly as I noticed her expression it was gone. Charlie seemed oblivious as he returned to the repair man upstairs. I began to pour myself a glass of water joining in with this catering lark. Renée sat at the kitchen table. My mother looked tired, after her hours of travelling no doubt. Though I was still infuriated at her my heart warmed thinking she came all this from Jacksonville just to see me. She was in all new clothes or rather ones I'd never seen before perhaps. She had a light brown coat on anticipating Forks infamous weather I assumed.

"So…," she began reminding me of when Charlie first tried to confront me about Edward. I was on edge, not looking forward to the unavoidable fight we were no doubt about to have. Simultaneously as if by some sort of fate it started lashing rain outside.

"Ha! Good enough for those stupid paparazzi!" I laughed as I sat across from Renée.

"How long have they been out there?" she wondered concerned.

"Since last night unfortunately," I answered truthfully. She frowned before she began to pull something from her handbag. It was a number of folded up newspapers.

"When I landed into Port Angeles airport I ran into the shop before I got a taxi to get some phone credit to call Phil and I saw the newspaper and magazine stands," she explained as she unravelled the rolled up newspapers. She had four different papers but each one of then had a mortifying similarity.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw all the pictures, read all the headlines. I mean its so surreal to see Edward and his family everywhere and then pictures of you in the middle of it," she divulged as she stared at the front page of _The Seattle Times_ which had a freeze-frame of Edward being arrested. I found it too hard to look at that for long.

"You didn't need to buy so many papers, in fact you shouldn't have bought any at all. None of us should be paying any attention to this. It's the only way Edward and I will probably get though this without going insane," I complained as I studied the picture of Edward and I kissing each other goodbye on the front of _USA Today._

"I was curious and I had some change left but I'm being serious about this Bella. My point is that this is everywhere and its not just in the American papers. The international section was well versed too. Also your all over the internet, radio and TV. This is crazy Bella and to be quite frank terrifying. I'm even mentioned in some articles when the give a more detailed account on you. I can see this getting worse. Remember when Britney Spears went insane and started dropping her children around the place well she couldn't even walk down the street with the amount of cameras that were around her. It was barbaric and even though I was never a fan of her or anything even it broke my heart to see the way she was being treated. So what if that happens to you? I don't think I could handle that, heck I don't think you could handle that either," she told me before Charlie rejoined us and began to examine the betraying newspapers.

"Well I'm not Britney Spears," I groaned. Though I might not be her I was certainly the hot topic of the tabloids. It was almost comical the difference in the angles a journalist would take depending on the type of paper. Every broadsheet was discussing the economic effect and the effect on the taxpayer because of the imprisoned vampires and hunt for the Cullen's and also scientific and religious analysis on the vampire revelation. While all the tabloids were more concerned with mine and Edwards quote _'scandalous'_ relationship and his fraudster family. What hurt me the most was that Edward was portrayed as basically a monster taking advantage of me as if he was the latest infamous rapist or abuser. Then on the flip side in another paper they were basically calling me a trap and I'm sick of seeing the word necrophilia. They really didn't know anything.

"Mom did you really come all the way here to express your media worries?" I asked knowing full well she wanted to interrogate me about Edward. Charlie was being so quite. It had been a very, very long time since my parents had to sit in the same room for so long.

"I suppose not," she admitted defeated almost before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Where were you gone earlier? I was waiting a half an hour before you both got here?" she questioned changing the subject.

"Seattle. We went to visit Edward," I answered.

"You too?" she asked Charlie. He nodded positively.

"Oh… Well… What happened?" she queried surprised by Charlie's involvement in all this I assumed.

"What normally happens when you visit your boyfriend who's in jail I suppose," I replied sarcastically. Unfortunately the truth was anything but. I could see Renée begin to lose her temper with me.

"Is it true Victoria has been killed. I heard it on the radio while I waited in the taxi," she asked continuing our conversation on.

"Yes," was all I responded with. I wasn't quite sure what else to say. I couldn't tell her about the Volturi could I? Just by telling Charlie who they were made him now automatically involved in Demetri's threats so I can't have her neck on the line too, no pun attended of course.

"Thank God. Another vamp we don't have to worry about," she said smugly. She really hated them didn't she? Her feelings towards them were totally irrational I mean come on! What have they ever done to her? Okay besides trying to kill her daughter on several occasions and well the whole turning me into one and that's another thing she'll probably hate. Though then again Charlie will probably hate that too. I'd have to wait until the right time and have Edward by my side before I even mention that to them.

Our conversation continued like this, discussing everything from avoiding the Edward topic to me complaining about CNN trashing him. We eventually moved our conversation to the sitting room as the repairman finished with my window and moved on to the kitchen counter. I could tell Charlie was getting hungry as he began to rummage through the cupboards in the kitchen as soon as the repairman left.

"One of us needs to go shopping," Charlie stated as he returned to the sitting room defeated. Though I was glad he couldn't find anything to cook as that was one fiasco avoided but thanks to the paparazzi I didn't want to have to venture outside at all. By the looks of things neither of us did.

"I'll go, is pasta okay? Mom would you like to stay for dinner?" I questioned.

"No thank you," she replied.

"I'll be fine, I booked a room in the hotel after I booked my flight. Unsurprisingly every guest in the hotel booked out yesterday, heck I would have done the same if I was them. I'm actually quite tired. I haven't been to bed yet. As soon as I got off the phone with you I started planning my trip, packing and the flight took over eight hours and that doesn't include taxis, cheeking in or anything else. So I'm beat. I'd rather just go to bed and sleep it all off."

"That's fine. I'm just going to go upstairs to change and freshen up before I go shopping. So when I'm ready I can give you a ride to the hotel. Will that be okay?" I suggested. I knew she wouldn't want to stay here with Charlie on her own.

"Sounds great," she smiled. I excused myself and headed upstairs before I admired my new window for a moment. I laughed at the locks that now dawned my window. It was locked and I guess Charlie probably had the keys. Then a shiver ran down my spine. Was he really being serious about this grounding malarkey? Worried I ran a brush through my hair and changed my top. I rooted around for my mobile to check if I had any messages or anything but that's when I remembered I left my things in Charlie's squad car. I swore under my breath at my forgetfulness before I headed back down stairs.

I lingered at the bottom of the stairs as I heard Charlie and Renée try and converse civilly to each other in the sitting room. I eavesdropped. I was too curious to hear what they were saying while I was out of the room so I just couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

"Umm thanks for the coffee," Renée gestured politely. Charlie stayed quite.

"I'm surprised you remembered," she added.

"Remembered what?" he asked confused.

"You remembered how I like it. Black, no milk or sugar," she explained.

"Oh well… I always thought it was weird that you could drink it without milk so I guess emm well-"

"Charlie," she laughed.

"Stop before you hurt yourself you don't need to explain. I get it. Just don't ask me how you like yours, I haven't a clue… Charlie can I ask you something?" she inquired her tone becoming serious. Once again he didn't respond.

They're conversation seemed so uncomfortable, awkward. I remember eavesdropping on them when I was younger during the little time they actually spent talking to one another when they traded me over. I know it might sound stupid but I used to close my eyes and pretend we where a traditional, whole family. It was long before Phil came along so I used to always think it would be great if we could all live happily ever after. Just like any child caught in the middle of a divorce I suppose. But now I realise that, that wishful thinking was just wrong. Though sometimes it might be bittersweet they were better off apart and though I might have had my fantasies their actual happiness was far more important.

"By the sounds of things you seem to know a lot about the Cullen's. I suppose that's only natural as you've been able to witness this all first hand but I was just wondering have you always known it? About Edward being a vampire I mean?"

"No, I found out just like everyone else," he told her honestly.

"Good because I've been able to forgive you for a lot of things but I don't think I'd be able to forgive for that. Allowing our daughter to associate herself with something so dangerous would just have been a step too far. You might as well have been force feeding her cocaine," she continued. A rage built up in me but I couldn't defend Edward because they'd find out straight away that I was eavesdropping on them.

"Look Renée, I completely understand your concerns I didn't know what to think or do when I found out about Edward, about the Cullens. For a brief second I actually thought that was it, that I'd… We'd lost her. But just give her and Edward a chance. Even I don't think I've fully grasped what they're going through or understand completely what this means. They're both so drained and devastated after all that's happening and not to mention what happened to Alice-" he began before she interrupted him.

"Alice? Edwards sister?" she questioned wondering where he was going with this.

"She was killed yesterday and when Bella was told and when she told Edward well lets just say I haven't seen a look on anyone's face like that since-," he replied but before he could finish Renée interrupted him again.

"I thought there was something up with her. She seems quite, empty and even pale and thin if that's possible. Just like when he left her," she agreed. I caught my breath maybe listing to them wasn't such a good idea.

"Don't be too hard on Edward for that either. Now that I know the whole story its clear to see that Edward was doing what he thought was the right thing. He understood just how dangerous he actually is so to protect her he left," he responded.

"Really?" she wondered.

"Yeah. There seems to be a lot more going on then we think but Bella seems to be opening up a lot. I think we should just give this time, see how things play out. Let the dust settle if you get my drift," he continued.

"I suppose your right. In one sense what I can't believe is not that Edward is a vampire but that Bella has lied to us so blatantly and for so long. Heck who knows if it wasn't for Victoria maybe we would have never known," she stated almost as if she was in shock.

"I guess but you can't blame her for that. Would you have told your parents if you were in her situation?" he pondered. I was glad he was keeping the subject of rules and the Volturi out of the conversation. I owed him one.

"Probably not but I wouldn't have had a vampire as a boyfriend in the first place," she said. Charlie sighed probably at her stubbornness. I don't blame him as I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs at her. Hearing them both speak about vampires was so surreal.

"Can't you give the vampire hating a rest for now. Like I said about Alice, she and Bella were best friends so I think its better to spend our time now supporting her as she morns instead of being belligerent parents. We can deal with the vampire situation later. Right now her wellbeing is more important and with Edward being in prison too I don't want her to revert back into the zombie she was when they broke up. She can't go through that again, none of us can," he divulged.

"Your right, your right," she sighed defeated.

"I'm even more glad I came now. I really need to be close to her at a time like this."

I couldn't take any more of this so I walked through the kitchen and into the sitting room, clearing my throat, making my presence known. They both looked up, reregistering me. I jingled my Chevy keys.

"You ready to go?" I asked, wanting out. She nodded gathering up her stuff. Unfortunately it looked like she was leaving the newspapers with us.

"Don't be long, your grounded remember?" Charlie said seriously. I grunted at him wishing he'd forgotten Emmett's slip of the tongue.

"Grounded? Why?" Renée questioned surprised.

"Apparently Edward used to sneak into her room through her window every night," answered. Renée grinned at me. I could feel the blush rush to my face. Its ironic really. He had plenty of reasons to ground me with the fact I was going out with this blood sucking, supernatural, technically dead murder yet I got in trouble over the most human things ever: teenage hormones and displays of affection. What made things worse Edward and I never did anything anyway.

"Dad can I borrow your car keys for a second? I left my bag in it," I requested. He gave them to me along with the money for the shopping. I helped Renée with her luggage and as soon as we opened the door it was like stepping into a battlefield. The cameramen and news crews literally exploded when they saw us coming. I sent Renée a head to my truck with her bags before I quickly grabbed my own bag from Charlie's squad car, returned his keys to him, took my mobile from my bag and returned to Renée who I unfairly left at mercy of the paparazzi. I drove as we eventually pulled away from my house and headed towards the town. Renée looked even more tired then earlier.

"Do you mind if I go shopping with you before you drop me off? I'd rather you didn't go shopping alone," she asked me, gauging my reaction. I nodded positively. It didn't really make much of a difference. I just wish she wasn't so worried about me.

"Sure," I nodded. I turned on the radio to fill the silence between us. The DJ was talking about vampires so I just turned it off again. All that was left now was the moans of my beat up truck and a mother and daughter trying to avoid a certain topic beginning with the letter E. I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore.

"So…," _I_ began. Now it was my turn.

"What did Phil say when you told him you were coming here?" I asked her strangely concerned about what he thought about this which surprised me greatly.

"He understood. He knows how much you mean to me. He would have came too but with work and the house well both of us couldn't just up and leave things unattended. So he's given me his autograph book to get Edward and his family to sign instead," she replied rolling her eyes.

"What!" I queried perplexed.

"He's just so fascinated by this whole vampire phenomena he wants their autographs. To quote him _'Its so awesome.' _Sometimes I wonder how marrying someone younger was a good idea. He's like an excited little child. You swear this was the latest twist in those space adventure shows he watches. I don't mind really but if I see him type conspiracy theories into Google once more I think I'll explode," she chuckled before turning the heat up in my truck. She shivered, she wasn't used to the wet or cold. I was unnerved that I was. What made it even stranger was that I didn't really care.

"He should see Edward play baseball, he'd love that! I mean I'm not a fan of baseball or sports really in general but even I can tell just how amazing it is to watch him play," I added laughing along.

"I didn't know he played, does he play for the high school or anything?" she wondered.

"No, vampire remember? I've watched him play with his family a few times. I just thought I'd mention it with Phil being in the minor leagues and all."

"Oh, right." he responded awkwardly, quieting down. Her smile dropped. For a second it actually felt like we were having a normal conversation about my boyfriend until reality came rushing back along with unwanted memories of one particular trip to the baseball field. It was scary to think that now all three: James, Laurent and Victoria were all dead. I suppose they left enough damage in their wake that's for sure.

I finally got courage to hit the nail in the head and actually talk about Edward and his family all the while thinking about what Charlie and Renée talked about as I listened in.

"You know Edward and his family are not like other vampires, they're vegetarians," I told her getting this conversation started.

"Really? What does that mean exactly? Like I was a vegetarian for a few months until the turkey, ham and gravy of Christmas dinner reverted me back so surely that's not what you mean, is it? Is that a normal thing for vampires?" she inquired, almost matter of factly or as if she was un interested or doubted me or something. I wish I knew what was going on inside her head. I guess with Edward behind bars I'll have to make do with the conversation she had with Charlie.

"Well they drink the blood of animals and they deny themselves human blood. It takes a toll on them though. They work so hard and I feel so guilty every time I walk into their house because of all the pain I cause them just by having a beating heart. Heck sometimes Edward won't even breath or touch me when he's in one of his moods. In fact the very nature of their life's cause them pain. They try to be human so therefore they have to be around humans all the time and not just me. A stuffy classroom, an overcrowded ER, a bustling city, whatever. Its like locking an alcoholic into a pubs store room. Its basically the same as an addiction they can never recover from, even Edward describes it that way. Just thank God he hasn't fallen off the wagon for a long, long time. Emotionally and in every way I'd hate to see him go though that. He's all ready so hard on himself," I explained. I felt almost cathartic talking to her, anyone about this and how I felt. It was a complete secret until now. Even though I've sort of talked to Jacob about this in the past this was different. Jacob's perspective was well… Influenced.

"That actually sounds awful. When you look at it like it must be so hard for them," she agreed.

"It sure is," I sighed. However I sighed for two reasons. One: the obvious as in the sympathy for my family of sorts and my impending doom of sorts and two: I was pulling up outside the supermarket. Quality time was over.

The town seemed quieter then usual today and it was after five o'clock so surely the little rush hour that Forks arguably has should be in full swing, people returning home from work or students from the high school loitering around instead of doing homework perhaps but the streets were verging on empty. Worse still the town looked more like London during the World War II blitz then a humble small town. The windows of many places were bordered up. Though you could tell the supermarket was open as the odd person came in and out plus the lights were on but it too was all boarded up with a huge sign in red spray paint on the front entrance. It was the same ones I seen around the town yesterday except the word vampire was crudely sprayed over though you could still tell it was obviously that word. Someone had sprayed a black streak through it and scribbled _'Cullens' _underneath. So instead of it saying _'Vampires not welcome' _it said _'Cullens not welcome." _It broke my heart. For a second I hesitated, thinking about not going in and taking my business someplace else. However we needed the food and where else could I go as this was Forks so I didn't have much choice. I considered the reservation for a brief moment but as quickly as I considered it I realised how stupid of an idea that would be. I nearly laughed out loud that I thought that could even be an option. So we eventually ventured inside.

You could literally see the atmosphere change in the place when we entered as the various customers and staff noticed us. I noticed a senior member of staff whisper at one of the other employees. I could just have being paranoid but I knew they were talking about us, I just had that feeling when you just know. I picked up a basket and began to gather the goods I needed, trying to be quick but trying not to make my rush obvious to the people staring. Renée followed me around, looking even more tired. She was mostly quite expect for when I didn't pick up the organic alterative. Her latest fad I assumed.

We turned onto an isle full of breakfast cereals and I grabbed the fist box of cornflakes I saw not caring what brand they were even if I did prefer Kelloggs. As soon as I stuffed them into my basket I saw Mrs. Clarke but back a box of Special K onto the shelf and hurried away with her trolley. It was if I was diseased or contagious and I wouldn't mind but I'm not even a vampire, well not yet anyway.

"God, how rude" Renée grunted noticing too. Even if she didn't like that fact I was with Edward it seemed she hated the way I was being treated if not as much or even more. I began to realise that this Renée problem wasn't stubborn narrow mindedness but her instinct to protect me. It was her love for me and her want for my safety that made her come to Forks and it was nothing personal against Edward. It was all because of me. I was practically stunned at my revelation, my understanding and as I thought about it more if Edward was a drug dealing, tattooed covered gang member she probably would be having the same reaction.

I finally had everything I needed and we made it for the till but when one employee saw us coming she closed down her till so we had to join the queue at the next till. We eventually paid for everything, packed the bags and carried the shopping to my truck. We took out Renée's suitcases and packed the shopping around the passenger seat. The hotel was in walking distance now so she didn't need her seat anymore. I locked the truck and helped her with her luggage as we walked in the direction of the hotel. We made it to the hotel entrance with only the minimal amount of stares thankfully.

"You sure you don't want to come to Charlie's to have dinner with us?" I requested once more.

"No, no, I really am exhausted," she yawned.

"But don't worry I'll be around again tomorrow. We really have some important things to talk about," she slimed softly. She was right we couldn't avoid the Edward topic or the truth anymore.

We hugged each other and said our I love yous and goodbyes and I began to make my way back to my truck. On my way I walked past Newton's Outfitters and I could see Mike walking up in my direction. I smiled half heartedly. I wasn't really in the mood for socialising but I still had to be polite. However he ignored me as I greeted him. He walked straight by me! A rage rushed through me. He was acting as if I didn't exist.

"Hello? Mike!" I yelled offended verging on sarcastic but he continued to ignore me and walked into his parents shop. What made things worse was his expression wasn't deadpan it was furious, he was so angry. My jaw dropped with my own fury at him and worse then that I could feel the sadness of rejection build up in me.

I finally made it to my truck and hopped in, heading home. I grunted still infuriated with what just happed with Mike. I was getting mad at myself too like why should I care what Mike thinks? Then again its probably just the teenager in me who craves the acceptance of everyone including idiots like Mike. I soon realised though Mike wasn't the real reason I was upset. I classed him as one of my friends witch also included Angela, Ben and Jessica- when she wants to like me anyway- and if he hated me perhaps they all did. Perhaps I had no friends left at all. What if I was never able to go back to school ever again, get my diploma. I mean its not like I'm not allowed to go back into the building to actually study but there is a lot more to that environment then education and to be totally rejected like that would just make it impossible. Edward will probably never be able to go back either so what the hell was I going to have to do? Drop out? Maybe I was overreacting. I decided to sweep all that under a rug for now because all I was doing was making myself upset. I was making it harder for myself to drive as tears began to well up in my eyes and spill over. I felt so alienated and alone. Also the overwhelming, built up emotions I was already suffering from were contributing. I needed Edward now more then ever. I began to rub my tears away as I quickly remembered that my house was surrounded by paparazzi.

They exploded once more as the saw me coming but that wasn't all I noticed and I didn't know how to react to this latest surprise.

There was an 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit parked in my drive way.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

**DUN DUN DUN…. BLACK IS BACK!**

**Sorry I've always wanted to say that lol**


	15. Pasta

_**Author's note:**_

**Sorry as always. I've no excuse. Look, I'm going to be honest. Though I'd love to update once a day like I once did, I don't think I'll realistically do that ever again. Its not that I don't want to- it's just writing takes up a lot of time which I don't have. Now don't worry I'm not giving up on any of my stories, just it seems to take me a long time to update. So I'm so sorry to my readers but I'm trying.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'll try and reply to them all. The reviews really do make a difference. They really motivate me to write these stories. If it wasn't for a couple of reviews I got recently you wouldn't be reading this chapter.**

_Thanks once again, I luv you all._

_Unofficial Beta's Note =) : hey guys! apologies for the delays in my unofficial beta-ing! What can I say, another absolutely astounding chapter here =D I hope you all love it as much as I do! Don't forget to let our wonderful author know what you think!_

_- Raven out =)_

_P.S. I luv you all tooooo!_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Belly's POV (Sorry I've always wanted to say that. For some reason I call them Belly welly and Eddie weddie which you've all probably noticed lol. I don't know why I just do lol :P)**

I was mumbling profanities under my breath as I carried the shopping bags into the house. I was frustrated for many reasons.

One being the disastrous paparazzi.

Reason two was the frustrating werewolf that was no doubt sitting in my kitchen twiddling his oversized thumbs waiting to say God-only-knows-what-nonsense to me. All I know is that he will no doubt tick me off. And of course, the excitement at the thought of seeing him again -which I was trying to repress- was already ticking me off.

Three was the Renée fiasco.

Four was whatever the hell was going through Mike Newton's head.

Five was my banged up boyfriend; and six was his on the run family.

Also there are the Alice and Jasper tragedies but I don't want to include them in my sarcastic, angry, rambling. They are far too important and deserve much more respect than that. I suddenly regretted thinking their names. It took everything in my power to keep myself from falling apart.

I went through the front door deliberately being loud so they'd know that I'd arrived home. Though maybe it was in vain, as the paparazzi were making enough noise to turn everyone deaf. I threw my keys onto the new kitchen counter before dropping the shopping on there too. I turned around to see Jacob sitting at the table and Charlie at the other end with cups of coffee in their hands while they both stared silently at my rampage.

"Did your mom get to the hotel okay?" Charlie asked me as I began to stock the milk into the fridge. Jacob stayed quiet.

"Uh huh," I nodded before rooting through one of the shopping bags to see what I could put away next. I looked to Charlie. He looked frustrated. Probably because I didn't say hello to our 'guest'.

"Do you need help?" Charlie wondered.

"No, I'm good. I'll just put these away and start our dinner," I replied, declining the offer. I hoped Jacob would pick up the subtle hint that he wasn't welcome.

"Okay, but make sure you put enough on for Jacob too. He's staying for dinner," Charlie told me as he nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Great," I responded trying to hide my frustration. Jacob grinned at me. I forced a smile back but inside my head I was screaming "I WILL KILL YOU!"

As I put my cereal in the press I noticed Charlie check his watch before he excused himself. Some nonsense about wanting to catch the news. I bet it was a secret plan to leave Jacob and I alone. The kitchen churned with an awkward silence.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Jacob offered as I put the last of the shopping away.

"Yeah. I'd probably do it quicker myself anyway," I answered pulling out a large, overused pot for the pasta. Jacob just nodded and sat there awkward as the dreaded silence returned. A couple of silent minutes passed as I filled the pot up with four portions of pasta. One each for Charlie and I, then two for Jacob's wolf appetite. I leaned against the new counter as I waited for the water in the kettle to boil. I tried to avoid eye contact with Jake.

"So…" he began trying to spark up a conversation between us and break the infamous silence.

"Don't say that word! I hate that word!" I exploded. I had my reasons, mainly because of the recent over-use of that aggravating word.

"Sorry," he laughed standing up and leaving his coffee on the table.

"Ugh, Jake, what are you doing here anyway?" I groaned pouring the steaming water over the pot of fusilli.

"I come in peace," he smirked approaching me.

"Don't put me in the dog house just yet okay, I'm genuinely worried about you. In search for a better cliché, you're in the eye of the storm, Bella. I just want to make sure you're doing okay," he continued.

"In other words you're taking this opportunity to pounce on me as all the Cullens and Edward are out of the picture," I retorted.

"Something like that," he chuckled. That urge I felt to slap him was beginning to bubble up within me again. I bit my lip, holding back my own laugh. The last thing I wanted to do was encourage him.

"Those paparazzi really did go crazy when you arrived home," he said stepping closer to me. Keeping- or at lest trying to keep- our conversation light. I took out another pot for the sauce and began preparing that.

"It's not fair. When I arrived they didn't even bat an eyelid. Why can't I be the centre of attention?" he joked.

"Be careful what you wish for. Your anonymity is your greatest asset right now not your claws," I warned.

"True, but I think if a photographer followed Leah around they wouldn't survive to long. I know if people knew about the pack too it would be an absolute disaster but I would just love to walk out that door now and phase just to see the reaction. See how the media would deal with us. Would they throw is all in jail too? Then again, I think I'd rather just see Sam's face if I did that. I think I'd give him a heart attack," he pondered, laughing away.

"I think he'd just bite your head off and make you into a fur coat," I added mocking. I couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. I began poring the contents of the jar, full of ready made pasta sauce into the pot for it to heat up. Jacob was about to say something else when my mobile phone went off. Jacob frowned at the interruption but he began to stir the sauce for me. The caller ID read 'unknown'. Whoever this was had their number blocked.

"Hello?" I answered curious.

"Bella?" I heard a beautiful yet familiar voice say.

"Esme," I breathed. A wave of relief mixed with concern washed over me. I dropped the fork that was in my had. I had to grasp the counter to support myself. My vision blurred as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Are you okay? Where are you? What's going on? Are Emmett and Rosalie okay?" I questioned, bombarding her with panicked questions as I began teeming with emotion.

"Bella, honey, calm down. We're fine. We're in a forest in South Dakota, heading east. We've decided to stop travelling to New York for a while, take a break for the night. It's not like we need to sleep or rest or anything but we might hunt or relax or something. We don't have to be there till Thursday after all and we think were safe for now. I don't think anyone bar you knows where we are. Emmett and Rosalie are standing right beside me. Please don't worry. It's our job to worry about you and Edward. By the way did you see him? Is he alright?" she inquired, her own maternal concern leaking through.

"He's okay," I replied.

"Well as okay as you can be in that situation. You know Edward as well as I do: he's just grinning and bearing it while inside he hates it. He misses you and everyone."

"How did he react to… as in what happened to… Alice?" she asked. I could hear the agonising pain in her voice.

"Guess… It was horrible having to tell I'm that. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. He was worse than devastated. The last time I saw that look on his face was in Italy," I quivered at the memory. Esme paused, taking her longer to reply.

"I know what he's doing is important but I can't stand the fact that we are all separated like this," she divulged. I agreed and as I replied to her I looked to Jacob. He was still standing beside me stirring the pasta sauce. He was awkward, like anyone in his situation of sitting through someone talking on the phone would be. He was politely staying silent. Even if he did make a face once or twice, his distaste for the Cullens ever present. What annoyed me most was even though he was pretending to be quiet and polite and not eavesdropping, it was obvious he could hear everything and that's not just because of his wolf senses- but any human standing as close as he is to me could probably hear who I was on the phone to. I couldn't really stay mad at him though, I would probably do the same. The conversation Renee and Charlie had that I listened to sprang to mind.

I started telling her about the conditions they have him in or rather how awful they are treating him. Also about Frank, the interview scheduled for tomorrow and his plan that no matter what happens he'll escape to meet them in New York if he has too. Then I moved on to Victoria and the Volturi. They were shocked at this latest revelation. I could hear Emmett scream expletives in the background then Esme yelling at him for swearing.

I continued telling her about the Volturi threats and then moved on to just as worrying if not worse topics. As in Renée, the paparazzi, newspapers and well the media in general. I told her about the trip to the supermarket and Forks general adjustment to the vampire situation. She then explained that the reason why she wasn't using her phone and had the number blocked was because Emmett was paranoid that the humans would track them through the phone lines. They tried to explain to him that this wasn't a spy movie but he wouldn't listen apparently. Joking aside they did seem very worried about me but above all things they were so guilty. They were blaming themselves for everything I was going through. I tried to convince them to no avail that I would go through a hell of a lot worse than this for them and then some. We eventually said our goodbyes and hung up. I felt empty once again as soon as they were gone. My attention flew to Jacob and I was suddenly glad he was still here. He really was my rock though all this. Even if he is the most frustrating person in the world he really was keeping me sane.

Jacob and I were relatively quite as we continued to cook the dinner, him helping me along the way. He was setting the table when I decided to get a conversation up and running again.

"So is the pack okay with you being here? I mean, does Sam know?" I questioned.

"The pack or Sam have no idea. We've agreed to avoid Forks and you Swans as much as we can to avoid our own cover being blown. They were quite pissed when they found out Dad and I were here yesterday. That's one of the reasons I came actually. I wanted to warn you that my Dad will probably be ignoring Charlie for a little while so I thought I'd give you a heads up because when Charlie realises I don't want you inadvertently giving anything away will be when he starts asking questions."

"One of the reasons?" I wondered. He looked away from me, avoiding eye contact as he concentrated on lining the knifes and forks.

"Well, I'm here to see you too. I worried about you, going through all this. Especially all alone and I can't believe I'm saying this but no matter how much I hate Edward I'd rather he'd be with you right now instead of no one at all. Charlie told me about Alice. You're grieving and doing a horrible job at hiding it. I just want to be here for you when no one else can even if Sam will kill me when he finds out. I understand that even though Charlie knows about vampires now there are still things you can't talk to him about like you can me. And before you or Cullen try to decapitate me, I'm not trying to make a move on you while Edward's locked up. I'm following my job description as a friend. I've seen how down and depressed you can get and I don't want that to happen again. I don't think you could handle it this time. I know I can't or Charlie and even Renée for that matter."

I was stunned at how serious and mature he'd suddenly gotten. I guess the situation out weighs his normal pettiness of late. I quickly realised I lost the battle with my tear ducts again for the millionth time today and tears began to roll down my checks. I froze cooking the dinner.

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you… I'm sorry… I…," Jake apologised stunned. I don't think he quite realised what he was after saying either. He began walking towards me. I bombarded him with a hug. He was a little shocked at first but he warmed into it. It wasn't a sexual thing or anything, it was more of a dependency thing.

"Thank you," I whispered to him as we embraced, he hugged me tighter. Soon we got back the dinner and Jake began joking around again. Now that I knew what he was at it was obvious that he was trying to cheer me up. Charlie eventually joined us and the three of us tucked into dinner.

Wherever Jake gets the room for the amount of food he eats I'll never know. Like, he probably would have kept going if it wasn't for the fact we ran out of bread rolls. I had just bought a new packet when I went to the shop. We started the washing up after flipping a coin. Jacob was doing the washing and I was drying and clearing away. Charlie just sat with a beer reading the sports pages of one of the news papers Renée left. Despite everything that had been happening it felt like a normal evening. Jake was right I needed this relief but that didn't mean the Cullen's or Edward weren't on my mind every second. I was drying one of the pots when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Charlie asked me perplexed.

"No. You?" I responded. He shook his head. I looked to Jake he didn't have a clue either. Charlie got up from the kitchen table to let who ever this was in I assumed. I could hear Charlie open the door and the subsequent eruption of paparazzi. Jacob and I tried to concentrate on the washing up and just we stayed quite, both of us curious.

"Chief Swan, this is special agent Grant and I'm special agent Marquez. Do you mind if we come in for a moment to ask you and your daughter a few questions?" a woman requested.

"Ok, come on in," Charlie complied. Jacob made a face at me. I was just confused.

"The FBI, oh my god!" he whispered to me excitedly.

"Ugh… boys," I said to myself as I rolled my eyes. However, I really beyond worried. Why were they here? Charlie and the others filed into the kitchen.

"You must be Bella?" the woman said as she walked up to me and shook my hand. They were both smartly dressed. They looked like they'd both stepped out of an office rather than being special agents with the FBI. I bet Jacobs disappointed.

"And you are?" the man inquired as he shook Jake's hand.

"Jacob Black, I'm a friend of the family," he explained.

They soon sat around the kitchen table. Charlie offered them tea and coffee. They accepted the offer and mentioned something about travelling from Seattle just to see us. Charlie asked me to make them their coffee and Jacob continued drying the dishes for me as I boiled the kettle.

"So Chief Sawn, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," the female agent said. The other was male so I guessed her to be agent Marquez and him to be Grant. Charlie didn't reply verbally he just nodded his head.

"I'm sure your aware of what's happened the last few days with the discoveries of vampires and I was wondering if it would be okay if we asked you all some questions about that and about the Cullen family?" agent Grant asked. Charlie looked to me as if asking permission. I gestured that it was okay. I was really nervous and worried now. What did they want to know? I thought it would be best if we just complied for now.

Suddenly Jacob froze. He wasn't so excited to see the FBI agents anymore. His face looked like he was about to scream 'Oh crap!'. He practically dropped the plate he was drying. He put the plate and cloth safely down before walking over to me.

"I have to leave now!" he whispered quietly. I could barely make it out. We both had our backs turned to the conversation behind us, pretending to stare at the boiling kettle.

"I can't let them ask me any questions. Sam will kill me as it is. The last thing I need is them wondering how I'm involved. I was so stupid telling them my name," he added. I quickly realised his dilemma.

"You can't just up and leave though they'll notice something's up. Here I have an idea. I'll call your mobile. Pretend it's your dad and he needs help or something," I suggested. Jacob nodded agreeing as I made the respective coffees. I then dug my hand in my pocket and quickly dialled Jake's number which I knew off by heart anyway and then as quick as I could shoved my phone back into my pocket. As I handed the agents their cups of coffee Jacob answered his phone and began his make-believe conversation.

"Ok. I'll be right there," he said into his phone before he hug up.

"That was my dad. It's a bit of an emergency. He needs help," he explained before he excused himself and attempted to make his get away grabbing his car keys off the counter. The agents were a bit flustered as to why he left so abruptly. I took it upon myself to say something.

"His dad's in a wheelchair, so something must have happened," I added. Charlie looked at me perplexed. We both knew even if Billy was wheelchair bound he was pretty independent. I just thought it would be a believable excuse to help Jacob out of this. It seemed to work. Charlie just shrugged it off. Even by his logic it was believable that something could have happened.

"So Bella do you mind taking a seat?" Marquez asked and I pulled a chair up to the table and sat bedside Charlie. Great even this started with 'So'.

"Don't be so nervous Bella, you're not in trouble," agent Grant interjected. I tired to clam my fidgeting hands.

"Just what exactly is your relationship with the Cullen's?" Marquez inquired. I noticed there was a tape recorder on the table no doubt picking up everything we said. I looked at Charlie. He urged me to answer, gesturing that it was okay.

"Edward is umm… my boyfriend and well I'm just close with his family. Like any normal relationship I suppose," I replied. They were giving both Charlie and I undivided attention. They reminded me of Mulder and Scully. FBI agents investigating the paranormal. Unfortunately, this wasn't a nineties TV show.

"Okay, for how long exactly have you known the Cullens and how long have you an Edward been together romantically?" they now questioned. I answered as truthfully as I could as they continued asking mundane questions like this; for example: how I found out that they were vampires etc. until the one I dreaded most came up.

"Bella? Do you have any idea where the Cullens are now? Have they contacted you? Did they tell you where they are or possibly where they are going?" Marquez interrogated seriously but not harshly. She was being professional. I didn't know how to respond. I knew exactly where they were and they've continuously been contacting me, heck they were even in this very room last night. What the hell was I supposed to say? The last thing I wanted to do was compromise my family. The two agents were so intimating. Charlie might be a police officer but to me he's my father so its not like I've had much experience with law enforcement or being questioned like this. I was verging on scared even.

"I've no idea. They haven't spoken to me. I only visited Edward today," I replied hoping to god they'd believe me. I looked at Charlie he was just looking a the two agents dead pan. Then they asked him the same question. Charlie lied and said he knew less than I did. They seemed to buy it. The questions became mundane once more. I was glad I got in that they were vegetarians. It kind of surprised my interrogators. Suddenly I was put on the spot again.

"Do you have any idea how to kill or harm a vampire. By any chance did any of the Cullens mention this to you?" Grant asked. Once again I didn't know how to reply.

"Umm… I don't really know," I lied. Grant was really putting me off edge as he stared at me. It was as if he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"I think you have to rip them into pieces and then burn them. I'm not quite sure though," I divulged, immediately regretting it. What had I done? For all I knew they were going to use this information on the Cullens- or worse, Edward who they already have locked up. Quickly my panic dissolved into confidence. No matter how hard they tried, humans wouldn't be able to lay their hands on a vampire. I almost laughed at them. They really were finding it so hard to catch the Cullens that they had to resort to a teenage girl in Forks. Plus, Edward's in jail with his own albeit bizarre free will and anyway even if they did capture one they wouldn't be able to hurt them. That still didn't mean I wasn't worried.

The agents eventually finished up and left. Charlie walked them to the door. I was never so relieved in my life. Charlie was silent as I cleaned the used cups of coffee away. He took a can of beer from the fridge before he sat once again at the table. He was relieved too it was obvious as he breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down.

"I'm glad that's over Bella, but I'm not glad that I had to lie. I know you lied to protect them and I didn't want to contradict you, but I guess it's just that as a police officer when I'm asking the questions I hate it when people lie to me. I feel even worse since they were the FBI. I guess even if they did find out I was lying it doesn't really matter since I'm already-" he abruptly stopped himself mid sentence. I turned facing him. Leaning against the counter.

"Already what?" I asked. Though I think I already knew what he was going to say.

"It doesn't matter. Forget I said anything," he responded and he quickly began to end the conversation by picking up a news paper and divining into that. I took a deep preparing breath, gathering courage to confront him about this. I was about to say something but I was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

"Ugh, what now?" Charlie groaned as he got up to answer it.

"Hello? Swan residence… Yes, it me," he answered down the line. He then looked to me perplexed and covered the phone with his hand.

"Its Harold Greene, your principal," he told me. Why on earth would he be calling.

"Yes, we thought under the circumstances it would be best," Charlie replied. I wonder what Mr. Greene was saying.

"You what! This is ridiculous! You can't do this! She did nothing wrong!" Charlie yelled down the phone. Now I really wanted to know what was going on.

"How is she supposed to graduate if you throw her out!" he screamed at my principal.

"Wait, what?" I questioned stunned. Pushing myself away from the counter and towards him.

"He's basically after telling me that your expelled," Charlie explained.

"What? You can't be serious!" I shouted back at Charlie. He didn't answer me instead he continued giving a stern talking to my principal. I was so dazed as I fell back, leaning again the counter once more in shock.

"Okay, but Harold you can't be seriously doing this," Charlie said to him disappointed as he hung up. My dad talked to him as if he knew him personally. He probably did, he knew everyone in this town. Which isn't hard to believe as it's Forks. He groaned exasperated as he threw down the house phone onto the counter. I'm surprised he didn't smash it.

"What's going on?" I asked concerned yet still totally perplexed.

"Tomorrow morning your principal wants us to go to his office so he can speak with us both. Apparently the Parent Teachers Association and the school's administration have agreed that it's at the best interest of both the students and the school that you no longer attend classes there. He said that it was something to do with the other pupils safety or some nonsense like that. He said that you can clean out your's, Edward's and Alice's lockers after we visit his office. This is ridiculous! How are you going to get into university now if you can't even graduate," he said before he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do any more. Maybe we should get a lawyer. Sue the school for wrongful expulsion and the newspapers and photographers for harassment and defamation. Or something like that. We can't really afford a lawyer though- well not a good one any way. I liaise with them all the time though so maybe I could get someone to do it pro bono but I doubt anyone would want to represent us now" he continued, a type of desperation leaking through. He slumped back into his chair.

I was so shocked. I really didn't know what to think, say or do. I was expelled? This was insane, crazy. I can't believe it. This does sort out the Mike problem or at least it'll be easier to avoid him but being kicked out! That was a different story all together. I was crying, getting more upset by the minute. This couldn't have been happening. My life was literally unravelling and falling apart at its seems. I really wish Jacob didn't leave. I could really have used him right now. And then there's Edward. By the sounds of things he not welcome back either which I guessed would have been the case anyway with him having fangs and all but still. However it's different for him, he's graduated millions of times but for me it's different: this is my first time and probably only time I'd do it was a human though I'm probably not going to do it at all now. I could go someplace else but if this school won't let me go because of vampires then other schools probably wouldn't want me either and I wouldn't want to go to a school who'd discriminate against me for that anyway. My life really is turning into a shambles since the world found out about Edward and vampires. My life might not have been perfect before all this happed but I was happy and this was just a disaster. It makes one wonder is love worth going though all this pain and destruction. I quickly realised that it was and it was my love for Edward and the Cullens that was getting me through this pain and destruction in the first place. Oh how I wish Edward was here. My tears and sobbing got worse. Charlie noticed I was crying and got up from his seat. He walked over to me and before I knew it he was hugging me. Things have been so strange with him the last couple of days like we never normally show this much affection to one another but just like with Jacob the current circumstances outweigh everything else. The surprise from the hug distracted from my Shambolic life.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We'll get through this. Who knows maybe in a few days it will all blow over. In the morning I'll go with you to the high school and I'll try and talk some sense into him."

"Why? Don't you have go back to work. I mean especially at a time like this," I responded pulling back from our hug. I knew he was suspended, I just didn't get why he was keeping it from me. I hoped this was a way I could talk to him about it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not needed," he replied. This was when anger bubbled up in me. And I pulled away from him and walked in the direction of the sitting room.

"Edward told me that he read from your mind that you are suspended," I confessed.

"Oh," was all he could respond with. Anger replaced his shocked expression.

"I thought he said that he'd keep what's private, private," he complained.

"He assumed that I knew something that important about my own father. Why didn't you tell me?" I inquired, searching for an answer. Charlie didn't reply he just leaned against the new counter.

"Because… Because I didn't want to worry you any more than you already are. I knew you'd blame yourself for my suspension. My superiors believed since I wouldn't fulfil my duties and that since I'm your father I'm involved in all this mess too. It's as if they think I'd compromise what they're trying to do and that I'm on the side of the vampires or something. It's ridiculous though not as bad as expelling you from your high school. They too seemed to think 'It would be in the best interest'," he divulged.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry I've caused everything," I sobbed hopeless. Charlie frowned.

"Bella, calm down. You did nothing wrong. None of us- me, your mom, no one- blames you for anything. So stop being so hard on yourself. So far the suspension is only for a standard week and maybe it's for the best I'd rather be at home now with you going though all this than telling some crazy lady with a vampire phobia to calm down."

"You're sure its okay?" I questioned.

"Positive," he smiled back affectionately but laced with concern. I don't really know what to make of any of this. Now not only have I ruined Edwards, the Cullens and my own life but I've ruined Charlie's too. Now matter what he or anyone says I know full well this is all my fault.

"Ugh… I know its early but I think I'm just going to go to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night," I sighed defeated. I knew Charlie probably wanted to continue our conversation on but I just wanted today to be over I couldn't handle anymore drama. I was so drained.

"If you want I'll check on you later?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine," I declined as I turned to leave and headed upstairs. I got pjs and did my nightly routine involving brushing my teeth and all that jazz. I turned off the light in my bedroom and pulled the curtains closed. Total darkness was what I needed. I always had a better nights sleep the darker it was. I really was exhausted, both emotionally and physically. I pulled my bed covers back and curled in comfortably. It was nice and warm. I tried not to think about anything and as I was about to drift off I could hear my mobile phone vibrating.

"Ugh, what now!" I exclaimed, flipping over in my bed to see my phone vibrate and light up on my bed side locker. The light ruining my nice dark room. I didn't recognise the phone number as I answered.

"Bella?… Is that you? Bella?… Are you there?" I heard a voice say. I couldn't quite believe who it was. I must have actually fallen asleep. This definitely was a dream.

Flustered, I jumped form my bed, pushing the blanket off me. I sat up on the edge of my bed pushing my messy hair from my face. This all happened in seconds. It was all so fast and then something worse then imaginable happed. Once again my infamous clumsiness didn't disappoint.

I dropped my phone.

"No!" I screamed panicked. Since I had the room good and dark I couldn't see where it had landed. Clumsily I turned on my bedside lamp. I was bawling crying so I couldn't really see what I was doing. I leaped from my bed and quickly found my phone. My heart stopped.

The battery had fallen out…

I crumpled on the floor in floods of tears.

"Edward…" I sobbed desperately.

"Edward…"


	16. Very Important Announcement

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Fan Fiction, my friends, my fans and my loyal readers and reviewers,

I want to thank you for everything over the past few years and the great support and everything and because of that I think its time that I announce something.

Before you crap yourselves no I'M NOT GIVING UP FAN FICTION lol

I'm sure many of you were thinking that. In fact I'm hoping the next chapter of "The Secrets Out" will be ready to post tomorrow. And yes I'm angry at Bella for dropping her phone too.

Anyway back to the seriousness of this post.

Some of you might think I'm being over the top and overly dramatic about this announcement but I believe ye all have a right to know. So using the good old ripping the band aid off technique I'm just going to come out and say it...

I'm Transgender and Pansexual.

There I'm out loud and proud :) no more proverbial closet for me.

I'm telling you this for may reasons:

1. Though I don't necessary want to use it as an excuse the gender disphora and general depression I suffer from is one of the reasons I don't update as much any more.

2. I'm changing my username to my new male name. My new name is Andrew but I'm going by Andy for short and is what I use more. Also I would appreciate if you call me Andy from now on.

3. I'm changing my pronouns to he, his, him etc. so I would really appreciate if you use those, as well I am male.

4. This coming out is an integral part of my transition from female to male.

5. It is who I am and I'm proud and I don't want to hide who I am or how I feel anymore.

So thanks for reading my little ramble and I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me and I hope some of you won't stop reading my work because of this. Though I probably won't get as much hate mail as I did for killing off Alice lol

If you want to ask me any questions by review, pm, email or whatever go a head. I'm very open.

Once again thanks for listing and thanks for everything.

P.s. I love you all :)


	17. Screeching

_**Author's Note:**_

**I know it's been a very long time but instead of nothing hare's a quick short chapter. Its rubbish but I hope you enjoy. God only knows when I'll update again but hopefully it will be soon.**

**Also I hope everyone enjoyed Breaking Dawn part 1. I saw it last week :D**

**Thanks, Andy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Bella's POV

"No…No…No…" I chanted as I frantically balled my eyes out and tried to reassemble my shambles of a phone. I sincerely hated myself right now, resenting my clumsiness. Typical Bella Swan strikes again.

As soon as my phone was up and running again I went straight to my call history to redial. I can't believe I just ruined an opportunity to talk to Edward and what frustrated me almost just as much was the fact the number he rang me on was now busy. So that was it. I couldn't do anything but wallow in my self loathing. No change there I guess.

However the phone call got me thinking. Edward was in the top security cell in the prison. I should know, I was there to witness it and also to witness how awful they were treating him. So how after all that how did he get his hands on a phone? Maybe they gave him that token phone call they give people in the movies. My heart fluttered at the thought that he chose me over everyone else. I kept trying to call him back and either the line was busy or I just for whatever reason I couldn't get through. I gave up after an hour mainly because my credit ran out. But after that I stared at my phone for probably far too long waiting to see if he'd call me back.

He never did…

It was passed midnight and after two long games of snake I finally gave up and nodded off to sleep. Not without first leaving my phone in the prime position next to me on my locker. I even put it on loud to make sure it would wake me up if it went off again.

* * *

Startled I woke with a fright, pulled from a naughty but hazy dream about my other half. I looked at the caller ID and my heart sprung into a gallop. It came to an unsure halt though as the number was blocked. Glancing quickly at the time it read 4:36.

"Oh my God! Edward is that you?" I answered, breathless. I felt like I was going to explode with countless emotions. I had to remind myself to breath, a common occurrence around my bronze haired lover. However this was when things got weird. There was no response. Only heavy breathing.

"Edward?" I questioned confused. It was definitely him who rang me last time as I'd recognize that voice a million miles away.

"Edward?" I repeated. I was beginning to get really creeped out, finally though I got a response.

"Bella Swan…" a deep, foreboding, unrecognizable voice snarled. Something clicked in me and it was fear.

"Who is this?" I demanded practically terrified.

"You're a disgusting freak!" I heard screamed down the line. I was in shock, frightened even and worse speechless.

"You're sick, vile. You don't deserve to live!…"

"You're disgusting! You're just like those freaks. You deserve the punishment you'll get burning in hell," the screeching man continued. I was frozen, unable to react. I couldn't even as much call my dad, who is a police man I might add.

"Better yet I'm going to burn you alive," he threatened.

"I'm going to burn your house down and kill you and all you're sick vampire, murdering monsters you call family and I'll-."

I hung up the phone. I couldn't take anymore. I was stunned. It took me a while to figure out that I was crying my eyes out and I was quivering in fear. Limply I dropped my diseased phone on my bed in front of me.

"Dad…" I eventually managed to coke out.

"Dad!" I then yelled loud enough so he could hear me.

"Dad!" I tried again. I was knelling on my bed, practically hysterical as Charlie burst through the door. He looked exhausted. I'd obviously just woke him up. He was in a old t-shirt and boxers. He practically ran across the room.

"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked frantically as he wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"What happened?"

I cried for a few moments before I could build enough strength to calm myself down.

"I… there was… someone… my phone. Someone rang my mobile. I don't know who it was. They threatened me. He said he'd kill me, kill the Cullen's," I divulged just barely. Charlie was taken aback. I could tell he didn't quite know how to deal with the situation. That and the hysterical teenage girl sat in front of him probably had him a bit stumped too.

"Okay hold on," he said letting go of me and getting off my bed.

"Would you like a glass of water or anything?" he asked as he was leaving the room. I accepted the offer.

I could hear Charlie walk around the house as first I heard his bedroom door open and close, then he began going down stairs. To get me my water I assumed. While he was gone I got out of the bed and rooted through the drawer of my desk. I remembered I left a packet of tissues in there after my last head cold and jackpot I was right. I began wiping my tears away as I began to calm down, taking deep breaths and getting back under my warm blankets. As I sat up in the bed I could see my phone glaring at me.

I picked it up and opened the call history. The number that just called me was blocked so dead end there but the number that called me earlier before I went to sleep wasn't so maybe that still was Edward who called me then. I was then hit by a wave of confusion.

Was it really Edward? Why did he call me? How did he get his hands on a phone? Will he call me again?

Then who was that man who rang me in the middle of the night threatening me? What does he want? What will he do? Will he call again? Were his threats serious?

Are these two phone calls connected?

Charlie finally returned with a large glass full of water and his notebook. It was the one he used for work.

"Here you go," he said as he handed me my glass. It might have only been a couple of simple words but I could hear the worry and affection they were laced with. I gulped down the water. It was as if I was dehydrated.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he sat on my bed.

"Better, considering. It was just a shock to my system. I'll be okay. Sorry I woke you," I apologized.

"It's fine Bella though would you mind if I asked you a few questions and take notes? We can wait until the morning or if you're up for it now, while its fresh on your mind that's okay too. It's up to you and if you're able for it," he requested. I just nodded positively. He opened his notebook and began scribbling the date and time. He was in policeman mode right now. It was weird to see. He was only trying to help though.

"I don't want to cross a line or push you too hard but just try and remember as much as you can. I might be suspended but that won't stop me from going down to the station filing a police report in the morning," he added.

I then just told him all I could. I even held myself together while I did it. I also told him about Edward calling me too. He rolled his eyes at me when I told him I dropped the phone. Charlie then wrote down the information off the phone like call time and length and so on. He said the number that was supposedly Edward was a Seattle landline from the area code and Edward was in Seattle prison so that's one clue to prove that it was him. Either way I still don't know for sure but I hope it was him anyway.

We then took the sim and battery out of my phone. So one else would get through to me to threaten me. We planned that we both would pick up a new sim cards tomorrow and call our landline provider to have that number changed too. Though changing our numbers was the right and best thing to do, it did worry me though like would Edward, Jacob and the Cullen's be able to contact us. I decided to worry about that later. First we rang my mom.

It went straight to voice message thankfully. That meant her phone was off and we won't wake her up or worry her. We left a voicemail saying that she should probably change her number too and about everything else that happened and to be careful. Also it was just to explain why my phone would be off so she wouldn't throw a fit when she inevitably wouldn't be able to get through to me.

Soon dad wandered back off to bed. I groaned when I looked at the time. It was just after 6am. I was exhausted and I would have to get up in a couple of hours.

I tried to not think about anything, clear my head as I eventually drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Morning," Charlie greeted as I entered the kitchen. I headed straight for the coffee.

"Did you sleep okay… after… you know?" he questioned tentatively. I was tempted to look up at him and glower, saying _'what the hell do you think'_ but I edited for politeness. Instead I just nodded glumly. I think the exhausted bags under my eyes gave all the answers away. And even if the phone call didn't happen considering everything else that's happened in my messed up, grieving life I wouldn't of had a great night sleep anyway.

We slipped into silence as I nibbled a cold piece of toast washing it down with an amazing cup of warm coffee.

"I hope Renée is doing okay at the hotel," Charlie started out of nowhere, probably trying to get a conversation going. I felt bad about my lack of enthusiasm when I responded with just a few mumbles but I was too depressed and exhausted to even think let alone converse like a normal human being.

Soon though we had our day underway after escaping the clutches of my paparazzi captured house. We drove towards the town and our first stop was the high school and the meeting with my principle, or rather my former one. Then we had some errands to run and as well as filing the police report. Once again I tried not to think about things as we drove silently to my school.

I felt like vomiting when I saw the car park entrance to the high school. I really had no idea about what was going to happen, what was going to be said to me.

My nerves and fear churned in my stomach as we drove onto the campus. It was as if my dad was apprehensive as he moved his squad car along. I fixed my hair in the mirror and put on my jacket, ready for the bombardment of stares, whispers and taunts I was no doubt about to receive.

I held my breath as I began to step out of the car.


End file.
